Tokyo JPop
by Kalus
Summary: And Jpop is BACK! Ayanami vs. Asuka! Time to forget about the problems and just go with the flow. DANCE LIKE YOU WANT TO WIN! Or more actually, DANCE LIKE YOU'VE ALREADY WON!
1. SEASON ONE: Do ALWAYS As Infinity

Disclaimer: I don't own EVA…Gainax holds most popular interest in it. So don't sue me…god…I can barely cover my own debts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Have fun reading. If you want to of course. Should I put an emoticon for a smiley face hear? Choose one: J ^_^ : or you get the idea.

**TOKYO**** J-POP**

**Do ALWAYS as Infinity**

"This is Tokyo-3…it's where she told me to wait for her." Shinji dubiously looked at his watch as he waited patiently for his ride to show up. He frowned at the slightly dilapidated city that seemed a bit too used in for his taste. "What's got into her? This place is a dump. Where are we going to find a gig?"

The heat was almost murder and the humidity made the leather casing of his guitar that much more uncomfortable. He grumbled as he checked his watch again to make sure the heat wasn't giving him hallucinations. "Why are you always late Misato? Come on…our agent is going to get so mad."

Shaking his head, Shinji decided to try the payphone across the street since Misato was too cheap to get him a cell phone. _Miser…every time we get a decent paycheck she blows her share AND MINE on beer! _

As if on cue, the road ahead was suddenly filled with the sound of a sorely taxed engine and the squeal of wheels that were long past their expiration date. Indifferent to the fact that he was still in the middle of the road, Shinji grimaced as he slapped a palm against his forehead. "God…I told her not to due that. We haven't finished all the payments on that crappy Renault."

Roaring toward the lone figure on the street, the car suddenly realized there was potential fender meat up ahead and skidded to the side of the road with a huge squeal. Irate cursing and pounding on the steering wheel could be heard inside as the door basically tore itself off its hinges. "YOU ASSHOLE! If you want to commit suicide, DO IT TO ANOTHER CAR!" 

Ignoring the curses thrown in his direction, Shinji yelled back, "You said you'd get here by five THIRTY! It's SEVEN!"

The purple haired woman took off her glasses half in surprise and half in embarrassment. "Oh…that's you Shinji-chan. I didn't recognize you…"

Grumbling, Shinji walked towards the driver seat. "That's because you're drunk again Misato. Move over. I'm driving." Roughly manhandling her towards the passenger seat, Misato pouted.

"I'm not COMPLETELY smashed this time though Shinji-chan. And you're underage so you don't get to drive."

Tossing the empty six pack of beer cans out the open window and throwing the random sheets of paper to the back seat, Shinji retorted. "That doesn't stop you from forcing beer down my throat whenever you party. So bite me. Besides, the cops take one look at your cleavage and forget all about me."

Misato grinned as she began rubbing her ample bosom against Shinji's arm. "What Shinji-chan? Are you jealous that I've been ignoring you all these nights? I'll do my best to make it up…"

Pushing her head back from nibbling on his earlobe, Shinji sputtered as his face erupted into a blush, "STOP THAT! That's not what I meant! God, you're breath reeks! You must have been drinking all night again! Get serious or we'll never get a gig."

Misato smoothed her hair back as she regained what was left of her senses. "Actually Shinji, I've been looking around a lot harder than you've thought. I have landed us a job right?"

Putting the car into gear, Shinji gunned the accelerator. "Wow…great job Misato. We get to work in a city that's half under construction. Bravo…"

Misato groaned as her hangover refused to go. "Just shut up. And don't drive so fast. My keyboard in the trunk doesn't have shock absorbers you know…And hell, if it'll put food on the table, we should be happy."

"Does food mean maybe…a restaurant or your nuke food and snacks again? I'm not eating your nasty ramen again."

"No, I promise. This gig'll put us on the CHARTS Shinji. As in the big limelight. We pull this one off and every recording studio'll be after our asses."

That piqued Shinji's interest. "You're not blowing me off again Misato?"

Misato flashed a lazy grin. "You bet. This'll be our big chance. So don't blow it like last time."

Shinji blushed at the memory. "I would like to point out that there wasn't PERMANENT damage…"

Misato closed her eyes and threw a wadded map in Shinji's general direction. "The address is written somewhere on it. I forget where the studio is so can you find it…" Whatever she was left to say was completely forgotten as her snores enveloped the room.

"MISATO!!! YOU LAZY SKANK!!!"

The weary Alpine swerved wildly as the two partners began arguing at the top of their voices.

"I WAS ASLEEP YOU BRAT!"

"DON'T PUT THIS ALL ON ME AGAIN!!"

"I'M HORRIBLE WITH DIRECTIONS! DEAL WITH IT!"

"MMMMIIIIIIIISSSSSSSAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO!!!"

***

"Whoa…Shinji…you sure you got the directions right?" Misato's neck was craned all the way up as she stared at the giant tower in front of them. Polished austere white and almost glowing in the sunlight, it seemed to loom over the rest of the city. On the top was the crimson logo of a Maple Leaf with text carved under

Shinji was frantically rereading the map. "It should be…but no way. We've never worked THIS big Misato…you sure all that beer hasn't got to your head?"

Misato racked her memory. "I got a phone call from our agent, and she told me it was here…NERV recording studios."

Shinji's eyes almost bugged out. "NERV! That's the number one recording studio in the south side of Japan! Every record album they've recorded has gone golden! We'd be lucky if we hit dirt!"

Misato winced. "Don't say it like that Shinji-chan. I knew I recognized that name SOMEWHERE. But…I'm sure this is the place." She whistled. "Wow! Forget about our break later Shin-chan, this might be it NOW!"

Shinji grinned. "We can't be that lucky can we?"

Misato grinned back. "You know what that means though…"

They both yelled, "WE CAN DUMP OUR LOUSY AGENT!"

A quiet voice responded, "Oh? Really? I guess that means I have to raise my fee again…"

Both of them turned around with aghast expressions on their face. Misato was the first to recover while Shinji seemed to be suffering from a massive facial seizure. "R…Ritsuko…you're still alive…I MEAN! Umm…we were talking about err…some other agent that we were umm…"

Decked in a clean, tight fitting lab coat with a tank-top and skirt, Ritsuko was the not-so-classic agent. For one thing, she had graduated college with top credentials. Misato wearily thought however, that didn't make things any cheaper for them…not to mention any less easier to get along with. 

Ritsuko quirked her eyebrow. "I'm sure. Should I feel scandalized that you're seeing somebody behind me back? I'm astonished Misato-chan…I thought we had something special between us."

Misato started crying. "How much is this going to cost me now?"

"20%"

"LIKE BLOODY HELL WENCH! 2%!"

"25% then."

"Succubus…"

"Progressive."

"Bitch…"

Smiling, Ritsuko tipped up her glasses and smiled widely. "Exactly. I knew we would always have something special. Nothing can get in the way of our wild, passionate love."

Misato was weeping on Shinji's shoulder who was doing his best to comfort his disconsolate partner over the prospect of a week's supply of beer down the tube. "We can always switch to the diet-alcohol…and I don't REALLY need an education and when the IRS comes again, all you have to do is put out some more…"

"But it's so hard to put out RIGHT now Shinji…"

Shinji winced, "Fine. You can take it out of my share to buy your beer. Does that make you happy?"

Misato stopped crying as she pondered over the situation. Still burying her face into Shinji's collarbone, she asked sweetly, "If it's ok with my Shin-chan…"

Wondering why on high heaven he just didn't go solo, Shinji sighed. "You know I exist only to see that glowing smile adorn your beautiful face."

Misato beamed as she made a complete recovery from alcohol deprivation in just under 4 seconds. "I feel better already. C'mon Shin-chan! We're going to show NERV we're the next star smash of the century!"

***

"You do realize that if we don't even know where we're going, we might as well get a part time job as janitors. Well…at least that's in Shinji's and my case. From your glowing intellect Misato, you might pass as a paper weight."

Misato bristled. "Be quiet. Just be quiet…I told you I'd get you there, and I'm sure we're basically there anyway."

Shinji didn't bother to mention that they had passed the lobby for the fifth straight time. It was best to keep one's counsel to himself.

On the other hand though, the inside of NERV was…well…in other words something out of his league. The technology here was top-of-the-line all the way down to the microphone cleaners. Every recording room had a digital black box and surround recording apparatus with dual fluctuating equalizers. Every auditorium had acoustic amplification/dampeners with multi-20x surround speakers wired into all the key spots.

Not to mention the equipment…

Shinji wasn't very picky. Being a full time musician didn't really allow for such luxuries. If required, he could probably scrounge a drum out of a beat up can…actually, working with Misato had required more than a fair share of ingenuity…but OH KAMI-SAMA… even the PA system sounded sweeter than anything he had ever heard, or more importantly, owned.

And made him incredibly self-conscious about the beat-up, almost run-down electric guitar he was shouldering since the case had broken apart two weeks ago. It was enough to make him flush almost uncontrollably at every lift of an eyebrow or turn of the head.

This was really as good as it could POSSIBLY get.

Ritsuko noticed Shinji's rather subdued expression and had to keep from grinning. Shinji wasn't a bad guitarist/drummer/well-anything-you-really-want-me-to-do, but the disconcerted expression on his face was rather comical. She tipped her glasses up as her heels clicked sharply on the marble floor. He would be in for a really big surprise. It was almost worth walking in mile-long circles with Misato just to see what Shinji's reaction would be. And judging by the way the security guards in the lobby finally got it into their heads; it wouldn't be too long now.

Ritsuko had to smile. This would either be the hottest group she ever managed…or it would flame out like so many others. 

She hoped it wasn't the latter.

***

"Ahhh…Katsurugi-san has showed up. They're having quite some trouble though…"

"It doesn't matter. Is Ikari with her?"

"A…fourteen year old boy with brown hair…brown eyes…and a guitar. God…he's a spitting image of his mother."

"He would be. Send him up. I've waited long enough anyway."

***

"Ummm….Misato…are you sure we should take this elevator? It just doesn't seem…umm…the right one."

Misato glared at Shinji. "I would like to see you do any better. So unless you have any better ideas…"

"Actually…"

"Do not make me bring up what happened last time you had a brilliant idea. I think Ritsuko's still probably trying to prove you aren't a lesbian."

Shinji turned a volcanic red. "It looked good on paper."

"Yeah. And according to _Fortune _Magazine, you looked awfully great cross-dressing in pantyhose and support bras. Officially, for a guy, you have the perkiest breasts around."

Shinji's ego, battered to a cross-dressing pulp, hastily made a retreat back to the relatively safe world of keeping the mouth shut and the backbone to mush. The world was a horrible cynical place…someday, it might get better…

Ritsuko took some time to absentmindedly comment, "But at least there more authentic than Misato's…I wonder if it's time for the annual report to the tabloids yet…"

And Misato's ego, felled by the acidic wit of Ritsuko Akagi, joined Shinji in contemplative misery.

Completely oblivious to the glumness around her, the agent smiled happily. "Oh well. If this loser band doesn't work out, I still have enough in the bank to bail and move to America. The public there is so much denser. I'll make a killing!"

Misato and Shinji sighed perfectly in sync. _All I want for Christmas Santy is a new Agent…(and a new SDAT) (and a new boyfriend)_

***

"This way ma'am. No…it was take a right on the fourth auditorium and use the eighth elevator to the right. Perfectly understandable…we get it all the time…" The security smiled genially as Misato and Co. were gently ushered into the poorly lit room. As the door closed behind them, Misato took the time to mutter some choice French under her breath.

"Perfectly understandable my ass…Only thing you were staring at probably…"

Shinji mused, "I would. That's what I think looks the best."

Misato pursed her lips as she turned around to examine her rear. "That so? I've been trying to keep in shape but I sometimes feel I need to go on another diet."

Shinji shook his head as he bent his neck to take a better look. "No…just keep it the way it is. It's right in that certain spot where if it's smaller it makes you look old but if it gets bigger it makes you look like a tramp."

Misato ahhed appropriately while Ritsuko did her best to keep a large sweatdrop from falling off her face. _The sad part is he's actually being objective…_

"Not very professional Fuyutski. I shouldn't have let you convince me so easily. They're probably a waste of time."

The voice cleaved through the suddenly very still air like a hot knife through warm butter. It commanded authority with the air of condescension and mocking laughter that had nothing warm in it. More importantly, it brought Shinji's memory back to par.

Blood draining from his face, Shinji looked disbelievingly at the man sitting at the wide mahogany table. With the curtains drawn, there wasn't enough light to get a definite answer…but by god…that voice…

Shinji whispered, "Father…Otousan…is that you?"

Misato bit her tongue and forced herself not to speak in shock and then not to scream in pain as her teeth dug in a bit deep. Eyes as wide as saucers, she put an arm protectively around Shinji as the boy's legs seemed to wobble precariously.

Ritsuko smiled. She bowed slightly to the older man standing behind the man sitting in the chair. "Fuyutski-san…you asked me to bring my best? Well…for better or worse, here they are."

Fuyutski smiled warmly at Shinji. _Yui…you would be so proud. He looks so much like you._ He spoke slightly gruffly as emotion tinged his voice. "Of course, this is just a preliminary audition. In NERV recording studios, we set exceptionally high standards. But, please be seated."

Paralyzed, Shinji barely heard the old man speak. His eyes were glued to the man in the seat with his hands steepled across the table. Numbly allowing Misato to half drag him across the room, he froze in almost panicked fear as his father spoke again.

"No. Let them stand. I don't want to waste anymore time than I have to. I have more promising prospects arriving and I wish to welcome them properly." He gestured gruffly at Shinji. "You, boy. What's your name."

As Misato almost erupted in anger, a swift elbow to the ribs by Ritsuko kept her quiet although her face darkened ten shades. Even Fuyutski seemed a bit surprised but by the relative calm in his face, registered he was used to it. Shinji stammered as his eyes dropped to the ground. _I don't believe it…he's forgotten…_

"Well. Speak up or leave."

"SHINJI…I…am…Ikari-Shinji."

"What do you play?"

"I…I'm a backup singer…and a guitarist."

Gendo smirked at his son. _Yui was a guitarist too…but I doubt you could ever match her. No one could. _"What is your band called?"

Misato swallowed as she stepped in front to shield Shinji from any further abuse. "Lovely Suite. We auditioned last time as Shin-chan's Lovely Suite." She made a mental note not to mention she was probably smashed when she came up with that title.

Gendo let out a short laugh. "For your sake, I hope not. Auditioning is tomorrow. You'll be facing heavy competition so don't expect too much. If we deem you worthy, we'll negotiate a preliminary contract. Other than that, I think you've wasted enough of my time. Fuyutski, escort them out. I have much work to do." Getting up, he picked up a portfolio and walked out. 

"Just keep on walking you bastard…" Whispering under her breath, Misato's eyes spat fire as she had an arm protectively wrapped around Shinji. Holding him close, she gripped his shoulder. 

Fuyutski smiled supportively. "I do beg your pardon but we do have to maintain a tight schedule. We've already reserved a suite for you two at the Tokyo Ritz. Please enjoy yourselves. I presume you can find your own way out?"

Shinji was still staring at the door where his father had just walked out.

***

"Well, to hell with this. We're gone. How does this sound Shin-chan? We stay for the night at the hotel to make hot passionate love to each other, if you're lucky Ritsuko we might consider inviting you for a threesome, and we split in the morning." Hoping to prod Shinji out of his stupor, Misato suggestively leered at him. 

Staring at his bowl of ramen, Shinji curled up on himself. "I don't know. I don't know anything…"

Ritsuko smiled. "Looks like your Shin-chan is going into his Hedgehog mode. Ah well. I hope you two figure it out by morning or it's going to be a long drive home."

"What are you talking about Ritsuko? There's no way I'm going to be working for that asshole. Not only does he treat me like shit, he treats his own son worse. NERV or no NERV, I am not going to let anyone do that to me. If that means low-paying gigs and crappy wedding recitals, hell, we've lived through worse so bring it on."

Ritsuko took a sip of her tea. "Then you better find yourself another agent and another lawyer because I'm not letting you back out of this." 

"What are you talking about?"

"You signed your contracts over to me as a down payment in my first commission. Which means you play where I tell you to play and you go where I tell you to go? So if I say you go audition tomorrow, you better audition and you better win." Her face was dead serious.

That stopped Misato in her tracks. "Why are you being like this Ritsuko. I hired you only because you were my best friend in college."

"And as that best friend, I'm telling you, this is your biggest chance to be anything in the music industry. Nobody blows out just because they don't like their manager. They don't quit but they do learn to grow up which your darling Shin-chan needs to learn to do before tomorrow."

"Don't talk about Shinji like that!" Snarling, Misato slammed her mug of beer onto the bar table and glared at Ritsuko squarely in the face.

Shinji suddenly got off his stool and began walking out the bar.

Noticing, Misato reached out and called, "Shinji! Where are you going? It's late! WE NEED TO REHEARSE!"

Shinji waved her off. "I just realized I'm too young to be in a bar Misato-san. I'll see you later tonight. Don't stay up late." Closing the door behind him, he left a stunned Misato and smiling Ritsuko in his wake.

"I don't understand him sometimes…"

"You don't? That's probably the most logical thing he's done this entire day."

***

The night was bitterly cold in Tokyo-3. The trees swayed gently in the night wind as dew melted into icy frost which burnt Shinji's skin, turning his cheeks red. Dressed only in his light red T-shirt and jeans, his current state of mind let him ignore the bitter conditions. He took a seat on a bench and let him and his mind wander as he stared at the black sky.

"Otousan…he didn't even recognize me. Doushite…what am I supposed to do?" His hand balled into a fist. "What does he want me to do? I don't know anything…"

Sighing, he bent his shoulder and eased his guitar in front of him. Running his hand over the rough casing that showed years of misuse, he shook his head. Although scuffed and slightly worn, he had never owned another one. Perhaps it was time now…

Humming a tune, he started playing a few silent bars on the electric. Not really listening but feeling what the music would be, the only sound was the drawl of his voice resonating in the cold air. Moving expertly over the strings, his hands played out the melody he would have used even though no sound came out.

It was a music of silence. Perhaps the best music he could hope for. Because in his mind, it took the shape of perfection. It could be anything he wanted it to…Anything that wasn't real or painful at the moment.

"You're not a good singer." A short, flat answer jolted him out of his reverie. Opening his eyes, he spotted a girl standing by the railing overlooking the lake. Not even facing him, she was standing straight with her arms tucked neatly in her lap. She too was dressed lightly in the cold weather, but her oddly pale skin seemed to glow in the icy air.

Stunned, Shinji asked, "Excuse me?"

She paused before saying again, "You're singing. It's not very good." Turning around, her red eyes seemed out of place as did her blue shock of hair. Dressed in a simple skirt and a white shirt, she scrutinized him with dull, uninterested eyes.

Averting his eyes, Shinji placed an arm over the guitar. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Staring at him for a moment, she spun on her heel and began to walk away. Pausing slightly, she added as if on a side note. "But you might be good with your guitar. You might be very good." Curtly ending her sentence, she continued on her way.

Unable to look up, Shinji whispered softly under his breath, "But I'm not a good singer… I'm sorry…and I know that." Suddenly tired beyond belief, he closed his eyes and slumped over. "I'm…so…so…sorry…

"Even though, I don't understand at all."

***

"Tadaima."

"I would say welcome home Shinji, but I'm not feeling that charitable at the moment." Not even bothering to face him, Misato sat reclined on the bed in front of the television flipping channels. "If you're going to run away again, make sure next time its permanent so I can be sure to find myself a new partner."

Shinji shrugged and plopped on the couch. "I don't care. Get another one right now then. I'll play if there's nothing else I can do." He scoffed, "Not like it matters. That's all I'm good for anyway."

"You're right. You dropped out of high school, I picked you up off the street, and now you're wimping off again. I can sympathize with your situation only so far Shinji…but Ritsuko's right. You have to grow up."

Shinji propped his head on his hand and nodded. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Cause if you don't perform tomorrow, we're splitting up. You go your own way, and I'll go mine. I don't want to see your sniveling face again."

"It would probably be better if we did that right now. You could probably find a replacement pretty easily…"

Misato took a long draught of her beer before placing it back down against the nightstand. "I could start my own real damn band if I wasn't babysitting you all the time. What am I doing with my life though? I'm 24 and I'm still hanging around with a fifteen year old. Jesus…"

Both of them relapsed into silence. Not really focusing on the blaring television or on the alcohol, Misato sighed. "But who am I joking? I never could do better. I  had the chance…god knows I've had the chances. And here we are at another chance and I'm already feeling like we've screwed up." She turned off the TV and glared at the blank screen. "Whatever. Shit…not like I can change how you think Shinji."

She turned off the lights and rolled over in her bed. "Good night. I'll understand if you're not there in the morning."

Staring unfocusedly at his hands, Shinji whispered softly, "Sorry…Misato…"

"I know you are. Don't bother me. Good night."

This time Shinji didn't respond.

***

Misato couldn't sleep and the red glaring numbers on the alarm clock proved it. _3:00__ in the damn morning and I have to get to the studio by six…shit I'm going to feel like crap. _She groaned. "Dammit Shinji…if you're not going to say anything, you're just going to make me feel worse. So say something already cause I know you're not asleep."

Shinji's monotone voice filled her relief as she realized he hadn't run off. "What do you want me to say Misato?"

Not rolling over to meet his face, she scrunched up tighter against the pillows. "You still want to play tomorrow? Even if it might cause you pain…do you want to play?"

"No. Not really."

"Oh." She chuckled softly to herself. "Yeah…what did I expect. I'll tell Ritsuko tomorrow."

"But you'll still go right?"

"Yeah. I'll still go."

"Oh."

Both of them lapsed into silence. The hotel room seemed eerily quiet as if waiting for an answer itself. 

Shinji broke the silence. "But I don't want to be alone…I wouldn't know what to do by myself. So I guess I'll play. If you don't mind too much."

Misato shook her head. "I don't mind that much. I probably wouldn't let you leave even if you wanted to."

"Why's that?"

"You're the best guitarist out there."

"Is that it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Maybe you might miss me."

"Yeah." Misato smiled. "There might be that too. Hell…there's always that. But…you know…that if both of us play and we feel like it…that there's no one who can really stop us right?"

"I know."

"Good." Misato grinned widely. "And if that couch is getting too uncomfortable you can always use me as a pillow if you want…or…anything you really want."

The other half of the room seemed to glow bright red as the temperature shot up ten degrees in that vicinity. "Is it that fun making me do that Misato?"

"You have absolutely no idea."

"How about if someday I actually took you up on your offer?"

Misato curled her body around seductively as she whispered huskily, "Then you'll be in for the best night of your life."

"Stop teasing me."

"No. It's fun."

"It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair brat. Live with it!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT IT LIKE THAT!"

"IT'LL MAKE YOU STRONGER!"

"**MISATO!!**"

They ended up arguing for quite awhile. Next door, Ritsuko pulled the pillow over her head. "Just think about money Ritsuko…lot's of money. Enough money to buy my own private island when the IRS finally figures out I cooked all my tax return sheets and tries to peg me for tax evasion…Heh…stupid idiots…heh…."

Strangely enough, fraudulence and perjury put Ritsuko instantly to sleep. Go figure.

***

"I don't like the way he plays. Get rid of him…and his backup players." The calm monotone voice brought a smile onto Fuyutski's face. Without any threat whatsoever but instantly demanding attention. It seemed to fit perfectly with the girl's icy cold demeanor and firm red stare.

He steepled his fingers. "Is that so Rei? That's your third group you've chewed out in less than a month that you've asked me to get rid of. Don't you want to give them another chance?"

Ayanami Rei, the top singer in NERV whose next single was expected to go platinum didn't even waver to negotiate. "It doesn't matter. People like them are easily replaceable."

Fuyutski's eyebrow quirked. "Do you have any replacements in mind?"

"That's none of my concern. Just find me a replacement group by next week." 

"I'll have to clear all the red tape of course…and go over this with Gendo. Finding new groups isn't easy…plus its expensive as you well know Rei."

"The Chairman has already approved."

_He would…he always dotes on you…_ Fuyutski laid a portfolio on his desk as he studied the papers."I see. I'll do my best."

Without a word of thanks, she walked out of the desk and made quick strides to her private studio. Fuyutski smiled behind her back. "Ayanami Rei…probably the best singer we've had here ever since Yui…but she'll need a lot more to become star material. Who knows…" He slowly studied Shin-Chan's Lovely Suite's portfolio. "But you Shinji-kun…you might prove to be very, very interesting. You are the son of Yui Ikari…how could you do any less?"

***

"Shin-chan's Lovely Suite…you're audition is up in fifty minutes…you'll be in auditorium A…good luck and I don't get paid enough anyway for making you feel better so I'll just go back to my minimum wage job and let you guys sleep it off. Whatever." The man with the clipboard took one look at the sleeping pair and walked off.

_Those two…_Definitely feeling a tic on her forehead, Ritsuko smiled pleasantly as she slipped into Agent mode. "I think I'll sell your contracts to the highest bidder Misato… but I'll keep Shinji as my personal bitch."

Misato woke up with a start as Shinji suddenly sneezed thunderously. Misato dazedly looked around. "What happened…who…what…?"

Shinji couldn't even move. "Can't…move…chill in spine…" Shivering hard, he giggled hysterically.

Ritsuko smiled naturally. "I love that. Those two dorks always fall for it." Walking up to the two, she tapped her flyer against Misato's head. "Oi. Wake up. Still, I'm proud of you. You got here by yourselves. That's a start."

Resting her head against her keyboard as Shinji leaned on her shoulder, Misato groaned. "I am so tired…can you ask them for another hour or so…I'm wasted."

Shinji reverted back to his snoring.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You two were griping at each other all night." Ritsuko stared disdainfully at the boy. "If both of you don't shape up, you'll miss your part for sure…" She growled softly as Misato was slumped against Shinji's head as they both snored loudly. 

Reaching into her purse, she withdrew two items of diabolic proportions. "Do NOT make me use these two…"

Shinji's eyes opened slightly as he groggily tried to get back to sleep and to hell with the bitching Agent. But then, his eyes focused for a fraction of a nanosecond. Shooting to his feet, he threw himself backwards and slammed against the wall leaving a rather nice indentation on the concrete. Eyes bugging out, he clawed at the wall as he began screaming, "NO! NOT AGAIN! OH GOD! SAVE ME SOMEBODY!"

Misato's eyes flashed open. "Shinji only reacts like that when Ritsuko brings out the leash and….oh…CRAP!" Huddling behind her keyboard, she screamed, "NO! Don't do it Ritsuko! FOR LOVE OF GOD!"

Ritsuko smiled as she waved Misato's contract in one hand and twirled a collar with chain on her finger. "I believe all parties are sufficiently motivated." Fox ears sprung on her head, oddly reminiscent of Megumi in Rurouni Kenshin, as she cackled/howled, "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

***

Shinji cursed under his breath as he fiddled with the knobs on his guitar trying to find the right tempo. "Dammit Misato! How the hell do I know what you want to play? We didn't even have enough time to practice…"

"Why are you here?" A soft, familiar voice cut the suddenly still air.

Turning around, Shinji's eyes widened. "You…the girl at the park…how…and…" It was the mysterious girl with the blue hair and red eyes. She was still dressed in the simple clothes but unlike everyone else in the building, she had the poise of someone who not only expected to be here but expected it to be given along with a silver plate.

She ignored his comment. "Am I correct that this is Auditorium A?"

Shinji swallowed. "Y…yes…"

She calmly perused a sheaf of paper in front of her. "Shin-chan's Lovely Suite…I presume."

"Uh…right…"

"I don't understand why the Chairman asked me to come to your audition." She stared evenly at his eyes. "I don't expect much."

Shinji averted his eyes. "Sorry…"

She didn't even react. Not bothering to even look at him, she slid into a seat and began staring at the wall in front of her. 

It was disconcerting…to say the least. But Shinji also felt slightly miffed. Who was this girl to walk right in as if she owned the place? _I might not be a good singer lady, but I can still play._ Placing a headset microphone on his head and looping it around his ear, he plugged his guitar onto the speaker and ran a few bars to test it out. He almost blushed when nothing came out but a harsh wailing of electric static. "I…have to tune it…"

The girl didn't even blink.

Finally coaxing the right tone from his stubborn instrument, Shinji closed his eyes half to concentrate and half to block out the incessant staring that was really unnerving her. Gulping he played the first bars of the song Misato had chosen off the spot. Opening his mouth he almost choked as a hand clamped shut on his mouth. Opening his eyes, he saw the girl holding a hand up to his mouth and standing right in front of him. Struggling to speak, she shook her head.

"Just play. I don't want to hear your voice. Just play."

Shaking her hand off, Shinji took a few steps back and almost stumbled on Misato's keyboard. "What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?"

Ritsuko's voice came from the entrance of the Auditorium. "Rei. Ayanami Rei I presume."

Rei turned her head towards the sound. Letting her hands drop to the ground, she shrugged. "Why does it concern you?"

Shinji's head spun. "Ritsuko…wait…wait a minute. THE Ayanami Rei?"

Misato laughed as she came out from backstage. Drinking a beer, she almost spasmed with laughter. "What do you think Shinji? Don't tell me you didn't recognize her." Coming up behind him, she pulled him into a noogie. "You sly little devil…what were you two doing here all alone?"

"H…HEY! Cut that out!" Pushing her away, Shinji stammered half in shock. "M…Misato! Ritsuko! Ayanami Rei…she's…she's…"

Ritsuko tapped her clipboard. "The top Singer in lower Japan right now. NERV's best I think at this point. Her first album release made records in sales and productions and she hasn't even hit her peak." She smiled out of the corner of her eye at Rei. "Interesting isn't it?"

Standing aloof on the stage, completely unconcerned of the intense scrutiny around her Rei nonchalantly walked off the stage and resumed her seated position. 

Misato sniffed. "What's her malfunction?" She grinned at Shinji, "So did you do what I asked while I was gone Shin-chan?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "I set up the speakers, tuned your keyboard and here's your headset. Don't bother to thank me cause I won't believe you."

Feigning delirious happiness, Misato gasped. "Oh Shin-chan! You really are so precious to me! Now you didn't have to go that far…" Setting up her headset, she tapped the microphone gently. "Hey brat. How come there's no sound? You screwed up again?"

"Turn it on first Misato."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH Shin-chan!"

Ritsuko had to laugh shortly. Taking a seat on the front row next to the stage, she commented, "You're so easily manipulated Shinji. God, if only you knew how badly I conned you last year…"

Shinji murmured, "Even if that's true you don't need to say it like that…"

Misato patted his shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it. Ritsuko's just an aging old hag with a chain-smoking problem. When we make it big, we'll dump her for a younger more supple agent…one that'll put out for me so I won't have to."

Ritsuko coughed. "That was harsh."

"Serves you right."

"I could sell your contracts right now and save you the trouble."

Misato glowered. "Skank."

Ritsuko countered, "Look whose talking?!"

Shinji shrugged as he finished setting up his equipment. "She has a point their Misato."

"Stay outta this brat!"

"Oddly perceptive for a brat though isn't he? He puts up with you all the time."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"I cook…"

"He cleans…"

"I paid the bills…"

"Cleaned your laundry…"

"I forged your signature so Ritsuko couldn't act on your two month contract and sell us out to move to Tokyo-1."

"He…Wait a minute! YOU DID THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

Fortunately for Shinji's well being, a discreet cough came from the entrance as Fuyutski and Gendo walked into the auditorium. Immediately freezing, Shinji bit his lip nervously as Misato suddenly preoccupied herself with the equipment and Ritsuko tried to restrain herself from strangling Shinji on the spot.

Fuyutski gave a mental sigh of relief as the incessant quarreling died down. Still ignoring them, Gendo's face visibly relaxed and brightened as he noticed his blue haired starlet slowly get up to greet him. "I hope this is of no inconvenience to you Rei."

Rei shook her head courteously. "None at all sir. I don't understand why you asked me to come here though." She waved at the band generally, "These people don't seem to have much talent. They're noisy and completely disorganized. I would advise against contracting."

Shinji's eyes widened as Misato's eyes turned feral. 

Gendo took no note of their reaction. He nodded, "I see. Your counsel holds considerable weight. If that is what you believe then…"

Fuyutski neatly inserted, "Sir…this is a public audition. Every band applying has the right to play before judgment is passed. Please…just let them play…and Rei…just give them a chance."

It seemed the whole room was holding its breath.

Pausing, Rei almost seemed affronted by Fuyutski's recommendation but with an imperceptible nod, she neatly folded her hands against her lap and sat down.

Sighing, Misato almost beamed at the aging man. _I owe you big time…_ Smiling at Shinji who was visibly shaking, she nodded her head curtly as they both began resuming their duties.

Gendo took his seat next to Rei's and looked at his watch. "You have five minutes to set up."

Misato bit her tongue to keep from saying something she probably would regret as a stern glare from Ritsuko silenced her quite nicely. "Of course…" _Thank God Shinji was here before me…_

Gendo smiled genially at the blue haired starlet as if Misato hadn't even said a word. "Are you comfortable Rei. If you would prefer, we could move to another auditorium."

Misato blanched. "Sir! We just set up equipment and I don't think it would be that…"

Rei shook her head. "No. It's quite all right. I still believe this is a waste of time."

Gendo motioned for her to sit. "We'll see. We'll see." His icy gaze froze Shinji to the core. "Start."

Taking a few deep breaths, Shinji felt his hands shaking uncontrollably as his body refused to function. _Not now…dammit…not now…not now! _ His eyes widened in surprise as he felt an arm on his shoulder.

Patting him on the back, Misato flashed a thumbs up sign. "Come on Shinji. It's our world here. No one can stop us…remember?"

Shinji nervously smiled back. "Nobody." He took another deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go…" Setting his fingers lightly on the guitar as his other hand tensely held on to the stock, he awaited her signal.

Resting her hands lightly on the keyboard, Misato adjusted her headset and tuned the volume. She spoke clearly to the audience. "We're still Shin-chan's Lovely Suite ready to perform. I will be playing keyboard with drum set background and Ikari Shinji will be playing guitar and backup voice."

Rei's mouth quirked slightly downwards. _That boy has a horrible voice._

Gendo scoffed, "Play. No one's interested in your name until you make it. So skip the introductions please and stop wasting our time."

Misato tapped her earphones once more. _This is it Shinji…COME ON!_

Do As Infinity - Tooku Made 

The speakers in the background thrummed softly as the opening melody wound down. Gazing at Shinji, she nodded as the song began. At first her voice sounded hesitant, but she let the music amplify her voice for her.

****

**_So Faraway!                                                   _**So far away**__**

**_Just Faraway                                                 _**Just far away**__**

**_Tooku made de mo…                                     _**To the ends of the earth****

Dare date kunou shite aruiteku…                everyone walks on in agony 

Letting her voice trail, Misato smiled as Shinji kept perfect time with her voice, his guitar playing perfectly with her. If anything, that boy was the only one who always played it her way. As the second bar began, her fingers flashed over the keyboard almost instinctively adjusting the background tempo and volume. Smiling, she sang into the headset as Shinji provided the background voice.

Ano oka no chizu sae… (miushinatte)          I lost the map to that hill. Iroaseteku kono tokimeki!                             This excitement fades away. 

Shinji closed his eyes as he willed his body to react instinctively. Letting the rhythm control his motions, he was almost shocked when his throat thrummed to provide the background singing. But, unlike so many other times, his slightly hoarse voice matched perfectly with Misato's well seasoned tenor. _We just might pull this off…_

Misato raised her head high as she gestured to the audience.  
  


**_Mikazuki no komorebi ( _**_itsu no ma ni ka**)     **_Moonlight filters in through the trees**__**

**_Boku terashiteru kono basho kara               _**I'm feeling shy. Let's start**__**

**_Hajimete miyou…                                          _**from here.**__**

****

**_So faraway!                                                    _**So far away**__**

**_Just Faraway!                                                _**Just far away**__**

**_Tooku Made de mo                                         _**To the ends of the earth**__**

**_Dare date kunou shite aruiteku                    _**everyone walks on in agony**__**

**_Night and Day                                               _**Night & day**__**

**_Sou sakende kizuitsuitemo                            _**Yeah, shout it. Even if you hurt me**__**

**_Just day by day                                               _**Just day by day**__**

Ahita o mitsukeru                                          We'll find tomorrow. 

Shinji felt the passion rise into his heart as he bent his head to hear the sounds his guitar was producing. Adding a bit of a sway to his hips, he gyrated the guitar around his body as the tempo increased only to slow down as the next bar began its introduction.

Shaking her head, Misato tossed aside her headset, picked up the microphone and almost leisurely sauntered to the center stage. Letting Shinji's guitar play the beat for her, she closed her eyes and sang almost in a question:

**_Yoru Dakara ano hosi wa (_**_ kageyakeru yo**) **_The stars shine because it's night.**__**

**_Shittemasu ka? Omoidashite…                    _**Do you know? Remember...**__**

**_Hibiwareta daichi ni (_**_ mizu ageyou**)             **_Let's give water to the cracked earth.**__**

**_Hitotsu zutsu ryoute de ame!                         _**We'll collect rain in both hands,**__**

Atsumete miyou…                                         one drop at a time. 

Throwing her hand forward and taking a step until she was almost at the edge of the stage, her eyes shot open as her voice projected beautifully in the auditorium. It took an almost pained expression as she imbued it with all the colors of her voice. Fuyutski couldn't help but notice that Gendo was absentmindedly keeping time with his finger. Raising her voice, Misato threw herself into the main chorus as Shinji's guitar increased tempo and volume to keep pace.

SOU WARETTE!                                          Yeah, laugh 

**_Warette!                                                          _**Laugh,**__**

**_Kuyashiuku de mo                                         _**Laugh, even if you're regretful**__**

**_Dare datte! Kimi date! Aruiteku..                 _**Everyone, even you, walks on**__**

**_Nakanaide!                                                     _**Don't cry**__**

**_Boku date! Hitori nan da yo!                        _**Even I'm alone.**__**

**_Kimi ni shita                                                  _**I'm so far away**__**

**_Mienai! SO FARAWAY!!                              _**that only you can see me.**__**

****

God…this was what it was about. Shinji hadn't heard Misato sing like this for a long long time. Opening his eyes, he saw her smiling brilliantly at him as the last bar came up. Laughing out loud, she winked they both sang the last bar together.

In the stands, Rei winced almost imperceptibly.

So faraway!                                        So far away 

**_Just faraway!                                      _**Just far away**__**

**_Tooku Made de mo                             _**To the ends of the earth**__**

**_Dare date kunou shite aruiteku        _**everyone walks on in agony**__**

**_Night and Day                                   _**Night & day**__**

**_Sou sakende kizuitsuitemo                _**Yeah, shout it. Even if you hurt me**__**

**_Just day by day                                   _**Just day by day**__**

Ashita o mitsukeru!                           We'll find tomorrow. 

Bowing off to greatness, Misato backed off center stage as Shinji swept into the guitar finale. Remixing the tune slightly and letting it stretch for awhile longer, Shinji finally ended with flourish, stamping his foot to embellish and letting his arms collapse to his sides as he let his guitar dangle in front of his chest.

And the room erupted into silence. Fuyutski however, was smiling broadly and Ritsuko had thankfully put away the leash and collar. The quirk on her eyebrow however admitted she was visibly impressed. Gendo and Rei however, were completely impartial although Rei was scrutinizing Shinji with something ALMOST close to interest. Gendo was simply looking at Rei, allowing her to make the final decision.

But Misato didn't care. Panting hard, she was still grinning widely at Shinji who was looking back at her with an incredulous expression. They both uttered at the same time, "Wow."

Letting the mike fall out of her fingers, it dropped to the ground with a clatter as Misato sat back to recline against the keyboard. She looked amiably at Gendo. "And that sir, is Shin-chan's Lovely Suite."

Placing his guitar back into his makeshift sling, Shinji tossed it behind his back as he let the pure adrenaline rush soak out of his body. Blushing nervously, he slowly walked behind Misato and whispered, "Why can't we do that every time."

Misato shrugged. "It's just one of those moments kid."

Rei sat up with an intense gaze in her eyes. "They'll do." She looked squarely at Gendo. "They might make a suitable replacement."

Gendo shrugged slightly. "It's your choice Rei. Do you want this group as your backup players."

Misato and Shinji simultaneously lurched forward as they screamed, "WHAT?!"

Rei was still looking at Shinji with that same intense gaze. Ignoring their reaction, she walked up to the stage and gazed at Shinji's shocked face. "I knew you couldn't sing. That was the worst voice I ever heard…it almost destroyed the last part of your song." She pointed at his guitar, "But I was right about the second thing. You'll do."

Misato angrily stepped forward as she protectively dragged Shinji next to her. "What a damn second. What do you mean backup?"

Rei coldly met her gaze with the same implacable look. Ignoring her comment, she barely gave her a glance. "No one uses a keyboard anymore. If she stays, she'll have to learn how to use drum." She looked at the Chairman. "Can it be arranged?"

Gendo smiled. "Of course."

Rei hopped off the stage, picked up her jacket, and slowly walked towards the exit. Midway, she paused, and tilted her head slightly. "I think they can join my band then." Turning a right at the corner, she disappeared from view.

Gendo began to follow her as he tapped Fuyutski on the shoulder. "Set it up."

"Sure Gendo. Or should I say Ikari-Chairman."

"You know me too well. I'll meet you tonight at the meeting. Give me a full report." Tilting his glasses he shot Shinji and Misato a smirk. "Welcome aboard…if you want it that is."

***

"Bullshit! How does that sound Ritsuko? You can take that damn contract and cram it down his throat. Or better yet, how about straight up? Who the hell knows? It might turn into a diamond up there. Cause like hell am I signing that contract!" Misato was livid as she slammed a fist into the table. Glaring at her agent who was sitting next to Fuyutski, she snarled, "I don't believe this crap!"

Fuyutski said calmly, "I understand this may come as quite a shock but you must realize, this is not such a bad opportunity either. Surely you have heard of Ayanami Rei's reputation as well."

Misato waved that comment away. "Then get some other band because we're not biting." She motioned to Shinji who was sitting quietly by the door. "Pick up Shin-chan. We're gone."

Shinji dutifully got up.

Fuyutski sighed. "Please…just hear me out. Both of you. You don't have anything to lose if you do and believe me, you have much more to gain than you might think."

Misato gripped her hand into a fist as she said quietly, "I don't like losing…and I hate being pitied more than that. I know I'm good enough to pass down an offer that is providing no future whatsoever." She placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder as she continued. "Even though Shinji doesn't have a name…and he freaks out every other concert…plus he always gets mistaken in the tabloids as a girl,

Shinji's eyebrow twitched.

"And even though Ritsuko's a whore to money…"

Ritsuko was about to complain before she couldn't find a single way to validate herself. She stammered, "I would prefer…slut…or bitch actually…"

"And even though god knows how far my voice can carry the band, I still think we're the best." She turned around and faced Fuyutski. "I've dedicated a lot to this. I've read the files on your Ayanami Rei. She dumps background players like Ritsuko…"

Ritsuko grumbled. "They get the picture. Can you stop with the agent-bashing already?"

Misato smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Rei might be your top prospect, but I'm out to make a name for myself. I'm not going to get that by being a shadow to anyone…and if we get tossed the first week."

Fuyutski steepled his fingers together as he slowly nodded. "Then you would know that Ayanami Rei has made 10 singles. All have made the top charts every time and have stayed there for at least two weeks." He smiled. "But…you know the catch right."

Shinji quietly answered. "She's never done a concert. Or a public promotion."

Fuyutski nodded. "We're not just looking for backup players Misato-san. We're about to start a completely new band…and a completely new release. If you think about it, all it means is that Rei sings lead. Which even you must agree isn't that farfetched."

Ritsuko answered slowly, "You always complain how a second voice would be perfect Misato. Now its just that you're the second. If you can deal with it."

Misato started looking slightly dubious. "I dunno…"

Fuyutski pressed on. "I can easily double what you're being paid now. I can also provide you with your own recording studio and practice auditorium. Lodging, of course, is always provided."

"I'm not in it for the money…" Misato began weakly.

Ritsuko smirked. "But having it is a major plus."

Fuyutski continued. "You'll get all the benefits of NERV employees…and I'll be frank. Gendo worships the ground Rei treads on."

Shinji winced. _He never cared for me though…_

"So naturally, if Rei succeeds, you two will be there with her."

Misato's resolve weakened as by GOD…a guaranteed living and place to say sure sounded better than parking out the Renault every night. She smirked. "But, whose to say we have any job security. If we screw up once, we're gone."

Fuyutski spread his palms wide. "That's a risk you always walk as a musician. Rei included…and myself included. But," he smiled. "That's the first time I've seen Rei choose her own players. Usually, she doesn't even bother to stay for the entire audition. And she NEVER concedes ANYONE will do. That she chose you guys, already speaks a lot." He slid the contract forward. "Besides, this is only a short-term contract. A monthly one…no one has ever lasted that long. If you survive, we'll extend it to a full-term." He shrugged. "Either way, you get what you want…just in a certain point of view."

Misato visibly weakened as she clenched and unclenched her hand. "Damn it all…this goes against all my morals…You want to say anything Shinji?"

Shinji looked uncertainedly as the focus of the room shifted to him. He coughed softly. "I…I don't know…but…" he smiled. "I do know that I have a horrible voice…Misato…"

Misato stared at him before cracking into a short laugh. "Yeah…you have the worst. The absolute worst…" She snapped her fingers. "But, you could always make me scream Shinji-kun."

Fuyutski sweatdropped as Ritsuko whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. Inside joke…" _Or Lollita complex. Either way…_

Misato sighed. Picking up the pen, she tapped the table twice before groaning. "Fine dammit. Where the hell do I sign."

Fuyutski nodded gravely. "Over here…and here…and here…you missed a place…make sure you sign here…"

***

**_TOKYO_****_ j-pop GRAVITATION:_**

This week music lovers has been insane. Ayanami Rei's FLY ME TO THE MOON…and BACK has hit the top for the second week in a row. Her second album is making its big debut this weekend and already the preorders are backed up all the way until March.

But that's not all. NERV recording studios have recently reported in a public announcement that beginning next month, Ayanami Rei herself will be beginning a concert tour all over Japan beginning right here at the Tokyo-3 auditorium. I would hurry to make sure you're not one of the losers left out of this historic moment in the music industry.

NERV will begin release and schedules this fall so do not miss out. 

Release starts next week once again for those who missed it so if you don't watch…you only have yourself to blame!

In other news, D and Meir Link are once again squaring off in Otakon 2002. Odds are that D is going to kick Meir's butt right off but who knows?


	2. SEASON ONE: The Pillows Feel Great

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK! I feel amped! TIME TO WRITE! PUT AN EMOTICON ANYWHERE THE HELL YOU FEEL LIKE SO ROCK ON! (I got my SAT II scores and I don't believe I got it)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own EVANGELION…however I plan to own a J-Pop Band in the future.

**Tokyo**** J-Pop**

**The Pillows Just Feel Great**

"Wow…it's so big…"

"Come on Shinji! Remember, it's not just the size but how you use it as well. One of my first lessons I might add."

"Still Misato, I didn't even imagine it'd be like that! God it feels good…"

"What did I say? I always get the best! So come right here, right now Shinji cause check this out! It's got your name written all over it and it's ready and waiting!"

Ritsuko almost snapped her clipboard in half. "Will you two already stop with the phallic remarks? IT'S A DAMN BIG AUDITORIUM! I HATE IT WHEN THE BOTH OF YOU DO THAT! SO STOP TRYING TO FREAK ME OUT! Misato, I know you're a hussy but SHINJI'S FREAKIN 15!!"

She became uncomfortably aware of the two stares directed in her vicinity.

Standing on the middle of the stage, Misato quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Ritsuko? Maybe you should cut down on the caffeine in the morning. I was just telling him to check out the speakers here."

Shinji nodded. Adjusting the headphones in the studio, he commented innocently over the PA system, "It's just that would you look at the technology here? And the recording room is large enough to fit ALL our equipment not just ourselves."

Ritsuko blushed. "I…err….well….not that…"

Shinji and Misato both eyed her curiously. Misato of course had to prod. "You sure you haven't been watching porn again Ritsuko?"

Blanching, Ritsuko swelled and attempted to maintain her dignity. "Whatever. I'm going to let you two children have fun then. I'm going to go over our contract again to make sure you two didn't screw up." Humphing, she twirled on her heel and began walking away.

Grinning broadly behind her back, Misato groaned loudly into the microphone she was holding. "OOOHH…SHINJI…do you want me to come too?"

Ritsuko froze in place as her face erupted into a blush. "What…did you say?"

"Come over. Of course. Aren't you listening right Ritsuko? Or is your perverted little mind on hyperdrive again?"

Ritsuko screamed and basically ran out of the auditorium covering her eyes and letting her clipboard clatter to the floor. Left alone, Shinji and Misato watched the dust settle where she had once been."

"Toldya she'd freak. You owe me lunch."

"Aaaahhh….man!"

***

It had been a week since they had signed that contract, and for better or worse, Shinji liked it…a lot. The first things they…or more actually, Misato did was break in the apartment complex they had been moved into. By normal means the apartment was rather ordinary, but compared to the backside of the Renault, it was heaven. It had all the amenities a two door sports car simply didn't have: plumbing, air conditioning, refrigeration, and the wonder of modern technology itself: electricity.

Which basically let Misato nuke more food at once. Sliding the tray over to Shinji who stared at the concoction with a mixture of disgust and revulsion, Misato screeched and flopped over her chair as she chugged down another can of beer. "I needed that…"

"You're a hopeless cause Misato."

"And today's your turn to clean the dishes."

Shinji glared at her. "What dishes? We always eat TV dinners and instant."

Misato waved her beer can in front of Shinji's nose and winked. "See. I'm doing MY part to keep the apartment clean. You should too."

Shinji was about to dig in before he realized that a plastic spoon just wouldn't cut it with Misato's curry…in fact most of it had disintegrated in the steaming brown liquid. Pushing the tray back, he said, "I'm all done."

Misato frowned as she leaned over the table. "But you didn't even eat anything Shin-chan. I spent a long time preparing this…"

"You threw it in the microwave and we both know it."

"You ungrateful little brat…"

"Liar…"

"Fine then. Be that way." Flipping the tray her way, she rubbed her hands together. "That just means more for me."

"Your funeral."

Between a mouthful of slightly burnt miso and tofu, Misato answered noisily, "Bite me. I'm a busy woman. You can play housemaid and pansy girl when it's your turn to cook next week."

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll leave the door open so you can run in anytime to vomit."

"You just want me to walk in on you so you can take advantage of a poor, innocent damsel such as myself."

Shinji turned around and was about to sputter an answer when he realized the futility of the situation. "Whatever…"

[FIVE MINUTES LATER]

Retching in front of the can, Misato felt her stomach heave as what was left of her dinner splattered in the toilet.

Coming from behind the opaque shower stall, Shinji's cheerful voice was heard over the water. "I told you."

"Just shut up…"

***

Fuyutski motioned. "Here is your recording studio. Personal lockers are to the left and the lounge can be found to the right. And here are your technical assistants."

Standing up and bowing, a pixie-ish, mousse haired woman in a NERV uniform bowed deeply. "Very pleased to meet you. My name is Ibuki. Maya Ibuki. I'm in charge of audio surveillance."

Shinji nervously reciprocated the action. "I'm Shinji. Ikari Shinji."

Maya smiled. "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time together. I hope we can learn to get along for a long time."

Snickering, the other two technicians chortled none too quietly.

Noticing the laughter, Maya gritted her teeth and turned around. "Anything you two losers want to say before I bust your heads open?"

Misato sweatdropped. _Remind me not to get on her bad side…_

The one with short hair and glasses spun around in his chair and mock-saluted. "Very sorry Assistant Supervisor Ibuki. We will endeavor to uphold NERV decorum at all times."

The longhaired one suavely dropped to one knee and bowed low before her. "We only live to serve your every order. Please guide us oh Grand Wizened Leader."

Maya screeched as she stamped her foot on the hard marble floor. "WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP IT! Grow up you damn DORKS…errr…." Realizing Shinji and Misato were staring at her, she chuckled. "Oh…ummm….heh…"

Shinji and Misato replied with a weak attempt at smiling. _Maybe she's Schizo…_

As the longhaired one got back to his post, the tech with glasses introduced them. "I'm Hyuga Makato. I'm in charge of the electronics and the fine circuitry here." Lovingly stroking the panel adorned with LED lights and buttons, he winked. "So leave all the fine tuning to me." He brusquely pointed to the longhaired one. "This loser is Shigeru Aoba. He does squat so we use his hair for a paperweight when we feel like it."

Shigeru pointed a finger into the air, as he replied, "Not true I also can play the air guitar better than God. So recognize my fearless skills and recognize their power."

Maya muttered to them, "You're embarrassing me…Vice-President Fuyutski-san is here with them…"

Hyuga grinned widely. "How's the life insurance going old guy?"

Fuyutski modestly shrugged. "As long as I take my medication, the arthritis stays down."

Shigeru laughed. "You coming to the bar today? It's Happy Hour Three for One."

Fuyutski sighed as he crossed his arms. "I wish I could. But I have to go file paperwork at the office. I might see you later though."

Hyuga leered at Maya. "How about you Ibuki-CHAN?"

Maya screamed. "YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE! AND DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!"

As arguing among the three techs and Fuyutski's quiet laughter began drowning out everyone else, Misato and Shinji stared at the scene in a mixture of astonishment and incredulity. Shinji began to open his mouth only to have Misato grab his head and turn it around. "I know Shinji. I know. Just nod your head and don't say a word…"

***

"Judging from your starry-eyed expression Shinji, I guess NERV wasn't nearly as bad as you though it would be eh? And eat your vegetables. You're skinny as it is." 

Shinji smiled wanly at Ritsuko as they both stood in line in the cafeteria. Laughing nervously, Shinji was close to tears as he couldn't find Misato anywhere. "R…Ritsuko… don't con me this time…if I make another mistake signing another one of your contracts, Misato'll kill me…she almost did it last time."

Ritsuko frowned as she wiped her glasses. Coughing gently, the agent had a bemused expression on her face. "Oh, well. I'm sure we can let bygones be bygones Shinji. Besides, that wasn't my intention on the first place. Come on, let me by you lunch."

Shinji sniffled. "T…Thank you…Ritsuko-san."

They both took a place at one of the lounge tables and began eating. Ritsuko looked around and took in the general décor. "Fuyutski showed you around the facility I'm sure. But really Shinji, I want to know how YOU feel about it."

"Eh?"

Ritsuko smiled. "You and Misato are both my respective clients…which means I do have some legal, if not moral, obligations to see you do well. So I want to know if you think you can do well here."

Shinji averted his eyes. "I don't know what you mean. I don't see why we could have any trouble here…we have a place to stay, a gig that provides for itself…an opportunity to make it big…what can go wrong?"

Ritsuko's face softened. "I suppose you're not going to answer my question then. I understand if you don't want to tell me…"

"It's not like that. Don't misunderstand me…please don't." Shinji put down his fork and laid his hands on the table. "I ran away from home…and I quit school because of him. And I'm still not ready…"

"It's Ikari Gendo isn't it? Your father."

Shinji nodded. "I felt I couldn't take the pain anymore…so I ran away…after my mother passed away." He scoffed. "Misato doesn't know all the details. I don't want her to worry cause she seems so excited all of a sudden. But this is the last place in the world I want to be…I don't care if I don't make it big…I'm…I'm just not ready to face my father yet. I can't."

Ritsuko nodded. Reaching into her bag, she withdrew a manila folder and laid it gently on the table. "This is your portfolio Shinji. I've been keeping track of your career… keeping a file here and there…making a copy of all your songs…" She slid it over to him. "I suggest you take a look."

Shinji grimaced. "Ritsuko…"

Ritsuko shook her head and took her hand off the folder. "But more than that Shinji, I've been advertising you."

"You mean our band? Shin-chan's Lovely Suite?"

"No. Misato's talent and your talent are two completely different things. I've been sending copies of your performances to recording studios and bands all across Japan. I never told you their responses considering I was hoping you'd get this job in the first place, but I am always prepared with a backup." She sipped her coffee. "That's the result. Take a look."

Dutifully obeying, Shinji's eyes scanned his portfolio. He shook his head. "This can't be right Ritsuko…"

"I'm not lying." She tipped the glasses on the bridge of her nose. "_J-POP RAZ_ has rated you on the top twenty-five young guitarists in Japan. _Gravitation _has you in the top five. A band called Bad Luck actually sent me a personal memo asking you to come audition privately…at your convenience of course. I have offers from six different recording studios asking if you're available. I've put them all on standby."

Shinji blushed. "I'm nowhere as good as they're saying I am…"

Ritsuko shrugged. "Shinji…all I'm saying is that this is not the only option you have. If you don't want to, you don't have to stay here."

"How about Misato?"

"She's different."

"But…"

Ritsuko silenced him. "Shinji…just listen to what I have to say first. Then give me an answer." She withdrew two sheets of paper and laid them in front of him. "Here. This is your contract with NERV. It's for a two-month trial-period. Since you're underage, I had Misato sign it in for you."

Shinji wordlessly nodded.

"As bad as I might be Shinji, never underestimate me. Misato pays me to be the best damn agent for you, and I do my best to deliver. I found a backdoor option where you can op out any time you want to. But it has to be now." She traced a finger on the second sheet. "This is your resume sheet. If you opt out, I can send this to half of Japan within the afternoon. By tomorrow, you can be out of here and on your way to Okinawa to Kyoto." She steeped her fingers together. "So it's your choice."

Shinji swallowed nervously. "I…I don't know…"

"I'll give you four days to decide…right before your first rehearsal I believe…to think it over." She slipped the sheet back into her purse and got up. Patting Shinji on the shoulder, she said, "Just tell me what you want and I'll set it up. I'll leave it at that then. Good luck…if you want it of course."

***

"You're not concentrating Shinji. You flubbed the second bar and you're not keeping time with me." Misato glared at Shinji with an extremely exasperated expression. "This isn't like you. You've been moping the entire day…and I am getting so sick of it."

Maya added from the PA, "Katsurugi-san…if you want to, we can take a break. Rei-san isn't arriving until the seventh so we still have some time…" She trailed off uncertainly as Misato shook her head from behind the pane of glass.

"It's ok Maya." Misato cuffed Shinji on the shoulder. "So snap out of it Shinji. I need my guitarist here all right? Let's take it all the way back to the top."

Absentmindedly, Shinji flipped the sheet music all the way to the back and set his hands against the strings. "Gomen Misato-san."

Hyuga chuckled as he adjusted the amplification. Making sure the microphone was off, he leaned on the board. "Kind of amazing that this group was selected out of everyone who tried out…"

Shigeru shook his head. "They might last…they'd be the first really. Personally, I don't know why they fired the last group. That was the best bunch Rei's had in months. Not to mention they're second vocalist was kinda cute."

Maya sighed as she went over the diagnostics. "It can't be helped. Rei's a perfectionist…and she has a lot of pull with the chairman. With her concert coming up in a week though, I'd thought she want the old one to stay until after before firing them." Wincing as Shinji flubbed two notes in a row and then completely missed time, she added, "But I hope they don't play like this or they're in trouble."

Misato's weary voice rang on the PA. "Maya…let's take five. We're not getting anywhere right now and my voice is beat."

Maya answered readily, "All right. We'll take five and start when you're ready."

Monotonously laying his guitar next to the speaker, Shinji opened the door and walked out of the recording studio. Passing without a word to the technicians, he dully headed towards the lounge.

Shigeru leaned back on his seat and whistled. "The kid looks bombed…thinks he's got a substance problem or something?"

Maya scoffed, "Come on. Not everyone needs to pop crack like you Aoba."

Hyuga remarked, "It just can't be helped though Maya. With NERV's release of Rei coming in a week, if those two aren't perfect, they're gone. It's just the way it works. You make a mistake and you find another job."

Maya growled softly, "I know that perfectly well ALRIGHT Makoto! I don't need you of all people to remind me dammit." 

 Hyuga answered back gently. "Sorry…I didn't mean it that way…don't forget. I was there…it wasn't your fault."

Aoba nodded. "Yeah Ibuki. We've been friends since college. We know each other…we've been working together for years. Don't still be hitting yourself like this."

Maya clenched her hands into a fist as she leaned over the board. "Yeah…that's what I want to tell myself." She chuckled bemusedly, "But dammit guys…we were so damn close. Almost there…at the last auditioning…but I screwed up." She leaned back on her chair. "And look at us now. We're playing techies at a recording studio."

Hyuga shrugged. "It's not that bad. If you think about it, all that's different is that we're on the wrong side of the pane of glass. And if you think about it some more, we've never had a more set career than this."

Aoba shook his head. "And come on Ibuki…it's not like this is the end. Right? Just think of this as a rest period."

Maya smiled wryly at her friends. "Both of you are making excuses for me…even though you know what I'm saying is right…"

Hyuga and Shigeru didn't meet her smile. "Who said that?"

Maya chuckled. "But…thank you. I  couldn't live with myself if I knew you two blamed me…what would I be doing without you two? God…even though you both are pains in the asses, what in hell would I do without you guys?" They fell silent for a while, contemplating deeply. Maya sighed as she said petulantly, "But those two suck more than we ever did though…"

"Oh definitely."

"No question about that."

"I CAN HEAR EVERY WORD YOU THREE ARE SAYING! SHUT UP!" A chair bouncing off the bulletproof glass punctuated Misato's irate voice.

Hyuga deftly put his hand off the PA control switch.

***

You have four days to decide…right before your practice rehearsal I believe… 

Shinji pounded the vending machine roughly as he grimaced. "What do I do? I don't know…god I don't know." He felt so unsure at the moment. He had been half hoping that Misato would quite literally shove the contract up his father's ass. He had hoped beyond all odds that she wouldn't sign it.

But she had. He didn't say anything. He had let her party and had tried his best to keep his own counsel…but the week at NERV was almost more than he could stand. Not that he missed the backside of the Renault and low-paying gigs that got him nowhere. But…being with his father gave him too much heartache.

Mother had died young…and he didn't even remember much of her. But he knew she loved him. That much he remembered. He smiled wryly. _What would mother think if she knew I dropped out of school and joined a band with a 24-year-old slob and a chain-smoking agent?_

All he knew was that being with Misato wasn't bad…it had helped him forget. He hadn't cried in a long time…and he didn't have to hide too much. That was what he liked about Misato. She was so open but didn't expect the same of everyone else. She was the closest thing in the world he had to a friend…a sister…maybe even a mother.

Was he willing to give that up?

According to Ritsuko, he could leave this place. He didn't have to stay here…but he knew he couldn't expect Misato to follow him. And as much as he hated being with his father, he hated being alone again even more. Being alone meant that no one cared…no one would be there…it would mean looking at himself again.

Turning around, he leant against the machine and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Ignoring the drink he had ordered, he sighed. "I don't understand much. I really don't."

"OI SHINJI! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! AND THIS TIME, GET THE DAMN THING RIGHT CAUSE I'M TIRED!"

Shinji smiled. And of course, how much would he miss that? Getting up, he left the can in the vending machine forgotten.

***

Rei closed her eyes and sang into the microphone. She almost seemed out of place in the spotlight with her pale from contrasting the harsh gaudy glare. The auditorium was pitch black save for the column of light in the center of the room upon which she was standing on. Although her voice was soft and barely carried, it flowed perfectly with the room and even without a microphone, it seemed to resonate off the walls. The simple, conservative shirt and dress shirt seemed to fit her even better than any skimpy MTV outfit could possibly hope to do so.

Fuyutski was still awed every single time. He shook his head. "That protégé of yours Gendo is simply phenomenal."

Gendo smirked as they listened in the box-recording seat. "Isn't she though?"

They both listened in silence as Rei sang. The mood, the emotion it inspired…it was all there. Simple and Clean. And Rei seemed oblivious to it all. The reactions, the almost haunting lilt of the echoing room…as if mesmerized by the solitude.

And then it was over. Opening her eyes, all the energy she seemed to have drained out of her. Almost imperceptibly, her figure drooped slightly and the emotion on her face seemed to vanish to be replaced with an inconceivably tired expression. Tapping the microphone she shook her head and spoke to the crew in the recording box, "I don't like how my voice is carrying. Tone it down. And replace the microphone. I have to lean my head too much to get a decent amplification." 

And the show was over. The spotlight faded bathing the room in darkness before the lights flickered back on and crewmembers began readjusting the equipment and dismantling the stage. Deftly stepping out of the way of the action, Rei retrieved her folded jacket from the stool and slipped into it.

Noticing her leaving, Gendo motioned Fuyutski to follow him as they stepped out of the recording box to meet her. Noticing them, Rei's expression grew marginally more accepting and she half-curtsied. "I didn't notice you Chairman."

Gendo smiled. "That was a brilliant performance. If you sing that well in your concert next week, that's more than I'll ask of you."

Rei averted her eyes as she placed an arm on her hip. "Of course. But I need to have a rehearsal session with my backup players. I trust I won't be playing with the players I have now."

Gendo placed an arm on her shoulder. "But of course. They've already been removed."

"So the boy and the woman signed the contract?"

"Yes." Gendo's voice hardened. "I'll see to it that they keep up with you. Just concentrate on your singing. I'll set up a rehearsal date at your discretion of course."

"I need to get adjusted to this. I'll meet with them in four days."

Fuyutski almost sputtered, "You do realize that that's only three days until your first concert!"

Rei turned her icy stare on him. "Is that a problem? If they can't play to what I expect, we'll go with a recording and get rid of them." She turned away and shrugged slightly. "Either way, I don't care."

Fuyutski turned to Gendo with an almost exasperated expression. "Good or not sir, you can't expect that from any band much less…" He trailed off as Gendo stopped him with a hand. "SIR…"

"Leave it Fuyutski. It's no big deal whether this band stays or not. It's as Rei says. They are of limited consequence."

Fuyutski struggled to contain his anger. "With all due respect sir, from what I heard at the audition, this band is the best chance we have of making our new release a definite success. I don't understand your personal feelings Chairman, but they are good. Very good. Rei is just one voice and we need them to stay…" 

"Is that all Fuyutski?"

"By god Gendo. The boy is your own son…"

"Is that all?"

Gendo's icy voice demanded finality. There was no reason to try to convince him otherwise. Fuyutski barely kept his voice from growling. "Of course sir…"

"Then leave it." Gendo walked past the older man and waved dismissively. "I'll see you at tonight's meeting."

Fuyutski could almost feel his teeth baring…and only a loud snap and a stinging on his palm made him realize the wood of his clipboard had snapped in half in his hands.

***

"Ima telling yous two…that Misato…gotsa perky breshs….but ya know what I think? Rishuko's are WAY perkier…it maskes me wanna just…ya know?"

Shigeru nodded amiably as he poured another shot and shoved it down. "You know what? I could say anything to you right now, and you wouldn't know anything cause you're dead stinkin drunk right now."

"Isa like breshs…and you wanna here aboutsa time…at college….like, I was gettin hitsa on by this drunkass…couldna holds liq…liq….bleer….and I'd…I'd hadsa drag…drags…far to the damn dorms…"

"You sure it wasn't the other way around? I've met a lot of people, but you can't hold your liquor."

"Itsa true…true…heh…" It faded off as snores replaced any semblance of speech.

Hyuga shook his head across the table. "Maya has some serious issues she needs to get over."

Shigeru grinned. "But damn. It's so fun to hear her ramble when she gets drunk. But who woulda thought? I thought she was staring a bit hard at that agent but she was actually gauging breast sizes."

Hyuga laughed. "Maya, Maya, Maya, Maya…" His smile grew crafty. Leaning over, he started whispering in Maya's ear. "Maya…this is Ritsuko…I want you to come over to my house so I can give you some *special* training…don't forget to bring the chain, collar, and thongs."

Snoring in her sleep, Maya's face split into a grin as she moaned, "But semp…sempaii… you said…said…you'd be gentle the first time…"

Needless to say, this opened up a whole new realm of possibilities. The night is young. Party while you still can.

***

Practice wasn't going well…again. Maya had the bags under her eyes to show for it and somewhere along the line, Shigeru and Hyuga had forgotten how to laugh. Misato's dull voice reminded Shigeru of his first job description.

"Target center…flip the switch." Muttering to himself, he flipped the audio control and watched the audio reel rewind.

Maya sighed into the microphone. "So do we take it from the top? It sounded a bit better this time and…"

Misato growled, "No. It sucked." Her arms hurt a lot…she knew how to play the drums. She had been doing it before Shinji was even born…but years on the keyboard had dulled her skills somewhat. Working her shoulder around, she massaged her wrist and let the sticks rest on the pad. 

Shinji too seemed haggard. His posture was slumped and the guitar, which usually fitted him so well, seemed twice his size. His eyes were slightly sunken in and a dull pallor was set around his cheeks. Reading the sheet music again, he flipped to the last page.

Snatching the sheet from his easel, Misato threw it across the room. "Shinji, we've been playing the same piece for two days now. I  know you have it memorized so don't even try to look busy."

Shinji stammered, "I…I guess…"

"You're not concentrating on the music and you can't even keep time even when I'm going slow. Look!" She picked up a stick and started setting up the rhythm. "Look! One…Two…Three Four. One…Two….Three Four. It's not hard. I'm not asking that you play your mind out but at least know what you're doing."

"I've just been thinking a bit." Shinji averted his eyes as his hands clenched and unclenched. "I need to think for awhile…sorry…"

Misato groaned. "Don't apologize. Just play. If you're thinking so much of course you won't be able to play anything. So just let it flow like we've been doing for five years now."

"It isn't like that! First you tell me to concentrate, then you're telling me not to think so much…what do you want me to do?" Angrily setting his guitar down, Shinji plopped into his chair. "Just what do you expect from me?"

Misato felt her ire start to rise as well. "Look! You know what I'm talking about! We have two more days to play this music note by note or we're dead for our practice rehearsal. Concert date is in five days Shin-chan!"

Shinji yelled, "I know that OK! I know that we need to keep our precious contract and we need to be famous and we need all this stuff! I know that Misato!"

"Then what's holding you back then?"

Shinji crumpled on himself. "I don't know OK? I really don't know!" He reclined on his chair. "I'm just so damn sick…I've been trying to play for my life and HE wasn't even there for a single year of my life and in less than a week you're expecting me to think nothings wrong…"

It finally hit Misato. "It's your dad…isn't it?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But I know you." She laughed. "Don't tell me Shinji…you're jealous that your father is giving all his attention to Rei and none to you? I'm right…aren't I?"

"I told you! I didn't say that!"

Misato got up and started pacing. "Then why did you sign the contract than Shinji?"

"I didn't sign it. You're my guardian remember?"

Misato suddenly lunged forward and clapped her hands on Shinji's shoulders. Gripping him until he almost yelped in pain, she snarled, "Then why don't you make a decision by yourself any damn time soon? Huh Shinji? Why don't you try dealing with your problems by yourself instead of always expecting someone to solve them for you? Come on Shinji…" Throwing her hands in exasperation she pushed back and leaned on the counter. "Oh god…our concert is in five days and Shinji's having a temper tantrum. Oh my god…"

Bolting suddenly from his seat, Shinji pushed the door open and ran out of the recording box. Ignoring Maya's startled exclamation, he ran out of the auditorium and with a loud slam, disappeared from view.

No one seemed to know what to do. Warring with herself whether to go after him or not, Misato sighed and did the next best thing.

She slumped onto her chair and picked up her cell phone. "Hey Ritsuko…ya I know I sound bombed. Shinji's probably gonna be talking to you soon so I'll save him some trouble. Get his resume ready…I don't think he'll stay."

***

Ritsuko placed an arm on Shinji's shoulder. "I'm sorry Chairman but Mr. Ikari here has decided to opt out on his contract."

Shinji couldn't meet his father's eyes. He couldn't even meet Ritsuko's eyes. All he knew was that he had run…run so he wouldn't have to listen to Misato anymore…but like every single other time, he had no place to run to. It had been a painfully cold night, and so he had trudged back to the apartment complex almost wincing at the lecture he knew was going to receive.

The worst part was that it never came. All he saw were his personal effects moved into boxes with a note from Ritsuko telling him to meet her by ten tomorrow morning. A single train ticket to Okinawa was tucked in the first box as well as a copy of his resume and contract.

He wasn't stupid…and he knew what was going on. He couldn't even manage a greeting to Misato who was slumped over the table with empty cans strewn around her. It had been impossible to sleep…but what was curious was that he didn't feel like crying. 

At that moment, he wanted to break his guitar in half. But all he did was close his eyes and listen to his SDAT.

The truth was that it didn't have a tape inside. 

The truth was that it never had a tape inside. 

Gendo stared impassively at the sheet of paper Ritsuko handed him. His voice showed no surprise. "I understand completely. What a waste of time…I shouldn't have expected anything much more." He stared impassively at Shinji. "He is just a child. A boy could hardly expect to compete in NERV's degree of difficulty." He stamped the contract and handed it to Shinji. "Leave. I don't expect to see you ever again."

Shinji dutifully accepted the paper and tucked it in his pocket. "Yes sir." _I should be relieved…shouldn't I?_

Ritsuko bowed. "Thank you for the chance however." She motioned Shinji to follow. As if frozen to the spot, Shinji didn't move. 

Raising his head slowly, he looked hard into his father's eyes. Wetting his lips, he said hoarsely, "Father…all those years apart…did you ever think I'd get this far…or did you forget you ever had a son?"

Gendo replied evenly, "I don't know what you're talking about. Don't make me call security to escort you out. Leave."

Shinji's fist clenched. "But…"

Ritsuko firmly placed an arm on his shoulder and tugged insistently. "Come on Shinji. Your plane leaves in a few hours. Don't miss it."

 Allowing himself to be pulled the other way, Shinji tasted something salty in his mouth and his eyes grew blurry. The funny thing was that he didn't feel the least bad sad…

He didn't feel anything.

***

"Tadai…" Misato's voice died. Just exiting his room, Shinji had a backpack slung over his shoulder and he was wearing a baseball cap over his head, shading his eyes from hers. Shinji didn't own very much…but the boxes had already been cleared. 

They stood facing each other for a while. Clearing her throat, Misato took the nonchalant stance. "So, you packed up pretty fast…excited to leave this dump aren't you?"

Shinji shrugged. "I expected it."

"Yeah…I guess you would…" She mentally slapped herself. Even to her own ears, she sounded sarcastic. "Ritsuko'll take you to the airport…I have to practice for my rehearsal with Rei or I'd do it myself…she told you what to expect right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…that's good…" She noticed something. "Where's your guitar?"

As if surprised himself, Shinji glanced towards his shoulder to realize it wasn't there. He answered almost sadly, "I…I don't know. I guess I forgot about it…" He smiled bemusedly. "It doesn't matter. Probably it got packed somewhere…" 

"Lucky you huh?"

"Really lucky."

"I didn't mean it like…"

Shinji brushed off her answer by walking past her quietly. "I don't want to bother you. My flight is in two hours…and you have rehearsal to prepare…so…ja…"

_Like hell. I can't do it without you…c'mon Shinji! You were the only other guitarist I've ever had! Hell, you're the best damn guitarist in the freakin world…_Or that's what she wanted to say because Misato wanted to slap Shinji across the face and hug him at the same time. He was already halfway down the hall. She could turn around…she could…

But in the same time, she knew she couldn't. She sighed. "Shinji-chan…we were a good team…weren't we?"

Shinji paused slightly. He chuckled. "No Misato…not really…" The door closed behind him leaving Misato for the first time in five years…really…utterly alone. Picking a glass from the counter and reaching into the fridge for a beer, she placed them both on the table.

Popping the lid, she began pouring the amber liquor into the glass. "Not really…not really at all." Pouring, she didn't notice that the glass had already spilled over and was running onto the floor. "Even so…you didn't have to say it that way Shinji…you idiot."

***

The ringing of her phone interrupted her recording. Staring irritably at her phone, Rei turned off the audio and picked the receiver up to her ear. "Ayanami speaking."

Gendo's slightly irate voice surprised her. "You're backup guitarist quit. We'll need to postpone your concert indefinitely."

Rei nodded as her heart beat faster. "I understand. What about the practice rehearsal?"

"Cancel it. You have more important concerns as of now."

The phone went dead as Gendo killed the line. Holding the receiver against her ear, Rei gently set it down as a wave of pure relief flowed through her body. Disbelieving herself, she hugged her knees against her chest as she slumped against the chair. Shivering, the phone fell out of her suddenly limp hands and clattered against the floor.

It wouldn't come…not yet…and that was all that matters. Shoulders shaking, Rei shivered at her weakness…her own insecurity that no one should know. 

She whispered, "I'm a coward…"

***

"So rehearsal's canceled eh Maya?" Misato sighed into the telephone. "I would expect it." She smiled wryly. "I'm still contracted for the end of this month so at least I'll have a set job for awhile longer."

Maya responded less enthusiastically. "Ma'am…I'm very…very sorry…"

Misato sat up on her couch and growled, "It's not your fault…its that damn, snot-nosed kid that can't freakin grow up if you put a damn bullet to his freakin head! Do you know what I had to deal with? God…thank god one of you packed in his guitar or he would have screwed that over too."

Maya paused. "His guitar ma'am?"

"Yeah. The damn idiot forgot all about it! Lucky that somebody packed it for him or I would've snapped it in half. Who sent it over? You? Shigeru?" Misato closed her eyes. "I don't really give a fuck right now…"

"But…ma'am…he stopped over last night and picked it up."

"Eh?"

"In fact, he asked me to borrow a new set of strings along with polish and resin so he could re-string and buff the guitar before he left to Okinawa."

Misato's eyes widened. "Shinji…" Her voice caught. "No…" Rushing towards the empty room, she almost tore down the door in her hurry. Lying next to the bed, Shinji's blue guitar lay completely buffed and polished. Most of the scratch marks had been removed and the stock had been revarnished and lacquered until it almost glowed like new. Freshly restrung, the strings were pulled taut with the knobs carefully tuned just the way she liked it. 

SHE liked it…Shinji couldn't stand it that way...which meant…

And it hit her. Hit her like a bullet train. 

"Hello! Hello! Misato-san! Are you…"

Misato grabbed the guitar and started walking towards the door. "Maya. Shut up and listen to me very closely. I'll be there in thirty…no…fifty minutes for practice."

"But…but…it's cancelled and…the recording studio is closed…"

Misato was already grabbing her keys and breaking for the Renault. Slinging the guitar over her back, she interrupted Maya. "I know that! Set it up! I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

Maya blanched. _Oh My God…she's lost it…_ "Misato-san…we can't have a rehearsal with just a drummer and a singer…"

"I FUCKIN KNOW THAT!"

Maya cringed as Hyuga and Shigeru did their best to ignore the chills in their spines. "Ummm….we are one guitarist short though…and…"

"I'm gonna bring Shinji back!" Misato raced towards the Renault. _Oh god…I only have an hour…crap…crap! _"I'll owe you big time but set it up! Just do it!" Hanging up, she threw open the door and with a loud roar from the Renault's beat-up six-cylinder engine, sped off.

On the other end of the phone, Maya looked stupidly at the receiver with an aghast expression on her face. She stared numbly at her other two techs. "C…can we even do that guys?"

Shigeru shrugged. "Technically no…"

Hyuga swallowed. "Technically…"

Maya warred between personal instinct and fear of Misato's, probably drunken, wrath. It didn't take long. "Shigeru, plug in the recording apparatus and alert the support team."

"On it!"

"Hyuga, set up the stage and the damn equipment!"

"Roger!"

Redialing her cell phone, she nervously waited as a tired voice spoke from the other side. "Hello…this is Kozou Fuyutski speaking…"

"Old man, I need a damn big favor from you right now…"

***

"This is Ritsuko Akagi speaking…"

"Ritsuko! This is Misato!"

Somehow, the sound of rapidly burning tires in the foreground didn't sound so appealing. Ritsuko groaned. "You are not going after the kid are you? His flight is in ONE HOUR…give him a break!"

"I need him Ritsuko!"

Ritsuko covered her eyes. "If you're worried about losing your job, don't be. I'll find you a loophole if you're that scared. But you don't need Shinji to guarantee you a position at NERV."

Deftly maneuvering the Renault to avoid near-certain death, Misato grimaced. "It's not about that! Look, do whatever you can but get Shinji back. I'll…I'll…double your damn fee."

And suddenly Ritsuko found motivation at the end of the dark tunnel. "Triple with salary end bonus every holiday."

"I'll sell you my freakin soul! Just set it up with Shinji's bastard father." 

"I could so milk you dry at this moment."

"Are you going to set it up or not?"

Ritsuko reached into her purse and pulled out a slip of paper. "Actually, I already planned for this. Let me guess…he left his guitar for you didn't he?"

Misato nodded. "It's not going to end like this Ritsuko. I'm not going to let him go like this. HE'S MY FREAKIN SHIN-CHAN DAMMIT!"

"I hear you loud and clear. So will my next payment be cash or check?"

Misato paused. "Check…"

"Let's rethink our relative position here."

"YOU SUCCUBUS! GIVE ME A DAMN…FREAKIN…."

Ritsuko hanged up before Misato ran over a senior pedestrian. Laughing, she dialed up a familiar number. "Hey Kozou…you got the call too? I told you…meet me in front of his office in twenty minutes…I know. You do owe me one. See ya."

And with thoughts of a substantially increased figure on her retirement fund, Ritsuko swung her suitcase around her shoulder and tipped the glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Goddamn I'm a good agent."

***

"Flight 103 to Okinawa. Now boarding…Flight 103…"

Shinji checked his boarding pass. Shaking his head, he threw it to the side and left the departure gate. It was just as well that he had left his…no…Misato's guitar at the apartment. Customs had already given him enough problems as it is.

Once again, he was by himself. Or something like that. He'd manage…somewhat…all he knew was that Ritsuko was going to be pissed that he hopped lines. It was almost enough to send him running back to the gate. His only real hope was to get lost quick before Ritsuko sent the SWAT after his ass…once again like last time.

And this time was the last.

It was almost too much to take…a part of Shinji wanted to sit down and cry. But he was past that. If he had wanted to cry, he had his whole lifetime to do it.

Sitting down at a café, he bowed his head and waited for time to move. It might this time…couldn't it? 

"Hey kid. You hungry?"

Shinji's eyes widened as the voice brought back the memory from so long ago. But he was too tired to believe it. Nodding his head wordlessly, he whispered softly, "Yes ma'am."

Sliding into the seat across from Shinji, Misato could almost see this scene in her mind's eye five years ago. The day she had met a small boy sitting on a park bench…something about him…just like now. Raising her hand, she called over a waiter and said, "I'll take two pastrami…and a beer."

"Right away miss."

The two fell silent, Shinji too tired to move and Misato unsure of what to say next. Looking at them oddly, the waiter laid two plates on the table and a can of beer on the side. Misato said gruffly, "Eat up."

Dutifully picking the bread, Shinji chewed softly. "This tastes horrible."

Misato laughed. "That's what you said too…wasn't it? When we first met?"

Shinji continued eating.

"If it's bad…you don't have to eat it…right?" Misato took a bite of her sandwich. "But you still would. You always did what you didn't like doing. Maybe that's because you didn't even know yourself what you wanted."

Resting on the back of his seat, Shinji shook his head. "No…I still don't."

"Then want to find out?" Misato reached back and slung the guitar case on the table. Opening the case, she withdrew the blue instrument and held it out. "It might be fun."

Shinji chuckled. "That guitar is yours Misato. I still don't have enough money to pay you back for it. Keep it, its yours…" He turned his head sideways. "Five years ago…and now. Things don't change. They never change. Time won't move…even if I play or if I don't."

Misato replied evenly. "Then play to make it move. Besides…I met you. How much more change do you want?"

"This isn't five years ago Misato." Shinji pushed the guitar back to her. "But thank you… even if it wasn't mine, you were right. It was fun."

Misato nodded. Admiring the polished surface and the painstakingly tuned wires, she gently put her hand on the wires and twanged a note. "Yup…exactly the way I like it. Nice and tight. Easy…predictable…" She reached into her pocket and flipped her pocketknife in her hand. "Well, screw that." Slashing the wires across, they snapped back and with a harsh, dissonant squeal, lay silent.

Shinji choked, "M…Misato! What…why…?"

"Cause Shinji. It doesn't respond to me. It doesn't respond to anyone but your hands. Five years you used it and after those five years, you expect anyone else to play it?" She grinned sardonically. "Like hell." Tucking the knife back into her pocket, Misato reached into her pack and held a new set of wires. Pulling the slit ones off, she looped the first string across the first knob. Stringing it tight, she painstakingly worked it through the jam and tightened the knob until the string was pulled taut.

Shinji whispered almost unconsciously, "Leave it a bit loose…it makes it easier to tune."

Misato grinned. "Sorry Sorry. How do you want the second one?"

"Don't cut it so short…and leave a bit of length extra in case it wears thin."

"Sure." Making all the adjustments, she scrutinized it and ran a hand through it. It sounded like an old rubber band being pulled back. "Well…that sounded like crap." She eyed Shinji curiously. "Want to give it a try?"

"Is it that simple?"

"It's always that simple."

Shinji chuckled. "And you call yourself an adult."

"Come back with me Shinji." Misato took a deep breath. "I can't play that guitar…and I know I can't play without you. We've been a band for five years…and that's changed me a lot."

"Things…change?"

"They will…or they already have." Misato once again held out the guitar. "Come on Shinji."

"I can't…I can't play for my father…"

"No one's asking you to. When we play…we'll change. We'll get somewhere…and even though we might mistakes, we won't regret it." Misato smiled. "Let's get outta here Shin-chan."

"We never were a good team though…"

Misato agreed. "No we weren't…we were the damn best." Walking over she placed the guitar on his open palms and closed his hands over the instrument. She knelt down and clasped his hands tightly on the guitar. "And don't you try to convince me otherwise."

Shinji smiled wryly, "If you're looking for an easy buck, then you've lost lady. I don't have any money."

Misato grinned. "Shut up brat. When I don't need you anymore, I'll take the damn thing back. Until then, hold onto it for me. You don't get to give it back until I say so. Got it?"

"Was that what you said?"

"Five years ago…all the way till now." Getting up, she held her hand out. "We got practice brat. If we don't make it, I'm breaking that thing over your head."

Grasping her palm firmly, Shinji let himself get dragged to his feet only to have Misato pulled him into a noogie as she half dragged him out of the airport. "But you pull another damn stunt like this and I'm gonna kill you."

"M…MISATO…c…CUT THAT OUT!"

"Feel lucky brat! I feed and clothe you and this is the thanks I get? Prepare for divine punishment."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT!"

***

Ritsuko smiled inwardly as Fuyutski solemnly addressed Gendo. "And so as you see sir…by releasing Ikari Shinji, we put ourselves at great liability and financial cost. As Agent Ritsuko has so succinctly put…we simply cannot do it."

Gendo tapped the contract with the pertaining script highlighted in yellow. "This interpretation seems oddly vague…and frankly I find myself skeptical as Agent Akagi is the one who brought up this issue in the first place."

Ritsuko intoned solemnly, "As a law-abiding citizen, I could not help but notice flaws in my previous reasoning. I simply have no choice but to bring up the error in my ways and ask that Shinji be reinstated as a NERV employee."

If that didn't sound so lame to her, what chance did it have against Chairman of NERV? Ritsuko mentally wished that she wasn't so greedy and corrupted…well…honestly…it didn't bother her TOO much at night…it just made things so inconvenient when you were trying to sucker people with the innocent routine. 

Fuyutski took the time to begin the NERV patronizing doctrine 101 just for showmanship's sake. Fixing Ritsuko with the ideological champion of justice glare, he read by memory. "I believe morals have nothing to do with this decision. The integrity of NERV will not be compromised and we shall stand with our previous decision. As Vice-Chairman of NERV recording studios, I can guarantee you with the full weight of my position AND authority that we will not bow down to such blatantly corrupt ideals!"

Ritsuko quirked her brow. _Very nice…if you hadn't helped me set this up, I might actually believe you. I do so appreciate the sotto voice. _ She grinned ferally at the old man. "I believe you simply have no other recourse…at least one that doesn't increase my bank account by six digits."

***

Maya wearily tapped the PA microphone. "All right…are the performer's ready?"

Shinji and Misato waved merrily back. "Hai Hai Maya-chan!"

Maya pointed at Shigeru. "Make not. Practice record session number 8." _Like they'll really be a difference._

Aoba seemed to have the same thing in mind as he blearily cleared his eyes from lack of sleep. "Recording in progress."

Hyuga flipped the rows of switches and watched the audio reel. "We are ready…"

Maya flipped the thumbs up. "The stage is yours Misato-san!" _Don't blow it too hard.._

**The Pillows – Ride On Shooting Star** (No English translations forgive me)

Amazingly enough, Shinji took the main lead as he stood on the center stage. Holding the guitar loose, he had it barely lifted to waist level as he played out the opening guitar sequence. Standing in the background, Misato had her arms crossed with the sticks loosely set to the side as she smiled widely at Shinji. His slightly lilting voice almost seemed at ends with the harshness of the guitar.

**ORANGE**** no SLIDE…utsusu sora  **An orange slide extends into the sky

**_SPONGE no PRIDE burasaketa      _**_A pride that's full of holes---It's why I hang by_

****

**_SPIDER                                             _**_Spider_

**_Kike totta sono uokan wa                  _**_The prophecy might actually come true_

**_Kakusanakuta_****_ tte ii n da                   _**_of the mysterious beginnings of our union_

**_Iro_****_ no tsuita yume mitai na               That_**_ dream of every color, I want to see it_

****

**_AIAIAIAIA_**__

Slapping the sticks together, Misato joined in as she calmly beat the drums in sequence with Shinji. Adding her mellow voice to the duet, she let Shinji's guitar drown her out until she was just background.

**RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR          **RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR **Kokoro**** no koe de                               **Chants a voice from my heart

**_Sandanju_****_ no yo ni                              _**_Sometimes you don't want to_

**Utai**** tsutzuketa…                               **But it's always there!

Spinning around, Shinji bent his head so he was staring right into Misato's face. Mock-glaring at each other, Misato grinned widely as she had some fun at Shinji's expense. Remixing the beat, she alternated the tempo and volume, forcing Shinji to keep tune with her. Taking it all in stride, Shinji's finger flashed across the strings as he put a leg on one of the speaker's and balanced the guitar on his hip.

Having a harder time, Hyuga was sweating profusely to make sure the audio speakers matched frequency and grimaced as Maya stared on mutely. Looking at the two of them play perfectly in sync…perfectly knowing what the other would do…simply perfect. Maya whistled softly in appreciation.

Shinji took the first line.

GRUNGE no HAMSTER…             The grunge of a hamster-- otna bite…                                         It's all the adults see

Misato shook her head and replied.

REVENGE no LOBSTER…                        The revenge of a lobster-- hiki tsurete!                                        It's all that comes with the territory!

****

Throwing himself off the speaker, Shinji sung equally into the headset as if inviting Misato to take a place. Accepting, they allowed their voices to match.

SNIPE OUT                                       Snipe OUT!

**_Fuchi_****_ totta sono sekai ni                  With_**_ all the ignorance in the world,_

**_Nani_****_ ga mieru tte iu n da                  _**_tell me what you see._

**_Nerau_****_ mae ni sawaritai na…            _**_As I set my aim forward, I want to sit back._

****

**_AIAIAIAIA_**

****

Adding more force to her beats, Misato got fancy as she spun her sticks around only to catch them deftly for the next beat. Acknowledging her skill, Shinji let her take the next bar as her voice rang crisply on the microphone.

RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR          RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR!

**_Kimi_****_ o sagashite                                _**_Can't you see me searching for you?_

**_Kindanshojo_****_ chu                                The_**_ forbidden kiss of a girl,_

**_Uso_****_ o tsuita                                        _**_Was the little lie I told!_

****

But of course, Shinji couldn't let her take all the glory. As the last chorus sequence came up, he deftly raised his voice and reminded Misato he was still at center stage. Maya whispered to her fellow techs, "You getting all this?"

Shigeru numbly shook his head. "What the hell were they waiting for?"

Hyuga grimaced. "Will you two shut up!? I need to freakin concentrate here!"

RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR          RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR!

**_Kokoro_****_ no koe de                               _**_Chants a voice from my heart!_

**_Sandanju_****_ no you ni                           Sometimes you don't_**_ want to,_

**_Utai_****_ tsuzuketa!!                                 _**_But it's always there!_

****

Ba Ba ya ba ba YEAH!…OH YEAH! 

Nodding his head Shinji finished with flourish, closing his eyes and holding a fist out as the lost note reverberated off his guitar.

And once again, as always it seemed in NERV, astonished silence met them. Hyuga was panting from his exertion and Maya had stood up as if to validate she was actually seeing this with her eyes. Shigeru's hand was still on the record button but he made no attempt to stop the audio reel with his eyes glued at the scene playing before him.

Misato suddenly sprouted fox ears as she laughed at Maya. "That is why I'm the star attraction and you're the techie Ibuki-CHAN! HOHOHOHOHO…"

Maya erupted. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! GET THIS STRAIGHT! I WAS LEADER OF MY OWN BAND AT…"

Hyuga groaned. "SHUT UP!"  
  


Shigeru muttered, "Here we go again…"

_Things might change…even if I think they don't…they might change because I don't understand now…_Shinji smiled. "Yeah…things will change…" His thoughtful expression suddenly grew panicked. "OH MY GOD! MAYA! PUT DOWN THE CHAIR! OH CRAP…."

***

Rei froze. She haltingly whispered into the phone, "I…I see….so we will be performing live as intended?"

Gendo spoke quietly. "Yes. Is there a problem Rei?"

"No…none at all…none…I'll be at the recording studio on time for the rehearsal than Chairman." Hanging up, Rei felt her chest constrict as her stomach felt nauseous and lurched against her chest. 

It was coming…that which she feared most of all. Singing on a stage in front of people she didn't wish to know…didn't want to be with…it chilled her to the core. Unable to keep her hands from shaking, the phone dropped to the ground as her legs refused to support her weight. Holding her face, her eyes widened as she realized her cheeks were wet.

It was ok to cry…just like it was ok to sing…it was perfectly fine…

As long as no one saw her.

to be continued

**Tokyo J-Pop Gravitation**

AYANAMI REI'S GOING LIVE IN THREE DAYS! I don't know where you've been living but if you miss it, YOU REALLY ARE STUPID!

_On foreign news, German singer Asuka Sohryuu Langley is really raising the stakes and her eastern tour is set to debut as she hits Japan in a tidal wave. Heil Asuka cause that's all I'm planning on doing this weekend. When you're as good as this red-haired goddess, you don't need to be humble._

_FURI KURI friends! Just don't say that to underage Japanese schoolgirls or you're pretty perverted! Ask Haru Haru Haruka who has been scorching these days with Canti on pyrotechnics and Naota on the 1961 Gibson EB-Zero. Give it up and recognize music lovers. _


	3. SEASON ONE: Rie Sings the Best

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all your support and for everyone who reads this fic! Should I apologize for a delay? Nah…just keep on writing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

**Tokyo**** J-Pop**

**Rei Sings the Best**

"Misato! Oi Misato…where do you want me to put this?" Hefting Hyuga's customized audio equalizer in his hands, Shinji's head vainly peaked behind the monstrously oversized equipment.

Growling as instruction pamphlets for her drum sets littered the stage, Misato glared at him, "How the hell should I know where techie wants his crap? Figure it out Shinji…Rod A into slot A(1) place screw through holes…Rod A? This thing doesn't even have a hole!"

Sighing, Shinji rolled his eyes. With the practice recital coming up in two days, his life had been alternating between endless practice, and endless moving. Since both the techies and Misato had complained of losing all their customized equipment, they had been responsible for manually moving everything to Rei's personal auditorium. Which meant he was getting hernia, and by god, he was not going to cough.

Setting the bulky mess on the stage, he wiped his brow and hoped onto the lacquered wood floor. He picked up the clipboard he had placed on the second speaker and ticked off another box. "Well…the good news is that that's the last piece of equipment we have to carry up."

Misato bit on the pen she was nervously chewing and muttered, "Oh great. That means I won't have to balance anything more on my breasts. What's the bad news?"

Cocking his ears and straining to listen, Shinji coughed discreetly. "Well…it's coming…"

"YOU TWO DORKS ARE THE LAZIEST EVER! CAN YOU WORK ANY FASTER!" The auditorium door groaned open as Shigeru and Hyuga both struggled to lift what seemed to be the entire recording room console on their shirtless shoulders. Maya was in the foreground railing at them to move faster and judging from the slapping sounds, seemed to be whipping them with extension cables. "You two dorks scratched my LED screen the last time! That better not happen again!"

Groaning, Shigeru moaned towards them, "Run…run away…it's that time of month again…"

Hyuga muttered, "She'll be having us calling her mistress by next week…OWW! STOP THAT MAYA!"

"Then turn around and shut up!" She pointed towards the right as she snapped the extension cable taut in her hands. "Storage facility over there so move!"

With grunts of exertion and much thanks to Maya's supplemental encouragement, the trio disappeared through the double doors and Maya's S&M fetish along with it. Blinking, Misato's pen dropped out of her nerveless lips and Rod A clattered against the half complete drum set. She blinked twice more in shock. She hiccupped, "You planned this didn't you Shinji?"

Coughing, Shinji muttered, "I saw them coming up the elevators so I took the stairs…I guess my warning came too late huh?"

Suddenly screaming and curling into a fetal ball, Misato started yelping, "My eyes! My eyes! I CAN NEVER SEE AGAIN! THE GOGGLES….THEY DO NOTHING!!!"

Setting his ultra-dark sunglasses back into his back pocket, Shinji whistled innocently as he went back to work.

***

Fuyutski definitely knew that this was not going to bode well. Licking his lips at the mess in the auditorium and the adjacent recording studio he tried to keep his voice calm, "Well…perhaps I was a bit loose in my meaning…you see…what I MEANT when I said you could move all customized equipment up here…you see…I didn't mean dismantling everything here."

Coming from below the stage with only his feet sticking out, Shigeru waved at Shinji. "Socket wrench eight-inch size…"

Fuyutski motioned towards Misato who was cursing at the drums. "You see…Mrs. Katsurugi had the right idea…moving instruments is perfectly acceptable."

"This one is three inch. Try the one on the right." Dutifully handing it over, Shinji yawned as he randomly reached into the toolbox and handed a tool down the hole where Shigeru was doing his best to revamp the entire electronic system.

Setting the ladder against the wall, Hyuga grimaced as he did his best to hold the speaker against the wall while he used a power drill to screw it firmly in place. Fuyutski nodded in appreciation, "And rewiring alternate speakers at key points is perfectly what many artists prefer to do."

Screeching, Maya suddenly ran out of the recording studio as smoke began billowing out of the room. Stamping on her foot and tugging at her stained outfit, she screeched, "GUYS…ummm….I think I burnt out another fuse! WHAT DO I DO!"

Simultaneously, Shinji, Misato and the two other techs said, "Get another one."

Tearing the fire extinguisher off the hook, Maya ran back in and sounds of pressurized carbon dioxide could be heard as well as Maya's incessant cursing.

Fuyutski's lip quivered as he did his best to keep from tearing out his hair. "But…really…I think most companies would draw the line at dismantling half the room just so you can make yourselves more at home…so to speak…"

Maya's tearful voice could be heard coming from the open door. "I don't think that's going to work this time…Hyuga-san…Shigeru-san…somebody help me…I don't think its supposed to smolder like that…"

Plugging the cotton swabs over her ears tighter, Misato's eyes scanned the instruction pamphlet as she muttered, "Place rod four firmly into drum three and apply pressure to create friction. A gentle rocking or sideways movement will allow rod to slide completely through. Use of lubricant is optional."

Simultaneously, Shinji and Hyuga stared at her from their respective places. Shigeru's legs twitched convulsively. Growing uncomfortable, Misato shrugged, "What?"

 Hyuga coughed, "Oh definitely use the lubricant."

Shinji motioned with his hands, "Just makes that rod go right through."

From below the stage, Shigeru commented, "But I usually prefer the straight down approach. And since when did drum become a sexual euphemism?"

Misato glared at Shinji. Shrugging, Shinji lifted the toolbox next to his leg and dumped the entire contents down the hole. Sounds of rampant scatology and pain assailed their ears as Shigeru's legs seizured sporadically.

"Thank you Shinji."

_They're not listening to me at all…!_ Feeling close to tears, Fuyutski groaned and sat down on the closest seat. _GENDO'S GONNA KILL ME…_

Maya ran out of the studio and shut the door behind her. Eyes flashing across the room, she pointed at all of them, "This never happened…all right? None of you ever saw this…"

"HAI HAI!"

_HE'S GONNA KILL ME!_

***

"Such a nice apartment…even though mine's a lot bigger, yours has a balcony…Mou… I knew I should have bargained harder. Sea-side view, cable television, and unlimited room service aren't everything…"

Misato glared at Ritsuko. "What the hell are you doing in my home?"

Ignoring the bitter glare, Ritsuko sat cross-legged on one of the cushions in front of the rectangular table. "No need to be bitter Misato…I did get your precious Shin-chan back didn't I?"

"Yeah…except I had to give you my pin number to my account! No problems there right?"

Ritsuko blushed. "I see you've already noticed…" She pouted, "I WAS planning to skim for another week or so…and it wasn't like I was going to TAKE EVERYTHING…"

Shinji pointed out from the kitchen, "Just most of it."

"I'd still leave you guys enough money to…breathe…I mean…how much food and shelter do you NEED?" Shivering, Ritsuko pulled her labcoat closer around her. "Is it just me or is your heater broken again?"

Misato's eyes bored into Ritsuko's back as her fingers convulsed around the agent's neck.

Diffusing the situation, Shinji emerged from the kitchen and slid a beer across the table to Misato. Almost tearing the lid off the can, Misato chugged it down in two breaths. Shinji asked Ritsuko politely, "I didn't know we were having guests tonight. Would you like anything to drink?"

Misato screeched, "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO THE ENEMY?"

Ritsuko waved Misato's comment away. "I'll just take whatever sake you have in the fridge Shinji. Don't worry too much." As Shinji disappeared into the kitchen, Ritsuko shook her head and sighed wistfully, "If only all boys his age were like that…so civil and polite…I could wipe them clean in ten seconds."

Staring at her disbelievingly, Misato stuttered, "R…Ritsuko…has it ever occurred to you that appreciating the kindness of others is more beneficial than extorting them?"

Ritsuko pondered the question for a moment. "I did once…but than I realized that whoever came up with quote is either stupid or really really REALLY poor." She clapped her hands and smiled happily. "Besides, why do I need to bother being nice when there are so many saps out there who can be nice for me?"

"You're so heartless…"

"Thank you. I do so try."

Setting three bowls of ramen down and a plate of curry in the middle of the table, Shinji sat down on the far side of the table. Clapping their hands, all three of them bowed their heads and chanted, "ITADAKIMASU!"

Not even waiting for the last syllable to be uttered, Misato broke apart her chopsticks and began digging in. Ritsuko eyed her portion a bit more cautiously…somehow…although it was an impossibility…the food in front of her looked decently edible.

Noticing her worry, Shinji waved a hand. "Don't worry Ritsuko. It's my turn to cook today so you don't need to take out your indigestion pills." His face took a pensive look. "But I did reheat Misato's curry so you might want to watch out…"

Trailing off, Shinji and Ritsuko grimaced as Misato took the entire plate of curry and dumped it onto her bowl. Stirring vigorously until the soup turned a translucent orangy green ish-ish, Misato noticed the horrified expression on their faces. "What? Did you want some of the curry too?" Pushing her bowl forward, she said generously, "There's still some more on the top. Anything I haven't stirred is still up for grabs. Ya want some?"

Shinji and Ritsuko both moved their bowls decisively away from the purple-haired musician. "It's quite…quite all right…"

"Wouldn't want to spoil my…I mean…your appetite."

"Couldn't possibly dream of intruding…"

A bit affronted at their refusal, Misato muttered, "Than what's with those faces? If you didn't want any, it's really impolite to stare."

Ritsuko and Shinji definitely sweatdropped. _She really is clueless…_

Letting the point die, Ritsuko asked, "So the rehearsal's up tomorrow. I hope you two have worked out your differences because you don't have enough money between the two of you to hire me to bail you out."

Misato spoke in between swallows. "Don't worry about it Ritsuko. It's all covered! Except Shinji whines too much. You ask him to do anything and he starts complaining."

Blowing on his bite of ramen, Shinji answered agreeably. "Right, that's me. I mean, what's fracturing my shoulder and dealing with constant Pre-menstrual syndrome between friends?"

"Watch it brat."

Shinji swallowed noisily as he slurped his soup. "I'm just stating the facts they way they are."

Ritsuko interjected, "That's all very fine. Shinji, watch yourself, I think you might be growing a backbone, and Misato…don't get sober on me now."

"**SHADDUP!"**

Ignoring the sullen looks directed at her, Ritsuko reached into her purse and withdrew three cards. "All right, Fuyutski gave these to me to hand out to you. They're your official NERV passes. It'll give you access to NERV facilities and benefits and all that other stuff I didn't bother to care about. So don't lose them or you'll be in big trouble."

Reaching over and snatching a card, Misato growled, "What? Like the way you lost your soul?"

Shinji smothered his laughter as Ritsuko's eyes twitched. Sliding his card over to his side of the table, his eyes widened slightly. "Hey…this isn't mine…this is Rei's."

Ritsuko snapped her fingers. "Ah…dammit! I knew I forgot something at the office today." She groaned, "I guess it can't be helped." She slid Shinji's card over to him and said, "Here's your card. Since you'll probably meet her anyways, hand her pass to her before you show up to work. I would pass it to her myself but well…you know…"

Misato arced an eyebrow. "You're lazy and money-grubbing?"

"Basically. One out of two ain't bad."

"One out of two?" Misato rolled her eyes. "Tell me which one is wrong."

"Figure it out yourself." Pointedly ignoring Misato, Ritsuko scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Shinji. "Here's her home address. Don't forget or I'll screw your entire career over and still turn a profit."

Shinji's face exploded red. "Her…HOME…ME!!" He sputtered, "Are you out of your mind! I can't do that! I…I…I…." He trailed off as the pointed stares of Misato and Ritsuko almost physically knocked him backwards. "W…what?"

Ritsuko murmured under her breath, "He's protesting too much…this isn't like him."

Answering in the same hushed tone, Misato nodded, "He must be hiding something…"

"Maybe some dirty thoughts? Your Shin-chan isn't as innocent as he seems…"

"Obviously. Do you think it's those dirty magazines in the third shelf of his dresser?"

Shinji jumped to his feet and screamed at the both of them, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! WHAT DIRTY THOUGHTS!!" He pointed at Misato, "THOSE ARE YOUR DIRTY MAGAZINES!"

Misato rolled her eyes, "Well…it's not like you probably never looked at them."

"THEY'RE FULL OF NAKED MEN!! WHY WOULD I LOOK AT NAKED MEN!"

Misato snapped her fingers. "Hot damn! So you did take a look at the inside."

Ritsuko shook her head. "Scandalous. Just scandalous."

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH! I'M NOT HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS AND I'M STRAIGHT!"

Misato and Ritsuko shared a meaningful glance between each other before continuing on. "So how's the market going?"

"Not too bad. My portfolio has gone up three points so if you guys work harder, I can retire by next year."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"MISATO! RITSUKO! STOP IGNORING ME!!"

***

_Why are the two of them so irresponsible…what do I do to deserve this? I know I get manipulated all the time, but isn't this going too far? _Gripping Rei's card until the plastic almost sliced in half, Shinji screamed out loud, "DAMN YOU MISATO AND RITSUKO!"

And everyone on the entire subway turned to stare at him.

Crying silent tears of embarrassment, Shinji whispered to himself, "Not fair…not fair at all…"

***

For being the top starlet of NERV and probably their most coveted and talented singer… since…ever…she did live a fair distance from work. Grimacing, Shinji also noticed that Rei didn't live in exactly what he would call the lap of luxury. Around him, the sound of heavy construction and rusted machinery assailed as his ears as he made his way through the more so dilapidated sidewalk.

Half of the area seemed to be in ruins…the rest was still under construction. Hopping over the ditch on the road still muddy from the last rain, Shinji winced as the sound of crashing steel drowned out whatever thoughts he had in his head. "Really…how can anyone be a singer in a place like this? You can't even here yourself sing…"

As he approached the apartment complex Ritsuko had told him to go to, Shinji had to agree, it did seem to be the finest building in the area…it looked watertight and three fourths of the rooms boasted four walls and maybe half a ceiling each. At the very least, someone had decided to splash a coat of weak white paint on the side.

Shinji shook his head and checked the address for the fifth time since leaving the subway station. "I hope Ritsuko isn't playing another joke on me…"

Rei's apartment was on the fifteenth floor…and the elevators seemed broken. It was no wonder Rei was as slim as a willow. Climbing up these stairs day after day would keep anyone in shape. Shinji swallowed nervously…that girl…it was really thanks to her that he had gotten this far. She was the one who had accepted him into the band…

But that didn't shake the nervousness gathering at his throat. He didn't know how long he could last under Rei's icy stare. _C'mon Shinji…she told you herself she liked how you play on the guitar…right?_ But on the same sense, she hated his singing. 

As both an artist and a musician, that stung. True, he wouldn't dream of thinking his voice anywhere in the same universe as Rei's. He had bought her first CD just as half of the nation seemed to be doing just to prove to himself that it was just another fad.

He was wrong.

Rei was as good as it gets. In fact, Shinji thought to himself, she might be better than that. Misato was not a bad singer…in fact, she had coached him his basic measures and vocals. It was just that, it was like comparing a candle to a blowtorch. Rei's voice was born to take the lead role…in fact, if his ear wasn't wrong, Shinji thought she must have never played another part.

That voice of hers was too good to have ever been anything else besides lead singing material. And that body of hers…it was perfect. Shinji blushed as erogenous thoughts crossed his mind. Shaking his head, he fought to retain musical objectivity. Her small stomach and chest might make it difficult to hit the soprano notes but this was J-Pop not opera. That small frame made it easier for her to control her voice, clip tones when necessary, and modulate to any beat. So while she wouldn't be able to scream her lungs out…she never would really have to.

Shinji thought sourly to himself. It didn't matter if he had a bad voice or not…he was a guitarist…not a singer. 

Scanning Ritsuko's slip of paper and the passing apartment numbers, his pace slowed than stopped as he stared at the door in front of him. Gulping nervously, he slowly pressed the doorbell. Expecting a chime, dead silence punctuated my rapacious background noise welcomed him.

"What the…" Pressing the doorbell again, he sighed as nothing happened. "Don't tell me it's broken…why can't anything ever be easy?" Letting his sigh die, he rapped the door sharply and shouted, "A…ano…this is Ikari Shinji…is anybody home? Hello!"

No one responded. 

But what was strange was that there was a pair of shoes still on the doormat. "That's weird…she has to be home then…" Swallowing nervously, he gingerly tested the doorknob. Sliding easily, the dear creaked open loudly. Taken aback, Shinji almost tripped over his feet as he took a step backwards. Refusing to intrude, Shinji desperately called from the outside, "Ayanami-san…you door was unlocked and I…I…"

Trailing off as no seemed to respond any time soon, Shinji scratched the back of his head, pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

There was no doubt a musician lived here. But…it was a musician that rivaled Misato's household touch. Sheet music was scattered almost everywhere. On the bed, on the nightstand and on the walls. Ironically enough, the wastebasket was empty. There was a microphone attached to a speaker, but the speaker wasn't even plugged into the outlet on the wall. A CD-player and a tape recorder were set up on the night stand but judging from their relative condition and the layer of dust on the surface, probably hadn't been used in a long while.

But it didn't feel like a musician's hovel because there was no music. No instruments. Only endless piles of sheet music that turned the room almost snow white.

It was eerily disconcerting.

Walking up to the nightstand, Shinji trailed a finger through the dust on the wood leaving a dark imprint on his finger. There was a small shelve full of old cassettes next to the tape recorder each with varying layers of dust. They were some old titles…some perhaps more recent. 

Shinji's hand slowly slid over the single cassette which was free of dust. Sliding the cassette off the shelve he saw nothing remarkable about it. Black, unmarked and completely uninspiring, Shinji's curiosity got the better of him. Popping the cassette into the recorder, he pressed play and waited.

The first few seconds were static…but somewhere…somewhere in the background a hint of melody was being played. Classical…no…it had a rhythm. A singer's clear, melodious voice resonated as the opening into began. Blending in perfectly, a guitar sequence kept time in the oddest way…instead of following beat, it dropped whenever the singer's voice went high but threatened to drown her out whenever her voice dropped to…almost a whisper.

The guitar was not electric…it was string. And there were no background speakers or equalizers. This was pure music…it was quaint…almost simple.

But there was no denying the particular beat it had. The sound that had become so familiar to him…Shinji had to smile.

Simple or not, this was J-pop. 

Losing himself in the music as his fingers tapped gently against the nightstand, a soft voice came to him almost as a shock. "What are you doing?" Stepping out from the side closet, Rei asked without the slightest curiosity in her voice. Dressed in a long-sleeved black smock, Shinji almost had a heart attack when he realized that her skirt was still draped on her arm instead of on her hips. So while the shirt was barely long enough to cover her thighs and panties…it didn't leave much more to the imagination.

"A…Ayanami…I…it's not…" Shinji stammered wildly as words fought and died on his tongue.

Unconcerned by her state of undress that came perilously close to scandalous, Rei's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the music. Eyes set on the recorder she strode purposefully forward. Panicking, Shinji accidentally pressed the fast forward button just as Rei's finger pressed the eject.

The tape spiraled off the cassette as it spilled towards the floor and the cassette churned noisily, still stuck within the recorder. Pulling the cassette out, Rei dropped to the floor as she scooped the loose tape back in her hands and held it protectively in her arms.

Shinji swallowed nervously as he stammered, "I am so sorry…I came here and you didn't answer the door and…I…just saw it…" He helplessly began repeating himself. "I am so…so sorry…"

Ignoring him completely, Rei almost tenderly began looping the tape back into the cassette. Meticulously untangling the mess, she wiped off the residue rubbed off from the floor and without a word slid the cassette gently back onto the shelf. As if noticing Shinji again for the first time, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hastily digging into his pocket he almost thrust the card at her. "Your card Ayanami-san…Ritsuko told me to hand it to you and gave me your address and…" He winced as Rei snatched it out of his hand and held it up to her face. "And that's why I was here and…your tape isn't damaged is it?"

Satisfied, Rei set her card on the counter and turned her back on him. Bending over to pick up her skirt where she had dropped it on the floor, Shinji blushed and spun around as the blue-haired girl stepped into her skirt and fastened it to her waist. She asked quietly, "Is that all you came here for?"

"YES!" Tensing as he closed his eyes shut, Shinji fervently nodded. "I didn't mean to go through your stuff and it was all an accident!"

Rei tucked her NERV pass into her pocket and walked past Shinji. "Then leave." Curtly stepping into her lavatory, she closed the door behind her.

Bolting out the door without need for a second reminder, Shinji almost tore down the stairs in his haste. Unable to stop running until he was in front of the subway station again, he panted heavily as his fist convulsed and loosened sporadically. Leaning against the wall as he collapsed against the stairs, all he could think of…all he could remember was sheet music scattered everywhere and a fragment of music that stopped just before he realized he knew where he had heard it from.

***

"So you walked in on her while she was half-naked? Wow…you have more guts than I thought."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"So…how did it look…eh?"

"I wish you wouldn't put it that way."

"You sly little devil you. Didn't know you had that side to you buddy."

"I told you it wasn't like that! It was a complete accident…" He groaned. "I told her it was an accident but she didn't believe me…what am I supposed to do now?"

Maya slammed her cup of coffee on the table and shot Hyuga a glare. "You can DIE you disgusting pervert!" She waved her fist at Shigeru, "AND WOULD YOU STOP TALKING LIKE I WASN'T HERE!??"

Hyuga smiled weakly, "It was all a misunderstanding…you're overreacting…"

"OVERREACTING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING YOU PIG!? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU CAN JUST WALK IN AND BARGE INTO MY SIDE OF THE APARTMENT WITHOUT…"

Tuning the argument out, Shigeru leaned back on his chair, "So peaceful…so quiet…"

"I told you I'm sorry Maya! It was a mistake! A misunderstanding!"

"Mistake? I'LL SHOW YOU A MISTAKE! YOU DAMN PERVERT! IS THERE ANYONE IN THIS ENTIRE WORLD WHO WOULD JUST BARGE INTO A WOMAN'S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION! **DIE**!"

***

Shinji sneezed violently. Wearily looking at the ceiling, he muttered, "Does this only happen to me? I try too hard…"

Busy tightening her last screw and giving the drum a good whack for test, Misato asked curiously, "Try too hard at what Shin-chan?"

Shinji made a face, "Nothing too much I guess. Need help setting that up?"

"This piece of crap?" Misato glowered at the drum set, "Half of the instructions weren't even in Japanese…they weren't even in the same language. If you want to do something right, do it by your own damn self."

"Not as easy as playing a keyboard eh?"

Misato plopped down next to Shinji on the stage and clapped a hand across his shoulder. "It's all the same…I teach you something, you try to run away and give me a heart attack."

Shinji groaned as he slapped a hand over his head. "I told you I was sorry all right? I apologized thirty times already. Give it a rest!"

" I guess." Reclining on the stage, she yawned. "Practice rehearsal is in three hours…you gave Rei her passcard right? Cause it would really suck if NERV's top singer got stuck in the front lobby cause you're an idiot."

Shinji blushed red. "I did it all right?"

Misato winked. "I'm sure you did." Her face grew oddly serious. "But really Shinji…are you worried about the concert?"

Crossing his legs and propping the guitar on his shoulder, Shinji shrugged. "It's not like we haven't done live performances before."

Misato laughed. "Those were small fry. Imagine it Shinji…just imagine it. An auditorium packed with more people than the designers ever could've imagined could fit. Each of them yelling, screaming…" Her voice grew soft. "Almost so loud you can't ever hear what you're playing. Cameras in back of you, to the side…everywhere but where you can see them. The air is so full with sweat, noise and tension that it almost blacks you out."

Shinji gulped noisily. "I guess…"

Misato leaned over and smiled at Shinji. "Cause I don't know about you…but I'm scared."

"You!?"

She scoffed, "I've been on that stage…maybe twice in my lifetime. The feeling never changes…the pressure that's enough to fracture your back in half. What happens if I slip? If I forget? If I freeze? And the people aren't even looking at me…they're looking at the person who's singing."

"Do you want to sing than?"

"Damn straight I do." Misato placed a hand on her collarbone. "Cause the fear is what I live for. The edge that's always there…god…" She stretched lethargically. "It's almost as good as getting drunk."

Shinji smiled. "But what happens if you pass out?"

Misato sighed. "That's why I can't just sing…I need to have something in my hands to know that I'm alive…not just a microphone." Her eyes grew glassy. "I'm in a certain class…but the people who can shut everything out and let their voice be that instrument are far beyond me. Those are the people that are the best." Sighing, she propped her arms behind her head. "Those are the people who must feel that fear all the way to their soul."

Shinji chuckled. "Is that the way it is Misato?"

"its how it's always been. That's why those people have the ability to make it all…or watch it all crack in an instant."

"Yeah…I guess."

Letting them fall into silence, Rei averted her eyes and walked off.

***

Maya swallowed nervously. _This is it…_

The stage had been set and wonders of wonders, the recording studio had been salvaged from the brink of death. If it started acting up again, nothing a swift quick couldn't solve. The practice auditorium was littered with press media and VIP members with the Chairman and Vice-Chairman sitting appropriately on front.

Still, the crowd here was barely one/hundredth what the crowd was expected in two days for the finale. Tickets had been sold out half an hour after the booth had opened and already, long lines were still camping out for the next day's distribution. Anything possibly having to do with Ayanami Rei have been sold out from CDs to wall scrolls. The hype was the largest _J-Pop Razz, gUiTAR.//sign, _and _Gravitation_ had seen in a long, long time with tour release tickets backed all the way for three weeks and reservations overloading even NERV's servers.

Maya just thanked whatever god was out there that as a tech of the band itself, she was already guaranteed seating and membership benefits. Otherwise, it would have been hell to scour the market out there.

The rehearsal was expected to be no longer than thirty minutes long with alternated two minute breaks in between songs. Most of the heavier duty equipment had not been set up but most of it had already been sent to the Tokyo-3 Municipal Auditorium for installment. This was simply a dry run and a chance for the singer to parade for the media so to speak. 

Most of the practicing and fine-tuning came out of the public eye. Personally, Maya thought three days of practice was a bit to ask of any band or singer, but then again, she wasn't in much of a position to argue. And privately, she admitted to herself that Shinji and Misato had gone through practice like nothing at all.

They had already memorized by heart (and had a lot of fun remixing much to Hyuga's dismay) all the songs required of them and then some. After that Shinji incident had been smoothed over, practice had become a rather smooth affair…it mainly consisted of Shigeru pressing the record and stop button and Hyuga losing a lotta hair trying to play catch-up. Maya prided herself on musical objectivity…being a performer once herself had rubbed that on her.

Still…she couldn't deny that these two, on their best of course, were some rather hot stuff. If anything, they kept each other sharp with critical remarks always thrown at each other after rehearsal. They had gone over all the music just under fifteen minutes ago and were fresh and well prepared for the rehearsal about to take place.

Maya swallowed nervously. But still…what was Rei thinking? This was the first time she had even bothered being on the same stage with her players…if they didn't make a mistake, would she make a mistake? Maya grumbled to herself. Would those two idiots start having too much fun and remix everything they possibly could? That would REALLY end their careers awfully fast…and judging how high pace a life those two loved to lead, it wasn't too far out of the spectrum.

Still, they did look rather sedate on the stage with Misato joshing around with Shinji as more media onlookers filed into the room. For wonders, Misato had decided wear long blue pants instead of her customary…wake-up wear and had a (for her style) conservative red jumper that showed just enough…barely enough…midriff to get her banned from most public schools. She sported a purple beret a tone darker than her purple hair which was tied back as she reviewed notes with her partner.

Shinji, on the other hand, had finally lost the school boy look and was dressed more appropriately for J-Pop. His white collar shirt was replaced by a slightly baggy red T-shirt and shorts that dangled just below the knees with a generic baseball cap on his head with his sunglasses set on the brow. He seemed much more relaxed than Maya thought he would…and his guitar was loosely strapped on his back as he sat on the speaker listening to Misato who was gesturing emphatically. 

Leaning forward, she whispered something to him and his face broke into a smile as he shook his head and made a gesture at his throat. Making a face, Misato pouted and lightly tapped a drumstick on his head to which Shinji stuck out his tongue and sauntered off stage to pour a drink.

Shigeru leaned back and reclined in his seat as he stretched. "Well…this is live performance…so nothing we can do. Sit back and enjoy the show Maya."

Maya scowled, "Even if you say that so easily, it's not like it's just their jobs on the line. If they screw up now, we'll get fired too."

"That can't be helped. Worrying about them won't do any good." Hyuga took the seat next to Maya. "Best we can do is hope they play half as good as they do in practice."

Shigeru and Maya quirked their eyebrows. "Half."

Hyuga shrugged. "I might not be the best techie out there…but it's been a long time since someone could outplay me. Trust me, if they're just looking to pass par…half is all they'll need."

***

"I'm telling you, why the hell am I even wearing this crap? God…I hate wearing long pants." Gesturing at her apparel Misato grimaced as she tugged on her jumper. "And what the hell is up with this? I like having some air down there…" She stared forlornly at her breasts. "God…this shirt makes me look like I'm wearing a B-Cup."

Shinji laughed. "It can't be helped. Fuyutski took one look at what you were wearing and almost threw you back in the dresser."

Misato smiled creamily. "You know Shinji…without that schoolboy look…if you had some more facial hair…and maybe spiked that hair of yours…I would probably jump your bones in a second."

"I'm really sure. I'll keep that in mind next time I choose my wardrobe."

"Hey Shinji, I was thinking…you know for that second song…I just came up with this great remix. Listen up. You start flat and I'll start with the percussion and you build up until the second bar. Then…"

Shinji's eyes bulged. "Are you joking! This isn't practice Misato! If we remix it…" He slid a finger across his throat. "Ritsuko's gonna kill us…IF WE'RE LUCKY!"

Misato pouted as she spun her drumstick on her finger. "But it would sound so much better." Rapping Shinji across the head playfully, she mock sulked, "You take the fun out of everything in my life."

"I'm sure I do Misato. And now, I'm going to get something to drink. Remember…NO REMIXING!" Sticking out his tongue and hopping off the stage, he sauntered off to the coolers and poured himself a Styrofoam cup of punch.

Like a wounded animal separated from the pack, the very next moment, Shinji found himself surrounded by snattily dressed men and women throwing their cameras and microphones at his face. Choking on his punch and his heart spasmed uncontrollably, Shinji was pressed uncomfortably onto the table as the press cornered him down.

"How does it feel to be the latest members of Rei's band?"

"How long do you think you'll last before you get fired?"

"Are you having any relationship with that woman you were seen talking to on the stage?"

"Please give us a response to allegations of you walking into Rei's apartment earlier this morning? Are you two having a secret relationship?"

Sputtering, Shinji screamed into the camera, "Where the HELL did that come from?" He pointed to the other reporter, "THAT'S MY GAURDIAN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! DON'T DISGUST ME!"

As if a tidal wave approached, the paparazzi surged forward scenting blood in the air.

"Since woman disgust you, are allegations of your lesbianism correct?"

"How long has Mrs. Katsurugi been your 'guardian'?"

"Have you, and how many, male lovers have you had encountered this past year?"

Feeling his soul literally get sucked out of him, Shinji recoiled in terror as his eyes desperately searched for escape. _Someone…someone help me…_

Maya, Shigeru, and Hyuga doffed their caps and bowed their hands. Maya intoned solemnly, "Pray for that young boys soul…for indeed, there may be no greater force upon this earth than that of the entertainment machine."

Shigeru and Hyuga nodded as they crossed themselves. "Amen."

Misato snickered, "Feel the wrath of god boy!"

***

Rei stared at her own reflection in the mirror as her makeup artist left her alone in the dresser. It looked wrong…it wasn't her. There was too much blush on her cheeks and the highlights on her eyelashes didn't match the burning red of her eyes. It was as if a toddler had splashed paint on her face…

It was too bad no one else saw it that way. 

Her hand was shaking on the dresser, agitating the mirror until it looked her entire reflection was quaking in fear. Grimacing, she clenched her hand into a fist and clamped down on the emotions she was feeling.

That boy and that woman…she supposed they were right. She was in the position to either make it all, or break it all. She was a singer…it was all she knew how to do…by singing, she defined herself.

It was how she was raised to do…it was everything.

_If only that boy didn't return…_Feeling her teeth start to grind as her lip curled slightly, she pushed herself away from her reflection and calmed her breathing. She didn't want to know how she looked like…she didn't want to know how she felt. Closing her eyes, she forced those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on what was important.

The music…she wanted to wrap herself in the music until her mind and heart froze. It was what she lived for. A place where she could feel absolutely nothing. 

"Ayanami-san! You're up in five minutes." A polite knock on her door reminded her where she was and what was to come.

Steadying herself until the world came into painful focus, Rei stood up and opened her eyes. Someone who may have seen her would've been astonished at the dead seriousness in her gaze and the icy impartiality that reflected dully off her pupils. Picking a black leather glove from the compartment two drawers down, she pulled it over her right hand and squeezed it into a fist until the leather chaffed and she began to lose feeling in her palm.

Holding her black hand in front of her face, she gazed at the reflection on the mirror. The girl stared impartially back…oblivious to anything but the moment. Rei's eyes narrowed.

Time to stop worrying.

Because it was time to sing.

Keep the hand numb. 

***

Fuyutski tapped the microphone and had to smile at the slightly haggard Shinji who seemed to be wincing every time a camera flashed. He cleared his throat. "Welcome members of the press and all invited guests. This is an auspicious moment for both NERV and the music industry as we begin our release of Ayanami Rei. Allow me to introduce as guitarist, Ikari Shinji and as drummer, Katsurugi Misato."

Bowing more easily than he felt, Shinji had to look at Misato who seemed completely relaxed behind the drum set. Personally, he had to wonder just how ready they were. He hefted his guitar. Well, that wasn't his problem. He was going to play…if Rei couldn't keep up, it was really a pity.

Because like hell was anyone going to stop them.

Misato grinned widely as Shinji's eyes flared softly. _Damn straight kid. We're the best! You and me…we're going to blow everyone away._

"And presenting Ayanami Rei." Bowing off the stage, Fuytuski motioned off as the blue-haired starlet strode to center stage. Camera's flashed almost by the second as the audience seemed to be drowning in a sea of light. In the center, oblivious to it all was Rei.

 Standing closely behind her, Shinji whispered softly through his headset, "How do you want us to play? Do you want any particular beat?"

Rei tilted her head softly and replied concisely. "I don't care. It won't matter."

Misato and Shinji exchanged a glance. Cracking her knuckles, Misato chuckled. "Don't complain if you can't keep up then." She shrugged as Shinji stared helplessly. "Play it by the sheet Shinji. Follow my lead all right?"

Shinji gulped. "If you say so…"

Nodding to signify she was ready, immediately the lights darkened and the room quieted. A spotlight beamed down and bathed the stage in an eerie glow. Accentuating her pale figure, Rei's eyes grew lidded as she gripped the microphone in front of her tightly. The mood grew smokier and more intimate as the song began.

Misato's eyes narrowed. _Show me how good you really are girl…_

I Hear you Everywhere - Tanaka Rei 

The song was a slow one…it wasn't really supposed to be performed at a concert. It was merely a test. An opportunity to demonstrate the synergy between the vocalist and the instrumentalist. 

It was for that reason Shinji disliked it…in fact, a guitar wasn't even supposed to be used for the song. But, he reminded himself, his role was simply to provide a background. This was a song where the vocalist took control.

Playing softly, almost lethargically as the music came out slowly from an instrument used to something more upbeat, Shinji carefully kept the guitar under control. Misato tapped the cymbal lightly in a basic rhythm, alternating intermittently with a tap on the percussion. Keeping the rhythm, Rei began to sing.

Kurai yoru no yami no kaze no naka de       _In the darkness of a windy night _

**Shizuka ni sotoo mo samasu toki                  **_when I awake calmly,_

**Douka saisho ni utsuru sono sekai ga          **_Please the world reflected in my eyes first and_

Mimi ni fureru sono koe ga                           _The voice touch me Kyou mo ano hito de…                                  __Be that person's… _

**De aru you subete ga umarete                      **_Everything created from that point and_

**Dare mo ga kurushimanai de sumu you ni   **_I wish no one be hurt_

It was rather poignant. A simple song…really not for the instrumentalists to play a large role. And as such, Shinji could acknowledge Rei's skill. But he was still not very impressed. Instead of tuning his guitar to match Rei's voice, he still followed behind Misato's drum and let her call the beat. 

The fact could not have been lost on Rei, but she didn't make any effort to rein in her players. She neither alternated her beat nor hurried her voice. It was still calm…still very smooth. Letting her voice trail on the end note, she flowed into the chorus.

**Ano HITO to no mach ga suki          **_I love the downtown, being with that PERSON_

**Ano HITO to no ame ga suki            **_I love the rain, being with that PERSON_

**Ano HITO to no to ga suki…            **_I love sound, being with that PERSON_

**I hear EVERYWHERE…                 **_I hear you everywhere_

Tsumetai asa… hanareteitta toshite mo…                  _Even if we are apart in a cold morning _

Maya breathed a sigh of relief. The first half of the song had proceeded quite well…a bit on the boring side but still, very well. Oh, it wasn't lost on her that Shinji was playing with Misato instead of with Rei, but with such a standardized background, it wasn't too much a difference.

Ritsuko too could sense the differing tension on the stage…the almost cynical lethargic play. Misato wasn't pushing herself to excel in any one way but was simply playing a sheet of music…which for now, was all Ritsuko needed or wanted her to do. Once they got past this hurdle, there would be plenty of time to add an artist's touch.

And Rei suddenly made an entrance. Jumping ahead two notes earlier, she added a lilt to her voice and began to speed up. Almost taking Misato by surprise, Shinji smoothly covered by matching pace and giving time for Misato to play catch up. Ad-libbing a note, Misato gritted her teeth softly. _Are you trying to outplay us?_

In the seats, Gendo smiled.

Sora wa nan no ichibu nandarou        _I wonder who the sky belongs to… _

**Kitto chiisana hanabira mitai ni        **_I believe that like a small flower petal,_

**Wazuka de kasuka de                       **_bit and subtle and_

**Ki ni mo tomenai you na                    **_not being aware of,_

Ooki na sora ga sino ue iku               _Another great sky is over it. _

Misato suddenly lengthened the transition time from the first bar to the next. Adding a few more beats to the percussion, she changed the entire tempo and randomly slowed and sped the beat. Swallowing nervously to himself, Shinji let himself follow her remix as his hands almost moved by instinct.

Completely unphased, Rei waited a few measures, keeping time with the new beat mentally and adjusting the song to match. Picking the perfect time to slide in, she squeezed the microphone tighter and raised her voice until the background music blended perfectly with hers.

Hateshinai yozora….ah ah ah…       _Boundless night sky…oh…oh _

**Annu fuu ni naretara                          **_If I could be like that_

**Chikaku ni iratara                              **_If I could be beside like that_

**Subete o wake ate iketara ii no ni     **_If I could share everything, I wish…_

**Ano HITO to no mach ga suki          **_I love the downtown, being with that PERSON_

**Ano HITO to no ame ga suki            **_I love the rain, being with that PERSON_

**Ano HITO to no to ga suki…            **_I love sound, being with that PERSON_

**I hear you EVERYWHERE              **_I hear you everywhere…_

**Kikoeteru you                                    **_I'm hearing_

Mou aenai to wakatte mo…              _even if I found that I can not see you… _

Letting her voice die, Shinji's eyes were raised in admiration as he began the ending bar. Winding down, he internally shook his head.

Misato was a bit stunned. True it wasn't the most complex of remixes but it should've been one that would've forced Rei to follow their lead. The girl had taken it all in stride and then some. And to be all honest, it even made it look like she had planned it all. 

She was good…

And she was just getting started because she wasn't even done. Slipping back into the music just as the guitar began winding down; she caught Shinji completely by surprise as she gripped the microphone and began repeating the end chorus. Misato was caught completely off guard as her sticks were already laid down on the pad. Unable to even catch-up she vainly looked on at Shinji. _THAT BITCH!_

Allowing her voice to lilt and sway, Rei's voice took on more subtle qualities as Shinji was forced to completely follow her lead. Listening by rote and half by pure pattern, Shinji's fingers flashed on the strings as Rei forced him to stay note by note or leave him completely behind. 

**Ano HITO to no mach ga suki          **_I love the downtown, being with that PERSON_

**Ano HITO to no ame ga suki            **_I love the rain, being with that PERSON_

**Ano HITO to no to ga suki…            **_I love sound, being with that PERSON_

**I hear you EVERYWHERE              **_I hear you everywhere…_

**Kikoeteru you                                    **_I'm hearing_

**Mou aenai to wakatte mo…              _even if I found that I can not see you…_**

It ended just soon enough. Barely keeping up with her rhythm until the end, Shinji flubbed two notes on the end but hastily improvised to keep the ending at par. Sweating profusely, he wiped the sheen of sweat on his brow as his hand complained bitterly. As the members in the audience applauded, he could almost see the half-smirk on Gendo's face and the shocked looks on the techie's…probably mirroring his own. He took a gulp of water as his dry throat felt completely parched. _What was THAT? _

Rei had completely outsang them, outplayed them, and outclassed them in every single department. He had barely kept up with her remix and he had been raised realizing music could be changed a thousand times over. And all she did was raise or drop her voice…she didn't even have an instrument. Unable to keep the admiration out of his voice, his voice wavered as he croaked, "Wow…that is good…"

And standing on the middle of the stage, aloof to them was Ayanami Rei, eyes still half-lidded with the music…placed in a world that he could never understand. Shinji shook his head. "That is good…"

***

The rehearsal had continued on with Misato following her role and Shinji dutifully following suit. It had been quite disconcerting at times to look at Ritsuko's face but… Shinji swallowed, it hadn't gone QUITE as bad as he had thought. This was the part he had dreaded more than anything.

The press conference.

Barely had the last note been played had they been ushered into the room and thrown to the mercy of the media. And the scale was simply mind-boggling. How on earth the paparazzi could fit so much heavy equipment into a single room was probably beyond the laws of physics. Sitting behind a press box, Shinji nervously took a gulp of water and awaited the inevitability of fate.

He almost envied the impartial, even aura that Rei seemed to project…like the eye of a vast and powerful hurricane.

As soon as the last camera and spotlight had been positioned, Fuyutski gave the go-ahead signal and the room erupted as if hell had been unleashed. Immediately, ten different cameras flashed light, making Shinji blink and eyes water. The clamor was simply incredible…the only godsend was that most of the questions were aimed at the real star of the show rather than the side-cast.

Misato could only smile. Because someone who was ten years her minor had just torched her…Rei had played on her field and systematically dismantled her. She shook her head and leaned on the table noticing Shinji had the same disbelieving attitude as she did. Giving him a reassuring smile, he blushed and shrugged in response.

Because really…how do you compete with someone as good as Rei? 

"Ayanami-san! Do you expect your next release to go platinum?"

"Your latest song has stayed on the top charts for three weeks yet your second release has fallen from the top place. How will this affect your career?"

"AYANAMI-SAN! WHAT ARE THE RUMORS WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH…"

"Ayanami-san!"

"Rei-chan! Please answer this…"

It was completely brutal without even the slightest remorse or privacy. In some ways, it was so completely ironic that to those who achieved the greatest fame, there were those who wished them to collapse so they could start anew. 

Shinji's eyes widened as he saw blood begin to drip down Ayanami's pale skin. Following the trail, he gasped as he saw Rei's fist clenched in a tight ball. The black glove she wore did nothing to disguise the strained muscles or the bruise that was beginning to form on her forearm as well as her palm. But most disconcerting was the impartial gaze in her eyes as she stared sightlessly at the crowd. Stared so lost…

Her pupils were completely dilated.

And her black glove never unclenched…and never stopped shaking.

***

Misato swallowed nervously as Ritsuko waved the sheet music in the air. "Misato…what the hell were you trying to pull? I might not be a musician but I as sure as hell now what you were playing wasn't on the damn sheet! Do you have any idea what could have happened?

Turning on Shinji, Ritsuko exclaimed, "And what were you doing following her lead? I know you two can read each other's twisted minds but I don't think you can expect that from everyone!"

Scratching his head nervously, Shinji shrugged weakly, "It's not like it made a difference or anything…"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT SHINJI!"

Misato interrupted, "Don't blame him. It was my fault. I got kinda cocky…" Smiling weakly, Misato shrugged. "I don't know what got into me…I guess I just wanted to see how good Rei is."

Ritsuko scowled, "That is so like you." Wiping her glasses, she sighed, "Well…nothing went wrong…and I think you learned that Rei IS that good. And the press loved the remixes so it's not like you got any bad publicity…" She forcefully pointed a finger at the both of them. "But if you two do ANYTHING like that again…

Letting her voice trail off, Ritsuko groaned, "God…you two give me a heart attack. I'll clear it up with Fuyutski…don't worry about it. I'll clear up for you guys again…"

Misato and Shinji smiled weakly. "Thanks Ritsuko…how much will it cost?"

Ritsuko waved it off. "I'll take an IOU…god…I'm too shocked to haggle right now." Turning down the corner and tapping her clipboard, she shook her head. "I'll con you both later."

Suddenly alone, Shinji smiled wanly at Misato. "Guess we learned we're not as good as we think we are eh?"

Misato sat down. "I guess so…we had trouble keeping up with her…and you were playing your fingers off." She whistled, "Damn…I haven't seen anything like that in a long time. Guess Ayanami's the genuine article."

Shinji frowned, "Not too generous with the press though."

Waving him off, Misato shook her head. "That's no biggy. C'mon…she's the biggest name in Japan right now. She's probably used to it."

"She seemed kinda agitated to me though…"

Misato sighed. "Who know. Probably just jitters…not like she's actually scared of the limelight. Trust me Shinji…if she doesn't expect it…she shouldn't be singing in the first place."

***

Slowly, painfully, Rei flattened out her palm against the table. Grimacing as waves of fresh pain tore at her hand, she slowly peeled the black glove off her hand. Breathing deeply, she winced as feeling began to return and the numbness wore off. The bruise on her right hand was dark purple and was split in the middle. Although it hadn't started swelling, it was still very tender to the touch.

Rei bit her lip gently as her hand throbbed in the cool of her dressing room. It had been a long time since she had to do this…but, now…she didn't have a choice. She had already felt the pain as soon as the song had ended. Coping with what others expected of her had ended the music.

Like it always had.

Reclining in her chair, she waited for the pain to stop…waited…waited…

Would the pain really ever stop though? 

***

Misato glared dumbfounded at the blue-haired girl. Tapping her drumsticks together, she pointed at the sheet music in front of her. "Can you at least TELL me when you're going to change beat or at least what tone you want?" Ruffling through to the end, she pointed at the third and the fourth bar. "How do you want to do this?"

Maya groaned inwardly. It was the last day before the concert and the band of Rei and company was still trying to eke out a coexistence. Ever since the practice rehearsal, Misato had been a bit testy and Shinji had almost disappeared into another bout of nothingness. Rei…well…was Rei…which in there was half the problem.

She was a brilliant singer. She could easily adapt to any music presented to her with a voice that made water look solid. She could make her voice run loops around any melody and stop on a dime…which again is what she usually did.

So thus the background players were forced to play a song they weren't sure would stay constant and if anything, Rei HATED being directed by a background. Impartial irritation flashed through her eyes as she stated for the fifth time, "Just follow my lead."

Misato exploded. "WHAT LEAD?! You change beat every fifth measure just to get a kick and it's not like I even know what's going to come next! Why don't we just stick to the music on the sheet!"

Rei's voice brooked no discussion. "No."

Breaking in between the two before Misato went ballistic, Shinji interposed himself between the singer and the drummer. He spoke soothingly to Misato. "Look…we'll come up with a definite melody later…and for now Misato, just play it the way it is. It might not fit now, but it's the best start we have."

Misato glowered at the boy who rapidly felt his spine begin to disintegrate. Crossing her arms, she exclaimed, "Fine! We'll do that! I want to see how far we get tonight."

Shinji looked at Rei, who after the minutest hesitation, nodded sullenly. He pointed at Hyuga, "Ok, let's take it from the top…"

Misato grumbled under her breath, "I bet she didn't even fire the bands before her…I bet they all freakin quit!"

"Recital Take 12…and go…"

Shinji winced as sighed as immediately Rei's flawless voice clashed directly with Misato's flawless playing. Why was such perfection always wasted…?

***

Rei grimaced slightly as her right hand reacted bitterly as she tried to pick up her cup of tea. Ignoring the pain, she picked up the cup nonetheless and took a sip. 

Walking into the cafeteria, Shinji slid a seat in front of her and tossed a First Aid kit on the table. "I wouldn't put too much pressure on that hand of yours. You aggravate it too much and it'll become infected."

A flash of surprise lit her eyes before Rei clamped down and replied coolly, "I don't think it's any of your concern." Her grip tightened on the cup as she tried to hide her wound, "I am still quite able to sing."

"But if you can't hold your microphone, that might be a problem." Shinji motioned for her to let him see her palm. "If that happens, Misato'll probably want to take lead role."

The bait worked perfectly. Grudgingly setting the cup on the table, Rei gingerly laid her hand palm up and looked away. 

Shaking his head, Shinji examined the gaping bruise. "You probably don't want to wear your glove for a long time. There's a good chance you might get it infected…" He sucked in his breath. "The bruise is split all across the middle and its still bleeding…you can still see the fingernail marks." Flipping the med box open, he withdrew a cotton swab and lightly dipped it in alcohol. Running the swab over her wound, Rei didn't even so much as blink.

Shinji shook his head. "You're amazing…I remember I was screaming my lungs out when Misato did this to me."

Rei looked at Shinji over the corner of her eye. "Why?"

"It was after our first concert…I was so scared. I gripped my guitar wires too hard and lacerated my hand in four different places." Shinji shrugged. "We didn't have enough money to get a real doctor so Misato had Ritsuko stitch me up herself." He chuckled, "I didn't even get past the alcohol before I was already crying."

Throwing the blood-crusted swab away, Shinji picked up a bandage and began wrapping it around her hand. Almost forcefully, Rei asked, "How did you know?"

"I noticed during the press conference that you were already bleeding." He looked curiously at Rei, "You don't like being around other people much do you?"

Rei bit out, "That's none of your concern."

Blushing, Shinji focused on his task at hand. "Sorry…I didn't mean to pry." Unwrapping the gauze from the roll, he gingerly began wrapping it tightly. "If it hurts, tell me."

"I don't care." Flatly averting her eyes, she sniffed. "It doesn't matter…"

Shinji sighed, "I tell myself that the whole time…but it doesn't help." Shinji shook his head. "Somewhere along the line…I needed to find the reason why I was playing." He smiled ruefully, "Ayanami-san…why do you sing?" 

Rei's eyes flashed as her eyes hardened slightly.

Blushing, Shinji scratched the back of his head. "Sorry! I…I'm prying again…I'm sorry…"

"I sing because it's my connection to other people." 

Shinji almost dropped the roll of gauze in his surprise; not expecting a response. "Eh?"

Rei continued, "In my singing…I reach out to people. It's my bond. That is why I can sing."

Wetting his lips, Shinji stated gently, "But…you're scared of those people…aren't you Ayanami-san? Those people you sing for…they don't understand you…so even if you're connecting with them, you're still separated."

Rei didn't interrupt him this time.

"I was scared…I didn't want to perform for people I didn't even know. Playing…was something I always did by myself. It was something I've never done with…or in front of other people." Taping the gauze on, Shinji pushed her hand back to her. "Here you go. Our break's nearly over…so…ja…"

Watching him pick up the box and leave, Rei suddenly stood up from her chair and spoke to his back, "So…did you ever get over it? The fear…"

Shinji paused and replied, "No...not really…but I did realize that I could play the way I wanted to…and the way I am…even though I'm still playing for strangers."

Rei asked quietly, "What do you mean?"

"I learned that even if I was connecting with those other people, I wasn't playing for them. I was playing for the other people on the stage. The only people who understood what I was doing and appreciated me for it. That's why it doesn't matter if you're in front of a crowd or in front of yourself."

_So can they be playing…for me? Even if I'm not singing for them, can they still play for me? These people on the stage?  _Rei wet her lips. "Ikari-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Tell Katsurugi-san I want the opening at B and at two beat intervals." Sitting back down, she began sipping her tea as if nothing was possibly different in the world. He noticed she used her left hand this time.

Shinji smiled. "Hai Hai."

***

"Oi! Ayanami-san! We're up…DAMN…just listen to that!" Already the walls of the auditorium were thundering as veritably thousands of fans stamped, screamed, and stampeded in the stands. Rapping her door quickly, Shinji slid the sunglasses over his eyes and grinned. "I'll meet you at the reception room so hurry up."

Rei sat in front of the dresser mirror watching her reflection jump and quiver as the glass shook sporadically and at times seemed to be on the verge of shattering. Curiously, she looked at her right hand. Bandaged slightly, and although a bit sore, it was lying on the table completely still. Reaching into the drawer for her glove, she slid it over her hand. Her hand quivered as she almost reflexively began closing her hand over the palm.

But what would that do? If it meant not feeling pain now…it would mean feeling pain later…

The girl in the mirror, her reflection…stared back at her…and smiled.

Opening the door, the concert hall rocked as her name echoed across the entire auditorium. Walking through the hall to the stage where the curtain had yet to be raised, she found Shinji sitting on the speaker listening absentmindedly. Taking her place next to him, he smiled. "It's your name Ayanami-san…it's all for you."

Rei slid both hands around the microphone and asked softly, "Are you still scared?"

"Eh?"

"Don't be." Turning her head slightly, Shinji's heart skipped a beat as she offered a small smile. "I'm not going to let you be scared."

Shinji blushed and averted his eyes. 

Sauntering into the room, Misato slapped her drumsticks together and grinned as she sat down. "HELL YEAH! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She cocked her ear, "Damn straight!"

As the PA system began blaring out ending introductions and the scream from the audience almost grew painful, Rei took a deep breath as the curtain began rising. "Let's rock."

And the room erupted into a maddening spiral of noise as the spotlight and the music poured through from everyone and everything…forcing the numbness, the pain and the fear to the side. Singing, playing, drumming for what seemed to be an entire world…when in reality, all that mattered was the three people on the stage…understanding what they were doing and appreciating what each other did.

Keep on playing. Find a reason between the lights, the sound, and the feel…

Find your own music. Cause this is J-Pop.

**_Tokyo_****_ J-Pop Gravitation_**

****

**_HOLY SHIT!! I CAN DIE A HAPPY FREAKIN MAN!!! I LIVED TO SEE AYANAMI LIVE IN CONCERT!! For ANYONE who missed it, take some time to reflect on your meaningless existence and than get your ass moving to pick up the second concert tickets! Release dates are open all the way until next week!_**

****

**_What are you doing reading this? MOVE!!_**

****

**_On other news, press releases have discovered that Ikari Shinji and Katsurugi Misato have both received a full year extension to their contracts making them the first band EVER to survive Ayanami Rei's attrition. And Misato can do a private interview WHENEVER she wants cause I don't even care if she's asking all the questions._**

****

**_Asuka's release is scheduled to be on the same date as Ayanami Rei's second concert so expect the biggest bash this side of _****_Japan_****_. Mein Gott I'm so stoked. J-Pop vs. Ranting Germans…KUSO! Why can't I go to both?!_**

****

**_Look for it!_**

****

**_And before I forget, for all those who care…Chiii….!_**

****

****

Tossing the magazine to the side, Asuka muttered, "Wow, a blue-haired freak albino is the top thing in Japan. Those people have some serious issues."

Grinning, Kaji looked up from all his paperwork. "You seem confident Asuka-chan."

Giving him a droll expression, Asuka grinned. "Aww…c'mon Kaji-kun! It's only J-Pop. And besides…I'm the damn best." 

Kaji shrugged, "That you are Asuka. Think the world is ready to know that?"

Smirking and stuffing her hands into her pockets, Asuka's eyes narrowed to feral slits. "Bring it…Ayanami Rei…"

~tbc~


	4. SEASON TWO: Nights Of Fire

**Tokyo**** J-Pop Gravitation Issue One:**

****

**_All right people! I am not going to waste your time here! Because this is what it's really going to be all about! Figure out what it means! If you can't, than here's three words for you!_**

****

**_JPOP IS BACK!_**

****

**_Ayanami vs. Asuka! _**

****

**_SEASON TWO IS HERE! JUST GET READY FOR IT!_**

****

**_(Go to animelyrics.com if you really want to keep up with it! And DOWNLOAD THE SONG!)_**

**Night of Fire - Dream**

**Night of Fire – Niko**

Start.

**Fire…**

**Fire…**

"WELCOME ASUKA….SORHYUU LANGELY!"

The techno beat came hard and the curtain lifted almost instantly. Burnished red hair and flashing blue eyes greeted the screaming crowds as laser light panned across the stage. Switching from fluorescent beams of blue to red to perhaps the entire spectrum in the entire rainbow, Asuka grinned as the screams rose to fever pitch and rang through her soul.

**_Night of fire…_**

The cheers almost deafened the music and it was difficult to even think clearly with the ringing in the eardrums. Spinning her drumsticks loosely in hand, Misato calmly gave the thumbs-up to Shinji who shrugged in almost reverent awe of the blue-haired star of the show. Standing a good two meters in front, basically throwing herself to the hurricane of noise and turbulence stood:

"THE ONE! THE INCOMPARABLE….AYANAMI REI!!"

**_FIRE!_**

**__**

**__**

The screaming from the crowds, the blinding flashes of light, the pulse of excitement that raced through the veins and scoured the eyes. It was all hear. Still. Always.

It was what we live for!

What are you waiting for than? GO FOR IT!

**Welcome to the broken low,**

**Welcome to the famous disco live!**

The sound of her amplified voice cut across the cheering of the crowd and instantly sliced it like a hot knife through very liquid butter. It coursed through the entire auditorium and asserted its dominance over the masses chanting her name. Her name. Over and over again in a ringing of adulation and joy. 

Asuka didn't close her eyes or shy away from it. This was her stage. It was her stage to shine on. No one else's. It was her name and no one else's who echoed through the walls of the building and almost put to shame the gigantic speakers thrumming on either side of the stage.

Her eyes narrowed as she took the next breath for the next line. It was time to raise the amplitude.

**_Ima no kimochi wo _**

**_taisetsuni shitakute!_**

****

It was amazing to Shinji how Rei's voice, so quiet in normal conversation could be so completely awe-inspiring on the stage. It didn't try to flood across the entire room like a waterfall, but rather, gathered the screams and cheers and seemed to blend it in to the song itself. It was amazing. It was simply amazing.

It took his breath away. 

He watched her, numbly aware of a few eyes flashing toward him and completely aware that he was but a side. It was Ayanami for whom this song was for. It was for Ayanami that the entire building seemed to be rocking precariously on a stage. Every beat that came off Misato's drum was punctuated by the roaring exclamation that never was quite strong enough to faze the icy-cool gaze of Ayanami Rei.

Remember to breathe. Well…when you're not screaming.

**Not a danger, not a blacky stranger,**

**Rock it – rock it – knock to my door! (**I'll open)

**Speak my name now, speak it if you know how**

**Fly TO ME! GET READY FOR IT!**

They responded easily to the urging. They responded to the feeling and the flow of the moment. Maybe it was strange to manipulate people through a song but it was well worth it. A palpable surge splashed through the crowds as, like a Siren, the audience eagerly threw themselves at the sound of her voice. 

It was of little consequence that the audience was so densely packed that the people in the front row were in danger of being crushed. It didn't matter that maybe half of these people didn't even understand English. They screamed anyway. They screamed so hard, Asuka could almost feel sympathy pains in her voice box.

Almost.

It wasn't enough. 

**_Night of Fire!_**

**_Kono kimochi ni!_**

**_Masarumono nante nai kedo!_**

**_Night of Fire!_**

**_Chikazukutabi, tokidoki setsunakumo naruyo!_**

****

It sounded about there though.

Misato wondered if Shinji's hands were getting tired yet. The techno beat was almost impossible to keep up with, and if that speaker didn't stop blaring right in her ear, she wouldn't even be able to tell what the beat was. But she kept on pounding away on the drums for whatever it was worth.

As if to mock her, smoke machines began spraying fumes of compressed water into the air, giving the stage a far too surreal look. Beams of light strafed through the screen and refracted everywhere. Mixing within itself. Blending red with green to blue to white to almost black.

Rei dictated the beat like always. It wasn't her drums, or Shinji's excellent guitar that was the main instrument here. It was Ayanami's voice that modulated everything and controlled the tempo. Everyone knew it here. 

Well…she knew it at least.

Night of Fire! 

**You've better better stay!**

**You've better better begin the prayer to play!**

**Night of Fire!**

**Come over over me!**

**Come over over the top!**

YOU'LL HAVE A NIGHT OF FIRE! 

And Kaji knew it. Sitting on the rafters, he slowly smiled as the tumultuous crowd jumped, climbed, almost threw themselves onto the stage to get a glimpse of the red-head starlet who accepted their praise with absolutely no humility. She was good. No…that was the wrong assessment. She was the best.

She didn't have to sing in Japanese to make that fact as crystal as the shining lights that paned across the stage. Whereas Rei might sound like the voice of a goddess herself, Asuka played the emotions, inspired the senses, and prodded the audience to the brink of a ledge and threw them back.

Kaji shook his head and slowly swayed his head with the rhythm. This was going to get very interesting.

**_Amaku yasashii kotoba wo iwanaide!_**

**_Kokoro ni shimite nakisou ni narukara!_**

**_Donna toki demo sobani ite chikari wo kurete irukara_**

**_Mamotte ite kureru kara_**

**_Itsudatte utaitai!_**

****

It was always a surprise. No matter how many times she heard this band play on a live stage. Rather than the audience disrupting the flow of their music, it amplified it and made it seem more powerful than four walls of a studio could ever do. Maya stared at the three artists through the pane of glass from her vantage point at the recording station.

Shinji playing so hard and fast on the strings of his guitar that she was afraid he might cut his own hand off.

Misato beating perfectly in sync with him until it sounded like a single instrument playing out with two different tones.

Rei holding her hands outstretched as the front audience threw their hands on the stage in hopes that they might be fortunate enough to just receive a touch from her. Rei dominating the stage with a presence that bordered on divine. Rei directing the noise both on the stage and from the audience. Rei…Ayanami Rei…who this night…this moment…

Was completely incomparable.

"Dammit guys…they are good."

Night of Fire! 

**You've better better stay! You've better better begin the prayer to play!**

This was the climax.

**_Night of Fire!_**

**_Ima anata to unmei wo kanjite mitaiyo!_**

**_Night of Fire!_**

**_Ienaikedo dakishemete hoshii hi mo aruyo!_**

****

****

This was the moment when the music pulsed through the blood of every man, woman, and child in the auditorium. 

**Night of Fire!**

**Come over over me!**

Come over over the top! You'll have a NIGHT OF FIRE! 

Keep on singing…

**_NIGHT OF FIRE!_**

****

****

Keep on playing…

NIGHT OF FIRE! 

Even if the music has to stop somewhere…

Breathing deeply, Asuka tossed her microphone into the air and threw her fist into the air in triumph as the crowd stamped, clapped, did anything to make a noise. Five pillars of flame shot out from panels underneath the stage and when the conflagration dissipated, she was already gone.

But they didn't stop.

Keep on screaming.

**_YOU'LL HAVE A NIGHT OF FIRE!_**

**__**

**__**

Make it memorable.

Bowing with flourish, Rei allowed the curtain to fall in front. With a last wave, Rei bowed again, accepting the cries of adulation as tribute for her performance. 

Behind her, Shinji and Misato bowed out in acknowledgment of something great. They bowed not only to the audience but for the blue-haired singer who stood by herself…in a class by herself…in a place they truly couldn't understand.

Asuka Sorhyuu Langely…

Ayanami Rei.

Each arguably the best…each leaving no doubt in the minds of their audience. 

Welcome to the Nights of Fire.

****

**_TOKYO_****_ J-POP SEASON TWO:_**

**_NIGHT OF FIRE_**

Or…somewhat more realistically…

"Ok, cut it. STOP BEING SO DAMN MELODRAMATIC!"

Right…for the sake of not sounding too entirely clichéd.

"Tired…so very…tired."

"That's interesting to hear. If it makes you feel any better, you have a photo shoot this afternoon, a press meeting at 6:00, practice session with Rei from 7:30 to 8:00, and your next concert is in eleven days."

"I hate you Ritsuko. Let me count the many reasons why I hate you…damn…I ran out of fingers."

So much for inspiration lasting off the stage.

Nodding off, Shinji yawned as he blearily watched Misato half-collapse on the meeting table. It had been a pretty stressful week. And this was only the second concert. Their tour would start at Tokyo and work its way South, hitting the Osaka Prefectures and wind its way around.

So much to do…so much time to think about how little time there was left. The misery never ended. 

Walking right into the meeting hall without a word of greeting, Rei extended her hand out to Ritsuko. "Our statistics?"

Groaning, Misato shook her head, "Why does it matter? We're fixed salary men and woman here…it doesn't matter what we do. Just cry our lungs out and get a check."

Shinji nodded in agreement. "The weird thing is that how come my salary is so much less than yours? Ritsuko said she had a thirty percent commission but she never told me how much I was making to start. How much are we making anyway Misato?"

"ANYWAY…" Smoothly clapping her clipboard against the back of Misato's head to forestall any potential economic loss, Ritsuko waved her head soothingly. "Don't worry your normally naive head about it…I've got you well taken care of. Just concentrate on what's important…" Smiling breezily, Ritsuko slid a docket over the table into Rei's waiting hand. "Here you go Rei."

"What is your consensus?"

"R…Ritsuko…" Shinji had a distinctly worried expression on his face. "…if you keep on doing that to Misato…I don't think she'll be able to breathe anymore…" 

"Huh?" Looking down, Ritsuko lifted her clipboard off of Misato's trachea as the unfortunate drummer slowly regained circulation. "Oh…sorry. I thought with all that beer you drank, you evolved past oxygen."

"I…hate….you so much…"

"So grumpy." Waving her off, Ritsuko rifled through her own document. "Well Rei, both of your concerts have been selling out consistently so you're even there. It was projected like that of course. Local record sales have been swinging your way naturally but by a much slimmer margin than I thought."

"I see…"

Shrugging, Ritsuko concluded, "Asuka has the novelty but we've got the staying power. If we consistently keep on playing the home crowd, so to speak, we've got it."

Shinji added absentmindedly, "She's good. Even though I don't understand English, I thought it was good." He sighed, "Who knows…"

Propping her head up, Misato interjected, "Plus she's from those strange western lands…I think its called Europe…she'll have plenty to flaunt even without her voice."

"Not as much as you of course."

Grinning at Shinji, Misato winked. "Naturally. She IS only 15 you know…I, on the other hand, am a natural fully grown woman."

"But she's a lead singer and you're not." Giving her a reprimanding tap on the head with a clipboard, Ritsuko shot her a stern look. "It would make more sense if you actually could sing half as well as the redhead. Why don't you stick to the drum set for now?"

"I want to practice." Rei's voice cut through the conversation and elicited two concerted groans from the background players.

"Ayanami-san…we practiced two hours overtime yesterday night."

"I see no inconvenience in doing it again Ikari-kun."

"REI! GIVE ME A BREAK! I still have a hangover and I didn't get a bit of sleep last night. I can't even form a cohesive thought right now!"

"Your mental condition is none of my concern."

"**REI!"**

"I will be waiting in my private auditorium. You have ten minutes to gather your instruments and meet me there. Ritsuko-san, alert the technicians at my recording studio to be prepared." Turning around, Rei walked out the door and quickly disappeared from sight, just as quickly as she had entered.

"SHINJI…I'M TIRED! MAKE HER STOP!"

"I'M ONLY FIFTEEN MISATO? WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME?" Pushing Misato's face away from his chest, Shinji grimaced, "This isn't fair…she can't do this to us…"

"Actually Shinji, there is nothing in your contract that says otherwise. And Misato, this table is mahogany. Please don't bang your head on it." Literally dragging the two bodies out of the meeting room, Ritsuko patted their backs. "Come on now! You might learn something from Rei's dedication. Make me proud. It's not everyday you see someone with that kind of worth ethic!"

Misato glowered at her. "You hypocrite."

"Whatever you call it. Now get going. I have an appointment with my masseuse in half an hour that I won't miss. Tell Fuyutski I have a frightful case of some debilitating disease so I can't attend the meeting this afternoon."

Shinji pointed accusingly at her, "Where's the work ethic there?"

"Shinji…you guys don't pay me enough to have work ethic. Best you two get is a cup of coffee and a cigarette. Now off with you. Ritsuko-san's busy."

"We have been wronged Shinji…much wronged."

***

"We're going to…Okinawa?"

Shinji stared at Misato. "Misato-san…but in Okinawa…"

Misato stared back at Shinji solemnly. "You know what this means right?"

As one, they suddenly grabbed each other's arms and screamed, "BEACH!!"

"I was thinking more along the line of…concerts and tours…but yes. Okinawa." Coughing discreetly, Ritsuko interjected, "You do understand that this is part of your tour, not a vacation…" She trailed off.

"Should I bring the string bikini again Shinji? You can rub suntan lotion all over me!"

"I'll ignore the second part. But definitely go with the string bikini."

"God…how long has it BEEN since we've been on the beach? I need a vacation!"

"Bright sun…"

"Hot men…"

"White sand…"

The two beamed at each other. "AND ALL  THE WATERMELON WE CAN EAT!!"

"None of you are listening to me are you?"

"Remember to bring the hammer and blindfold this time, Shinji."

Protesting, Maya held her clipboard tightly against her chest. "Misato-san, Ikari-chan… we have work to do at Okinawa. We can't just play at the beach all day! Please listen to Ritsuko-san."

"Never mind Maya…they won't pay attention." Ritsuko sighed. "Ah well…" Reaching into her purse she withdrew two boxes and displayed them in front of the short-haired techie. "Maya-chan? Which swimsuit looks better on me? The orange two-piece or the white one-piece?"

This…this did not bode well. "…S…Sempaii…I think….you missed the point…"

Popping in wearing a Hawaiian T-Shirt and shorts, Hyuga pointed at the second box, "I would go with that two-piece, Ritsuko-san."

Shigeru nodded his head as he draped an arm around Maya's shoulder. "But Ibuki-chan would look super-cute in that one-piece."

"All…all of you are missing the point…and…NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!!" Crying softly to herself, Maya whimpered, "And don't call me chan…"

***

"Fly me to the moon…"

Reaching over, Misato snatched the stack of sheet paper from Rei's hands and ground it into a wad of pulp. Smugly grinning, she tossed the beaten lump over her shoulder and smirked in triumph.

Glancing at her for a second, Rei calmly reached into her bag and withdrew another sheet. "And let me play among the stars…"

This copy met the same fate as the first.

Once again Rei reached into her bag. "Let me see what spring is like on…"

And again.

 "Jupiter and Mars."

And again.

"In other words…"

The picture grows clearer?

Rei rushed the line. "Please be true…"

And again.

"In other words…" Finally growing slightly annoyed, Rei glanced at Misato, "You do understand I have many copies." 

"AARRGGGHH!!!" Grabbing the bag from Rei's side, Misato did a rather nice rendition of a discus toss and viciously threw it over the fence and into the Tokyo-3 aqueduct. Bobbing up and down, the unfortunate baggage heaved for a second before sinking into the murky depths of reclaimed water. "COPY THAT!"

Rei blinked from her position seated on the curb. Getting to her feat, she calmly walked past Misato and rummaged through the contents of her duffel. Searching for a few moments, she emerged with another plastic bag firmly in hand. Once again, she took her position by the edge of the sidewalk and reached in for a sheet. "Zankoku na tenshi no youni…"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

Ritsuko shook her head and placed a consoling hand on Shinji's shoulder. "What a pathetic guardian you have Shinji."

"She is quite pathetic isn't she?"

Maya chuckled nervously. "Please…please don't put it like that…"

Glancing at the two cars by the sidewalk, Shigeru complained, "And by the way Ritsuko-san…why are we going to Okinawa by rent-a-car?"

Hyuga interjected, "I was hoping we could go by Air Japan first-class."

"It was cheaper. I decided to stick all of your expense budgets into my bank account so according to NERV's official receipt, you've all spent twenty thousand yen. Don't forget that."

Shinji glared at the blond-haired agent. "How…how can you say that without any shame?"

"Ritalin in the morning. And apathy-training sessions nine through twelve."

Misato suddenly glomped Shinji from behind and crowed, "BESIDES! THIS IS OUR ROAD-TRIP SHIN-CHAN! It's our time to bond and grow closer through endless miles of interstate driving. This means one THING…THE MISATO-MOBILE!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "I'll go empty the back of the Renault. God knows how long those beer cans have been in there."

"You're so sweet. I could so make out with you but that's violating NERV operating procedure." She shoved Shinji towards the Renault. "And make sure you recycle the cans."

"Dignity is becoming a lost art these days." Ritsuko tapped her clipboard and motioned for everyone to gather around her. "All right…I brought my car along so we have two modes of transportation along with Misato's."

Misato interrupted. "Except MY car is a lot bigger and a LOT more expensive!" She smirked triumphantly at Ritsuko. "Unlike the agent, I drive with style!"

Running a finger through one of the many dents on the Renault's side, Rei asked, "Where did all this damage come from Katsurugi-san?"

"Ask not so many questions." Shinji steered the blue-haired starlet away from the car. "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy Ayanami-san."

"Eh?"

"Never mind Rei." Ritsuko pointed at her two-door (ALL AZN…literally….) Honda Civic. "Three people will go in my car and two people will go in Misato's car. Any problems?"

Maya blinked in confusion. "But sempaii…Misato's car is a lot bigger…even after that dent on the side door…(How did you get that Misato-san? None of your business Maya-chan.)…wouldn't it be more comfortable if three people went in her car rather than yours?"

"Is that so? I never thought of it like that…" Ritsuko stared at Maya for a full heartbeat before taking of her glasses and wiping them on her sleeve at the ponderous thought.  Sighing, she placed a hand on the techie's shoulder. "I'm sorry Maya-chan, but I just thought it would be better if less people had to die."

"…" (Shigeru + hair standing on end)

"…" (Hyuga + glasses falling of face)

"…" (Rei + nothing really much else out of character. She is Rei after all.)

"…Never thought about it that way." (Shinji + not much really surprised.)

"D…die…?" (And lastly poor afflicted Ibuki-chan + ten years of her life probably about to be shaved off)

All five non-drivers suddenly formed into a circle and screamed, "JAN, KEN, PON!"

AZUMANGA EVA! (For all the people who get it)

***

Stretching, Ritsuko loosely slung her duffel across her shoulder and tilted her head to the right to admire the softly glowing beach of Okinawa. Getting out of the car, she commented, "Tokyo-3 is not much like this."

Hyuga grinned as he slid his sunglasses firmly on his face. "Okinawa…one in a million really."

Piling out of the shotgun seat, Shigeru worriedly looked over the side. "I wonder how Ibuki-chan and Shinji are doing though."

The two techies cautiously walked over to the blue Renault and peaked into the side-view window.

"Heh…hehe…" Completely white and quivering in sporadic bouts of fear, Maya giggled uncontrollably from her fetal position in the corner of the seat. "M…Maya…Maya isn't afraid of roller coasters anymore…heh…can…can Maya go to the bathroom now….?"

***

"So this is our performance arena…pretty big isn't it?" Misato hollered over to Shinji who had taken a position on the balcony. "Can you still here me?"

The echo carried over perfectly and the resonance was mitigated thanks to state-of-the-art architectural styling which amplified sounds at all the right places, and absorbed unnecessary vibrations at others. Truly technology made things a lot better than playing in a crummy 4 x 4 garage.

"Yeah…I can hear you."

"Alright, come on back down."

Standing, ironically, on center stage, Rei tapped the meticulously constructed stage loosely with one foot and slowly spun into a sweeping bow. Mouthing softly to herself, she curled her hand around an imaginary microphone and began sashaying across the nicely varnished plank wood, stretching her hand out to an imaginary audience. 

It was oddly poignant. Very poignant.

Misato grinned and shook her head. "That girl…why the hell not." Spinning a speaker on the side loosely in front of her, she began a rhythmic thumping beat on the square surface, keeping time with Rei who didn't make any attempt to stop.

Walking in from the left side of the stage, Shinji caught a wink from Misato and shook his head. Taking his place on the bottom of the triangle, he grabbed a broom abandoned on the side and entered the rhythm for himself. 

The three played together, oblivious to the curious gazes of the bystanders who watched from the side. There was no music. There was just the odd beat of Misato's palm hitting hardwood, which didn't exactly play the way she wanted to. And if anyone had bothered, they would have noticed that if Shinji's "guitar" had strings, he would be completely at ends with Rei's voice.

But with a sudden decisive smack of the speaker, a blow that resonated quite nicely in the auditorium, Rei threw her hands into the air, her mouth still wide-open stressing the last silent note as Shinji almost painfully slammed his hand down on a set strings that would never make a sound…that would have made one of the most piercing sounds ever if it could. But it didn't.

But that was all right. Relaxing, Shinji smiled as Rei went on far after he had stopped.

The song ended and the blue-haired starlet spun around to gaze at the two behind her as with an artist's flourish, she bowed in front of them. The only people who could appreciate the scope and magnitude of what had been done and what had not been done.

The audience of two broke into applause.

Just as it was supposed to be.

Ritsuko smiled as she watched from the stands. "Strange people…they are really. Still, it's oddly beautiful."

"It's beautiful…it's so beautiful." Maya nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I think it's beautiful…I think this auditorium is beautiful…the seats are so beautiful…the piece of gum wrapping on the third tier is beautiful…the air is beautiful…EVERYTHING is so beautiful…" She began breaking into tears.

"M…Maya…"

Tearfully grabbing the agent's white coat, Maya whimpered, "And I want to live to see these beautiful things again! I want to live!"

Ritsuko sighed. "Misato's driving…isn't it?"

"Maya-chan ISN'T GOOD at Rock, Papers, and Scissors!" 

***

"MINNAI-SAN! TOMORROW IS THE DAY OF THE CONCERT! WE SHOULDN'T BE PLAYING ON THE BEACH! WE SHOULD BE SUFFERING! ASIANS LOVE TO SUFFER DON'T YOU KNOW!"

"Relax Maya-chan, relax."

"SWING THE BAT SHINJI! SWING THE BAT! HIT THE WATERMELON!"

"Hey…wassup Shinji…CRAP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Misato hollered, "Ignore the voice, Shinji! JUST BREAK ITS HEAD IN HALF!"

"I told you not to Aoba…" Hyuga sighed. "You just had to let Misato catch you stealing from her private stash of beer this morning."

"A bit more to the right Shinji! Right there!"

"NO! NOT THERE! HIT ANYWHERE ELSE BUT THERE!"

Aimlessly swinging the bat around with a blindfold over his eyes, Shinji complained, "Are you sure I'm going in the right direction?"

"Who are you going to believe? Me or Aoba? SWING NOW! NOW!!"

Maya stared horrified at the macabre scene before grabbing Ritsuko's collar and swinging the poor agent roughly around. "HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO RELAX SEMPAII! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO RELAX?"

"Maya…I think…I think…we're blaming the wrong person!!"

A dull thud resounded and an aforementioned Shigeru Aoba's scream of pain reverberated across the beach. Not too many people managed to care though. Ah well. Ignorance is that proverbial existence we like to consider life after all. 

Or is it the other way around? Never mind. The afternoon is young Maya-chan. Plenty of time to work hard.

Plenty of time to work hard later too! Choose one!

Rei flipped to the next page of her sheet music as she reclined in the sun. "I believe you cracked Aoba-san's prized watermelon Ikari-kun."

Go figure.

"Hand me the coconut with the yellow umbrella."

***

"Watching those tapes again?" Yawning, Misato scratched her chest and plopped on the couch behind the TV. "It's what…eleven-thirty…."

"Morning Misato." Sprawled in front of the TV and sliding another tape in the VCR, Shinji took little notice of his guardian's unkempt sloppiness and patented disturbing lack of clothing. "Breakfast's been on the table for two hours now."

"HEY! That means its all cold. It's a Saturday! How much of the world wakes up so early on a Saturday?"

"How much of the world gets up with a hangover every morning either?"

Opening her mouth to respond, Misato blinked. "Well…can't say anything there. Nice comeback. Touché."

"Thank you."

Watching the TV, Misato interrupted Shinji's reverie, "Those are all tapes of Asuka's old concerts. I didn't even know anyone even had them. Where'd you get em?"

"Borrowed em' from Hyuga. He has her German albums too. He's actually quite a fan of hers."

"Ah…" Misato suddenly asked, "What's your impression of her?"

"Remember Misato…when we used to be so pissed off when recording stations passed us off? And how we promised we'd get back at them someday?"

"…Yeah…"

Shinji grinned. "Watching Rei and Asuka…it makes me kind of understand why we got passed by. Makes me understand that we might not have been as good as we thought."

"Bullshit…"

"Might be right though. Whether we like it or not."

"You're not listening properly Shinji. That's bullshit." 

Unnerved slightly by the dangerous subtle nuances in her voice, Shinji glanced at her. "What's up? I'm just saying what I think is the truth, Misato…"

"But that's not the truth you idiot…" Overwhelmed by some strange reason, Misato suddenly grabbed Shinji and hugged him tightly against her chest. "Goddamn you idiot…what the hell is wrong with you? Don't say that…" 

"Eh?"

"Shinji…this isn't the way I wanted it…ever since we've joined NERV…we've lost something." Misato softly nuzzled the top of his head with her cheek. "I've heard a pretty voice so many times…but nothing like your guitar. You're going to be something special. Don't say that we weren't good enough. Never say that to me."

Slightly stunned, Shinji whispered, "…Gomen…did I say something wrong?"

"I have fun Shinji…I have fun being part of a hot band…but nothing like when it was just you and me. Not when we were Shin-chan's Lovely Suite. We're the best…you and me…" Holding Shinji out at arms length, Misato smiled softly. "Just like we always knew. And no punkass redhead or stiff ice queen is going to change that."

"…aren't we a bit low on the pecking order to be that optimistic?"

"It's just a stepping stone. Hell, it's not like Utada Hikaru made a record album in a day." Misato made a face, "And DO NOT get me started on BoA. Lip-synching bastards…"

"Just because they're perkier than you doesn't give you any reason to hate."

"…you're changing the subject."

"I'm stopping you from considering breast implants to jumpstart your career."

"….true…"

"Exactly."

Lying in silence for awhile, Misato smiled and ran a hand through Shinji's hair. "Besides, I don't need to jumpstart my career. We're not in any hurry. Time's on our side, Shinji. Don't forget that."

"And then?"

"Then, we're going to show them all what they've really been missing…"

"Show them all…you mean, a small, weak fifteen year old brat and a drunken purple-haired hag is going to light the entire world on fire…right Misato?"

"Something like that." Misato winked. "Except the purple-haired hag is going to wail on the brat unless he starts talking a lot faster."

Shinji grinned. "Sounds good to me…hag…"

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING NOW!"

It was true though…every word of it. It had always been that way to Misato…and that made him glad. It made him ecstatic that a dream they had…was still there. He missed it too…missed it a lot. When it was just him and Misato, living life one step ahead of Ritsuko and the poorhouse. When the future was so strangely obscure but always so broad. 

Yeah…they'd get back there. Nothing lasted forever…

But hey, for a stepping stone, NERV was a pretty damn good stone. It better watch out though. Misato wasn't going to play second voice for anyone much longer and Shinji was itching to get some applause his way. 

And then…when they did…

Well…why stop you from anticipating? Just look forward to it.

Cause Impact ain't gonna have ANYTHING on us.

***

"Kaji-kun…"

Smiling amiably from the hard copy printout he was analyzing, Kaji set it down on the coffee table and redirected his attention. "How may I be of service, Asuka-chan?"

"…" Wordlessly changing the channel with a flick of the remote, Asuka sighed and answered dully, "I'm bored."

"Why don't you call all your friends from Germany?"

"Friends…huh? I think they're tired of my voice already. I call them too much."

Kaji had to laugh. "Dear, I'm with you everyday. Believe me, I've never gotten tired of your voice."

"But that's different. You're Kaji-kun…"

"I'm honored."

Growing incensed at the TV, Asuka decisively turned the box off and threw the remote loosely away on the sofa. Glumly lying facedown on the soft carpeting, she muttered softly, "Can we go somewhere tonight? I'd like to go somewhere with you tonight."

"I'd like that too."

Not reflecting many emotions, Asuka whispered, "But what's the problem this time?"

Kaji was softly chiding, "Now Asuka…"

"I know. I know. You're doing your best…right?" Before Kaji could respond, Asuka slowly got to her feet and pushed off the floor. "Aren't we all…doing our best?"

"Always."

"Yeah…right." Asuka shrugged. "I'm still going out, whether you're coming or not."

"I know." Not looking up from his study, Kaji called out, "Don't forget to bring your cell phone. I'll arrange a pickup for you if you don't wanna walk."

"I'm sure you will." Sliding a wide-brimmed hat on her head and slipping on a pair of sunglasses, Asuka sighed, "You sure you don't want to come with me? Lots of other guys would die at the chance to go out with someone like me."

Kaji grinned. "You mean a budding superstar who's a fine example of everything Asians aren't? Yeah, you're absolutely right. If I wasn't so busy dear, I'd be one of those guys jumping in line." He lowered his copy and said gently, "Be safe Asuka. I'll go out with you this weekend…if you'll still give me the honor."

"…" Asuka smiled bitterly. "I'm sure you will. I'm not a child anymore Kaji-kun. Don't keep on thinking of me as one. For both our sakes." Stepping out the door, she closed it tightly shut behind her. 

***

"Hey Shinji?"

"Hmmm?"

"If there's ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall…"

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer?"

"If you take one down, pass it around, how many bottles of beer are on the wall?"

"If this is some subtle reminder that we're out of booze again, you can just say it you know." Glancing from across the table, Shinji motioned towards her plate. "What's wrong? You haven't touched your food."

"Neither have you."

"That's beside the point."

"Why?"

Shinji stared innocently at her. "Because I'm too young to die of food poisoning."

"That was cruel…"

"I'm only cruel to be kind."

"I like you Shinji. You're funny." Reaching across the table, Misato fondly ruffled his hair. "There had to be a reason why I picked up another down-of-the-mill brat when I had enough trouble just supporting myself."

Uncomfortably blushing, Shinji winced. "Why are you getting all nostalgic on me?"

"I dunno…just thinking." Misato shrugged. "I handed you a beat-up guitar that I could never get to sound right…picked up a keyboard at some pawn shop…and we just started playing together. God that first audition we had together was a nightmare. You were so scared I thought you might wet your pants…I felt like someone had put glue all over my keys…"

Picking up where she had trailed off, Shinji sighed, "We didn't get the part…in fact, the people there didn't even let us finish the song. We packed up and crammed everything down the Renault. I had to pick you up at the bar that night cause I got a call from the manager saying you were passed out on the table. You didn't wake up so I took you to the hospital. Turned out it wasn't just alcohol in your system."

"That…that Shinji…was the first time I ever saw you scream at me." Misato smiled briefly. "You went right into my room, flipped over ever drawer and burned all my bags of powder in the oven. You were so angry I was scared you would march right out the door. I thought my career was over…I was ready to just lay there and die. The next morning, even though I had a hangover the size of god…and I vomited twice, you forced me into the garage and we practiced for ten hours straight."

"No…you passed out a couple of times. And by night, we were so tired that you fell asleep right on my shoulder. I didn't have the energy to drag you up to your futon so I just sat there thinking all night."

"What were you thinking?"

"That's for me to know…" Shinji smiled. "But it might have been something to do with the fact that your blouse was cut really low and you weren't wearing a bra."

"Hentai." Smiling back, Misato stretched lightly. "Here's the ending though Shinji. I woke up that morning before you did and just looked down at the small boy next to me. God…what a messed up person you had to deal with. You were barely twelve…and the only reason I could pass you off as above working age was by forging half your papers. I thought to myself…wasn't I supposed to be taking care of you? What would your real mom think Shinji…what would she think about me?"

"She'd be surprised that we're one of the hottest bands in Tokyo…and not surprised at all that we came so close to having none of it ever happen."

"We were lucky like that. Both of us…"

"Probably. It's not everyday that two run-of-the-mill garage players end up with a contract at the top recording studio in Japan."

"That's not what I meant though."

"I know."

Getting up, Misato combed her hair with her finger and tossed Shinji the last can of beer on the counter. "Here, take it."

"I never liked the taste of beer."

"That's why you're still a kid. Little brat…" Flipping her red coat over her shoulders, Misato called behind her, "I'm just going to get drunk later. Stay up late if you want."

"Going out with Ritsuko again?"

"Yeah…so it probably wouldn't interest you much anyway."

Holding the can thoughtfully, he shrugged. "Ah. Take care of yourself."

"Only because you said so Shinji."

***

For a fifteen year old, Shinji knew he got a lot of freedom…well…actually that had something more to do with the fact that his ID was a bit…altered…BUT that was old information. To be honest, Misato let him get away with a great deal: drink booze, drive, and if he ever decided to light a joint, she'd probably sit down and join him.

Well…after she beat the crap out of him and THEN took the joint.

And with ALL that freedom, what did he do?

"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION! GET YOUR STEP UP!"

"I hate arcades." Glaring at the annoying machine, Shinji sighed. "Dammit…Misato had to go boozing AGAIN. You…irresponsible woman…"

Sliding a coin out of his wallet, he stuffed it through the coin slot and waited for the frantic seizures of light and sound to wane. It was a rather simple game if one thought too hard about it. Four arrows on the pad matched four arrows in a line on the top row of the screen. Arrows went up the screen and when they matched perfectly with their respective arrows on the top row, stepping down on the matching arrow below on the pad would trigger a score ranging from Perfect, to Good, to Miss.

Simple…right?

Three Misses, Five Bads, and by all miracles, a Perfect followed by a Good later, five yen culminated to thirty seconds worth of pleasure and an exclamation of: "You suck. Stop embarrassing yourself!" from the arcade platform. Still tripping over his own feet, Shinji grimaced at the screen and muttered, "Ok…was that supposed to be fun?"

"It would be more fun if you didn't suck so much?"

"Eh?"

"I said, it would be more fun if you didn't suck. Do I need to repeat myself?" Stepping up to the pad beside him, a girl snapped her fingers. "I don't have any money. Gimme a five yen. I want to play."

Face-to-face, Shinji got a better look at the rather blunt female. Most of her face was covered in a rather wide brimmed hat that did little to hide an amazingly long shock of red hair that almost trailed down to her waist. Deep blue eyes were complemented by an almost condescending air while her slightly baggy clothing did much to hide her amply sized breasts and curvy hips. Well, probably not that much if Shinji noticed too soon.

"You want to stop undressing me with your eyes? Why don't you try a bit harder to look at my face instead of my rack?" Snapping her fingers impatiently again as Shinji turned away in embarrassment, she flicked her wrist. "Come on. Think of it as payment for being a pervert. Five yen for a peep show isn't asking much."

"Sorry…"

"I didn't ask if you were sorry. I'm asking you for five yen. See the difference yet?"

"You're not Japanese, are you?"

"Oh BRILLIANT!!" Sarcastically adding a heavy accent to her Japanese, she affected a melodramatic posture. "What gave it away? My red hair? My blue eyes? Or maybe you figured it all out after you managed to pry your eyes from my cleavage." At that comment, Shinji scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm German, pervert. Don't associate me with your strange Oriental culture."

"HEY! I'm not a pervert."

"Look, are you going to give me a five yen or not? I want to play while I'm still young."

"You don't have to complain that much." Flipping her a coin, Shinji shrugged and walked off the pad. "Stage is yours."

A slow smile crossed her lips as she slid the coin in the slot. "You have no idea, kid."

The irony caused Shinji to almost break out laughing. Hiding his smile behind his hand, he turned around and began walking out of the arcade. "You'd be surprised."

"Where you going?" Noticing his surprise, the girl smirked. "I made a promise before coming to Japan you know. I promised myself that no matter where I went, I'd make sure people would notice me." She crossed her arms. "Even though you're a pervert and, even for a boy your hormonal age, pretty dense, I guess I might even take the time to blow away your mind." She quirked an eyebrow. "You should feel lucky."

"It's just a game…"

"That's why it takes a lot of skill to make it look good." Her tone was almost borderline challenging, "That's why I'm probably one of the very few people out there who can make something this stupid look great. Arrogant?" She grinned, "When I'm this good, damn straight."

There was something about this girl that struck Shinji a particular way. Sure she was…non-Asian…but still…Shinji hadn't let social bigotry worm that far into his system. Living with Misato had driven that part out a long…long…long time ago. While Misato had always been content to stay behind him when the moment allowed for it, Shinji doubted this girl would ever let anyone get in front of her.

Kinda like Rei…to be honest.

But the ironic thing was that she was too obviously nothing like the blue-haired albino starlet. There was a swagger to her step that the coldly professional Rei never allowed to show up. While Rei was content to stay in the background in business that did not concern her, Shinji got the distinct impression that this girl wouldn't be satisfied unless she ground her impact straight down his throat. Whether he liked it or not. No less.

Plus she was staring at him with a challenging smile that would have just looked completely wrong if Rei ever tried. It was refreshing…no…it was just downright amazing…even though there was a feral glint in her blue eyes that made his guts turn the wrong way. Almost unconsciously, Shinji turned around and bowed his head slightly.

"Good. Now pay close attention…cause I'm only going to do this once." She brushed a lock of her red hair from her eyes and stamped on the pad to select her choice. "Don't blame me if you miss it cause you're a baka."

Dance cause you want to win…

Or more correctly, actually…

Dance cause you know you've already won.

"DANCE TIME! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

***

 "Uuurrrgghh…Nyamo …my head hurts…I can't drink anymore…"

"My name isn't Nyamo, Misato. And if you call me Yukari-sensei one more time, you can walk home." Pouring her another cup nonetheless, Ritsuko commented dryly, "You're boozing up pretty quickly. Long night?"

"Something like that…Hey Ritsuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Shinji…he's turning out alright…isn't he?"

"He's a great guitarist…"

"No." Misato fought to form words past her thick tongue and haze of inebriation. "Shinji's turning out to be a good kid…right?"

"Depends. I certainly like how he's turning out. He's single-handedly contributing half my retirement fund."

"Be serious, Ritsuko. Think about money some other time."

"Well…long time since you've been serious…long time since I've thought about anything else besides money…"

"How about sex?"

"That's way overrated. You always end up paying for it and it's only really enjoyable if you're completely dru…." Ritsuko glanced at Misato. "Well, never mind. That wouldn't be a problem in your case."

"Eh?"

"Like I said. Never mind. Where were we?" Reclining on her chair, Ritsuko contemplated for a bit before answering. "Shinji's not a bad kid…if that's what you're too worried about. He acts air headed but I think he knows more about the world than he lets on."

"I know…I'll never tell him Ritsuko, but damn I'm so happy I met that kid. I made so many mistakes in my life…finding Shinji is one that I'll never regret. How long have we been together now?"

"Five…six years maybe."

"Has it been that long already? How far have we gone…how far can we still go? I'm not sure. But I want Shinji to turn out into everything I wasn't. I don't want him to mess up his life…especially not because of me. We're going in the right direction…for once…I want him to keep on going in that line."

"Yeah…" Ritsuko grimaced. "I forget you're the type of girl who gets sober when she's dead drunk. Don't worry so much over something you can't change."

"Ritsuko…"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't changed at all…since we met at college."

"You mean since I conned the school board to pay my way through college?" Ritsuko smiled. "Yeah…I guess not."

"Thanks."

"…No problem."

***

"Hmmm…what was my score again?" Grinning, Asuka had to prod the sullen kid again. "A…350 step combo…was it? How many steps WERE there in that dance?"

"…350?"

"VERY good guess!" Reclining in her seat, Asuka allowed herself to smile self-indulgently, "And how many of them were Perfects?"

"Far too many…" Grimacing as he took an unusually long draught out of his ice-tea, the kid sighed and glared at her, "Yes, it was freakishly high. So explain to me again why this merits my buying you ten rounds of drinks?"

Asuka winked as she pushed her empty glass away, "Cause I blew your damn mind away didn't I?"

"…I refuse to answer that question."

"I did."

"Wouldn't it be nice to think that way?"

"Say it."

"Can't we all just try to get along!??"

"After you say it!"

Slumping in self-defeat, the boy deadpanned, "Yes, it was wonderful for me too. Oh you crimson Germanic Valkyrie. Take me astride your winged stead and lead me to the gates of Valhalla. W007."

"And don't you forget that."

She still didn't know why she was still hanging around him. To be sure, the kid was almost pathetically average. There wasn't much striking about him…average height…smaller build…and when compared to some of her German acquaintances back home, ridiculously small. In some homely, Oriental way…he did have passable looks but nothing like Kaji at all. His voice was rather high with some trace huskiness hinting that a step into puberty was still working its way into the system. Overall, a typical 15 year old kid whose eyes constantly leapt from her face, to her breasts, to her hips, and then repeats.

Breaking the much-less-than-comfortable silence, the boy asked circumspectly, "So what are you doing in Japan?"

Shrugging slightly, Asuka was careful not to broach too much information. "Sight seeing…you know…following the music around…"

Ahhing appropriately, he grinned wryly, "Rei huh?"

It took a lot of self-control from her part not to roll her eyes and even more self-control not to bite his head off for that ridiculously uninformed question. Still, a good amount of heat crept into her voice as she interjected harshly, "Don't give your Japanese culture so much credit."

"Oh." Blushing with self-awareness, the boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, Asuka then?"

"…who wants to now?" Purposely remaining distant, Asuka forcibly controlled her modular voice to siphon out any self-interest so only a dull, disinterested monotone escaped her lips.

Laughing, the boy shook his head. "Sometimes it seems like all of Japan."

"…really?"

"Yeah. She's good…I listened to like EVERY one of her tapes."

"…fanboy." Still, a light smile brushed her mouth at the compliment.

Eyes shooting wide open, the boy stammered, "No! I'm not a fanboy! I'm honest…it's not like I really BOUGHT most of the tapes…most of em' I downloaded online…"

_!!! YOU…WHAT!!!_ "…" The warmth in Asuka's smile disintegrated. "Most….of them?"

Swallowing nervously, the boy responded innocently, "I delete most of the mp3's within 24 hours…most of em…some of em…kinda…"

"…"

"But…but…she is really good! Even though most of her songs are German…I still think she's really good." Replying weakly at her stare, the boy motioned towards her as he vainly struggled to change the very flammable topic. "Do you like her?"

Slowly letting herself relax again, Asuka sighed mentally. Damn Internet and those pirating bastards. Can't kill em, can't release a new single without having those bloodsuckers leech all over it like lampreys. Reattaching her mask of non-interest, she let herself reply smoothly, "She's the best." Taking another sip of her drink, she smiled to herself, "No question."

"…Rei has a better voice though." The boy answered quietly as if deep in thought. "Asuka might be the best…but I don't think her voice is as good as Rei's."

Eyes glinting very dangerously, Asuka half-snarled, "What do you mean by that?"

Still lost in his own thoughts, the boy had his eyes closed. "I don't know…maybe it's just me…but there's something about Rei's voice…that really seems familiar to me. Really familiar. Asuka really might be the better singer…she knows how to work the crowd…and she's always on the stage by herself. It's amazing the things she can do." He chuckled. "She might not have Rei's voice, but I don't think the difference is even comparable. Rei still can't do everything Asuka can."

"…so who do you like better? Rei…or Asuka?"

The boy closed his eyes and finally opened one eye as he grinned in response. "Misato."

"Eh?"

"My favorite voice is Misato's. Even if it is always half drunk…" As if striking a chord, the boy's voice grew strained and dark. "And even though she's lazy, procrastinating, messy and wouldn't know the difference between her cooking and a nuclear waste dump and wouldn't CARE! Her PMS comes once a week and she ALWAYS has to leave it in the toilet…" Noticing that his rant was earning him a very intense stare, the boy fell silent. "What?"

"…idiot." Staring at him for a good while, Asuka fell back in her seat laughing softly to herself. "God you really are a dense moronic idiot."

Slightly affronted, the boy replied coldly, "Now what do you mean by that?"

"Figure it out yourself. I just need to laugh…" Bemused, Asuka replied drolly, "Tell me kid, what do you of all people, know ANYTHING about music?"

"…I play guitar…" The boy tugged at his collar uncomfortably.

"Guitar? That's really cute. Some garage band maybe?" Asuka shook her head. "Pardon me for sounding like the Queen Bitch of the freaking goddamn Universe but yeah, it's kinda hard for me to sit hear and listen to you with both eyes open. Call it a German thing."

"…"

"Thanks for the five-yen and the drinks. I don't have any money on me but I think I can show you what I mean." Asuka smiled as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a card. Grabbing a pen from the side of the table, she easily flipped the card over and quickly wrote something on the back. Holding it to the boy's face, she commented dryly, "Here's my…business card. I'm expecting you to be there with your guitar…so don't disappoint me alright?" She winked. "I think you'll get it…Mr…."

"Shinji. Ikari Shinji." 

"Langely. Sorhyuu Langely." Asuka placed the slip on the table. "Everything else you can get from there." Getting up, she leisurely sauntered away from the table and sardonically saluted the kid. "It was fun. Real fun." Turning, she disappeared around the corner as quickly as she had come.

Blinking, it took Shinji a good while to recover his senses. "Card…? Who the hell does she think she is…"

Slowly, he picked up the card and examined it. Written rather messily and with most of the kanji horribly out of context, it took Shinji quite a while to decode the message. It wrote:

Southern Osaka Hall of Music and Arts. You'll know the date. Be there at six. I'll have my people let you in. Just show them the card… Baka. You're going to know what I mean. "Really! Isn't someone full of herself…" Rolling his eyes, Shinji amusedly turned the card around and glanced at the writing. 

Well, some things REALLY do explain themselves.

"HOLY SHIT!"

You get the point.

"Sorhyuu ASUKA Langely???"

***

"Thanks for the ride home Ritsuko…"

"Agents don't let well-playing clients drive drunk. Not unless the life insurance makes it worth it." Amiably smiling, Ritsuko waved back. "Take care." Closing the door behind her, she drove away down the street and into the waning darkness.

"Yeah. You too ya greedy bitch." It was better that some things didn't change. Climbing up the stairs to her apartment complex, she quickly checked her watch. "Damn…it's late. Hope Shinji is asleep…"

The key slid easily into the look and with a slight groan, the door slid open. A blast of cold air rushed out to meet her as she stepped inside. Shinji probably forgot to turn off the air conditioner again. Even though the world was still fuzzy from the alcohol in her system, habit overruled reason and she strode over to the refrigerator. "Shit! I forgot we're out of beer…" Grimacing, she slammed the door shut and slumped against the wall. "And the store's closed…"

With a sigh, she threw her jacket sloppily on the chair and collapsed on the table. "I really could use a…hmmm?" Spying a piece of paper lying on the counter she reached out and grabbed it. "What's this?"

Hey Misato. The fridge is broken so we'll need to go around fixing it tomorrow. I figured you'd probably still need a beer so I left the last can on the AC. Keeping it cool for you. Actually, because I really don't like the taste of beer. G'nite.

****

"…you really are a sweetheart…you know that?" Laughing softly to herself, Misato walked down the hall into the living room. True to his word, a can of Yebisu lied unopened on the AC. Picking it up, she collapsed on the couch and sighed, "Kid…I'm the guardian…aren't I supposed to be taking care of you?"

The metal was icy cool to the touch. It was something to be thankful for.

Breaking open the top, Misato smiled. "Mrs. Ikari…wherever you are, thanks. You birthed quite a son…" She raised the cup and winked. "But he's my kid now. So back off…and leave him in my hands."

***

"Pretty early Asuka-chan. I didn't think you would be back for a long time."

Asuka shrugged as she walked by Kaji. "I know when to be a good girl. Wouldn't want you to worry about me." Plopping in front of the TV she grimaced to herself, "Kaji-kun…did you know I confuse myself as much as I probably confuse you?"

"Oh?" Turning away from his work, the agent flashed a droll smile. "Now why would you say that?"

"…None of your business." Blushing in self-awareness, she murmured out loud, "It's not like I'm expecting much. I'm just playing with him anyway…Shinji no baka…"

"Shinji?" Surprised, Kaji took off his glasses and asked, "You met Shinji?"

Too lost in her own thoughts to notice the surprise in his voice, Asuka shrugged. "Yeah. Some kid at the arcade…Ikari Shinji." She turned around. "Why? You know him?"

"…no…" Places his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, he shook his head slowly. "No. I don't know who he is. Sounds like quite the fanboy."

"…yeah. He probably is…" Asuka smiled. "But still…it's going to be fun…really fun….when I see him again." She stretched with a contented grin. "Really, really fun."

**_Tokyo_****_ Jpop Gravitation: Issue Two_**

****

**_SCHMACK! God I love this job. Just so you people might want to know, Asuka's performing all-live, all-nite this Wednesday. The crimson Germanic Valkyrie is giving our old homegrown Ayanami Rei A SERIOUS run for her money. They're dead even apiece and as the records keep on flying off the shelves, WHICH ONE is going to hit Platinum first? _**

****

**_I dunno man…I ain't psychic. All I know is that I bought my copies yesterday so sucks for all of you crying in the queue lines. Don't feel too bad! Waiting three months isn't THAT bad…_**

****

**_Wait a minute. Yes it is. Go throw yourselves off a cliff you sad, sad people._**

****

**_I don't have a clue where we're going from here. Just keep it real and remember, JPOP IS FREAKIN HERE TO STAY!_**

****

**_These Nights of Fire are just going to get better and better._**

****

**_AND FOR ALL YOU IDIOTS OUT THERE! DRAG-RACING IS BAD! Re-enacting Initial D IS NEVER a good thing! Especially since I lost 5000 bucks! So remember, THIS IS _****_JAPAN_****_! OUR CARS WEREN'T MEANT TO GO OVER 40!!_**


	5. SEASON TWO: Musume in the Morning

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't get motivated easily, but there's someone out there I want to thank for getting me to actually post this. You know who you are. I'll leave it at that. I'll see you in another 4 years! CIAO!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own crap Gainax. Spare Change?

**00000000000000000000000**

"What's up? You seem pretty distracted."

"Do I?"

"Looking down Rei's shirt again?"

"Is it an absolute necessary in this fabricated universe that every discussion has to devolve somewhat into slightly veiled sexual innuendos, Misato?"

"Pretty much kid. Cheap humor is hard to come up with. Sex sells."

"That's a pretty shallow way of thinking isn't it though?"

"I'm not saying otherwise."

"True."

"So were you looking down Rei's shirt?"

"…yeah, pretty much. Of course you'd never get me to repeat that in front of anyone else."

"True. True. She's nowhere near as racked as I am."

"Isn't that the truth though?"

"How interesting Ikari-kun."

"…"

"You're fucked kid."

But that's an uncomfortable moment we best leave alone just for now. J-pop's weird like that. Tokyo J-pop's worse.

Hit it.

**Tokyo-Jpop 5 – I love the smell of Musume in the Morning**

"Have I ever told you that I hate you. All of you?"

Hit something at least.

Sardonically placing a hand over the console, Ritsuko scowled at the perfectly crafted contour. "Balthasar, Melchior, and Caspar. The Magi supercomputers...with the latest in audio/editing technology and preliminary A.I. software installed and subwoofers that would make a college frat boy wet his pants. Enough processing power to make the normal human mind look like a calculator. LATEST BLACK MARKET PRICING over 50 MILLION YEN! EACH!"

Maya smiled weakly, "Sempaii...maybe we should calm down?"

"NO MAYA!" Pointing her pen directly under the techies nose, the white lab-coated agent bit out thunderously. "Your pathetic whimpers will not change my mind this time!"

Hyuga winced. "Didn't have to put it that way."

Shigeru sighed. "Not at all."

"SILENCE PEANUT GALLERY! Your worthless lives don't even garner enough screentime to fill two minutes an episode!"

"...what the hell is she talking about Hyuga?"

"I'd tell you but it'd be breaking standard Alternate Universe tradition."

"Right..."

"As for you Maya!" Ritsuko shoved her clipboard right into her face. "You see these figures on my piece of paper! It shows more money then you will ever see in your purely mundane life!" Spinning around, she pointed at the confused guitarist and drummer, "AND NERV WASTED ALL THAT MONEY buying computers ON THOSE TWO! SHINJI! STOP POKING MELCHIOR!"

"Sorry!"

"And...Maya-chan..."

"Don't call me Ma..." The dark glare in the agent's eyes quickly reminded the techie that this was no ordinary human ranting before her. Rather it was the human manifestation of greed and avarice incarnate that had just witnessed the cardinal sin. Mass liquid assets directed towards somewhere NOT called Ritsuko's retirement fund. Longevity superceded dignity. Like it always had. It's not that surprising if you think not-even-so-hard about it. "Never mind..."

"And you know what KILLS me, Maya?"

"That Fuyutski-san didn't clear the tab with you so you couldn't jack up the price, arrange to purchase the cheapest junk available, skim off most of the budget, and repeat the cycle when the faulty equipment inevitably breaks down?"

"...YES...but BESIDES that, what kills me slightly less more is that NERV wasted it on IDIOTS like the drunken bimbo and the little boy-toy!"

Waving her arms around the room in frustration, Ritsuko ranted, "All that money down the goddamn tube! And what does the old bastard say? That the hottest band in Japan deserves the best equipment money can buy? My ass! Give Misato a boob job and we'll get even hotter!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "MISATO!"

_Oh god! Don't take my booze! _Two guesses where that thought came from.

"I'm raising my fees by 20 pre tax! Please say you're going to bitch and whine to me. I'll cash all those old checks of yours and break you in two days!"

The same thoughts that crossed Maya's head did a rather stunning encore through Misato's as well. Protectively placing Shinji in front of her, she chuckled nervously, "Hey, no problem? What's 20 of my salary between friends right?"

"Why are you putting me in front of you Misato?"

"Cause if Ritsuko rips out my guts she'll have to go through your lungs first."

"Ah, right. Just asking. You know you suck as a guardian right?"

"Hey, I'm wetting my pants as bad as you are. You don't get to talk."

"..." Oblivious to the rather frightened parties warily edging further away from her, Ritsuko shot the offensively expensive machine lying ingloriously in the middle of the studio one last glare before she stormed through the hall and with all the brevity and wit as befit somewhere of her class and stature, sent plaster raining behind her as she slammed the door shut. "Damn you to hell Fuyutski!"

Brevity and wit are overrated these days.

"...well, that turned out better than I thought?"

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Misato-san?"

"You really need to stop poking Melchior."

There's a joke there somewhere, but if we bothered to try to understand it, we'd never get anywhere. Go figure.

0000000000000000000000

"It's a nice day."

Kaji chuckled. "What's gotten you into such a good mood, Asuka? You haven't stopped complaining about Japan ever since the plane touched down."

"Well, there's the obvious." Hefting another bag of designer brand clothes, Asuka unceremoniously stacked it on top of the growing pile starting to form in Kaji's hands. "I'm shopping with my favorite person in the whole world."

"I would be honored…" Sighing theatrically, Kaji readjusted the weight with the ease and grace any man-servant forced into eight hour shopping binges would have. "But you're probably saying that because I'm buying. I would love to take this opportunity to remind you that you DO have an open expense account."

"But where's the fun? What would I do with something like that?"

Somewhere, halfway across the city, a certain Ritsuko felt a shiver crawl up her spine.

Asuka grinned. "It's so much easier to just use other people's money."

Somewhere, halfway across the city, a certain Shinji and Misato felt a shiver crawl up their spines.

Redundancy never becomes a moot point.

Kaji nodded agreeably. "I'm sure you would find people who understand you perfectly. So why are you so happy anyway?"

"You don't believe my answer?" Asuka's smile dipped a bit. "I did mean it…half at least." Pausing ever so slightly, she replied quietly, "But there's nothing wrong with being just a bit happy because of something else is there?"

"Eh?"

Lost in thought, Asuka began counting points on her hand. "I'm still in miserable, godforsaken Japan. I'm being surrounded by short, unattractive Japanese males. I can't read Kanji very well which annoys me to no end. I'm with Kaji but his eyes have been traveling up the last fifteen passing women's thighs."

"That's a rough estimate of course."

"He's making pathetic rationalizing attempts to make him seem less of a pervert. And if I go another day with rice as the staple meal, I'm going to go insane. So why am I happy?"

"…I really have absolutely no idea how to even start answering that?"

"...yeah…" Asuka closed her eyes for a moment before letting almost a strangled groan. "No…I'm not that shallow! I refuse to think that. God….damn it all…"

"Am I still talking to Asuka here?"

"…half."

"Half?"

"Sorry…" Asuka gave Kaji a weak smile. "Sorry Kaji-kun, but I'm not dressing up today to impress you."

"Oh?"

Asuka slid a red jumper off the rack and held it in front of her. "Yeah, cause tonight, I'm going to rock the world."

"You do that every night though."

"Tonight's special." Asuka grinned. "Tonight, I don't give a damn what the rest of the world thinks as long as that baka gets blown away. Count on it Kaji."

0000000000000000000000

"Eh...Ayanami-san?" Pulling the Renault up to a stop, Shinji lowered the window and curiously glanced out the side. Sure enough walking over the hill overlooking the beaches of Okinawa, Ayanami Rei slowly made her way down without even the hindrance of a sheaf of sheet paper over her eyes disturbing her calm, easy pace. She stared at it so hard sometimes. As if she was looking for something behind the notes. As if there was something within the bars and the melodies that was more important than the reality in front of her.

It was a quaint thought. Anyway you looked at it, she was still running from the reality.

It was a moot thought. Shinji didn't begrudge her the slightest. If life was a path well tread, then all they did was take another road. Whether or not the roads really existed was something only they knew. That they somehow had crossed from diverging lines was something only Fate really knew.

Not even glancing his direction, Rei would have missed him if Shinji hadn't pressed the horn twice in rapid succession. And as such, her eyes barely raised ever the edge of the paper. "Ikari-kun."

"Ayanami-san. You walk home?"

"Yes." As if that was the end of the conversation, she once again began turning around.

"Wait!" Rei's pupil slid to the edge of her eye as she glanced at him. Stumbling over his words, Shinji waved to the empty shotgun seat. "I'll give you a ride home."

"That is not required of you."

"It's really no problem. You don't live that far from our apartment complex."

"Then I can walk. Good-bye."

_My God, she's difficult. _"Ayanami-san..." Smiling at how exasperated he sounded, he opened the passenger side door, "I drive much safer than Misato and my fake driver's license says I can drive. I promise I'll keep it under 50. Let me take you home."

"..." Shrugging slightly, she easily slid through the door and closed it behind her. Turning her head away from Shinji, she gazed earnestly out the window as the soft hum of the engine sent a slight shiver through the metal frame before all was quiet again.

"Ayanami-san?"

"...yes?"

"Last concert, you didn't put on that black glove."

"…"

"Does it feel better without it?"

"I don't know." Rei's voice was flat and disinterested. "I would prefer if you would stop asking me questions."

"…can I ask you one more question though?"

Rei tilted her head and gazed at him squarely in the eye. Measuring him slightly, she set her sheet paper on her lap and said nothing.

Taking the unspoken invitation, Shinji did his best to avoid the full brunt of the crimson gaze directed at him. "If I wasn't there…if I wasn't playing, would it feel better?"

There was no immediate response. Not that Shinji expected one. If anything, Ayanami required patience. Ironic, considering the blue haired girl had very little of that quality yet demanded it from all constantly. Perhaps it would have been even more surprising if she answered at all.

"…" And even more so, considering the thought probably had not ever crossed her mind before. "I think…" Trailing off, Rei turned away and stared out the window. Letting her gaze wander over the silky white sand and the balmy waves, she lapsed into silence.

"You don't have to answer if you…"

"Be quiet." Tersely interrupting him, the albino almost unconsciously massaged her hand, mulling over the question slowly. Finally, she turned her gaze around and answered softly, "If you were not here Ikari-kun…" Something in her eyes almost…just almost softened. "Then yes, it would have felt much better."

"…oh…"

"…"

So…it's like that…huh?

"Ikari-kun, you passed my apartment."

"Oh! Sorry…"

"I will see you later. Do not be late…and in Katsurugi's case, be somewhat sober."

Laughing at something besides the ironic humor, Shinji smiled. "I'll tell her that."

Well…

…I can't say I saw that answer coming.

But…

…it is a very good answer. I will give you that much.

Perhaps my response can be half as inspiring.

0000000000000000000000

"Touji…hurry up already."

"Shut up, Kensuke!"

"You always take so damn long in there. If you don't hurry I'm going to tell Hikari you fell down and drowned."

"How can you expect me to finish with you just standing there?"

"I'm not asking you to get it up or anything you idiot." He groaned in relief as the toilet finally flushed. "Thank you! Would it kill you to eat some fiber once in your life?"

Slamming the bathroom stall door behind him, Touji shot Kensuke a molten glare, "And you wonder why you lost your virginity to your monitor."

"At least the image was 800x1200 resolution. You lost yours to a cheap pinup of Under17. UNDER17 MAN! I don't come up with these names!"

"Kensuke…"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"Your complex. Not mine. If you hate anyone, hate yourself."

"But it's so much easier to hate you…and on that note, to drag you back into the stall and give you a swirlie."

"I'll tell Hikari about your Morning Musume fetish."

"…you wouldn't dare!"

"….bring it on."

"Will the two of you just grow up?" Hikari emerged from the next bathroom stall. "Kensuke, even I have a Morning Musume fetish and Touji…" She paused, "No, Under17 is just too weird. Sorry."

"This is the boys stall, Hikari."

"Actually Kensuke, this is the girl's stall. I just took off the w and the o off the plaque."

"That would explain a lot."

"UNDER17 ISN'T WEIRD!"

"Yet feel the need to be perpetually underage." Kensuke snapped his fingers, "Lollita?"

"You'd think they'd be a bit more subtle wouldn't you?"

"AAARRRRGGHHH!"

"Alright…" Hikari lightly cuffed Kensuke's shoulder. "No more making fun of Touji's fantasy material. If we're late, I'll hate both of you forever."

Sniffling from the corner of his T-shirt, Touji growled, "We've followed her to ten different precincts. Can't we ever take a break?"

"Need I remind you of our worldwide Do As Infinity tour?"

"TEXAS! THEY LANDED IN FUCKING TEXAS!! DAMN YOU A-CON!"

Kensuke grimaced, "Yeah…that one just hurt."

"Exactly." With a pantherlike bound, she suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Touji's right ear. Whispering through grit teeth, she snarled dangerously, "And if you make me miss even ONE concert, I will make you go through more pain than if you were crushed inside a phallicly shaped capsule and subsequently lost functioning capability of both your left arm and leg!"

"Another example of cruel irony."

"Shut up Kensuke."

"Ok…ok…I SAID OK!" Rubbing his earlobe gingerly, Touji shot her a baleful glare. "So where are we headed again?"

"I got that covered." Kensuke flashed three ticket stubs. "Osaka Auditorium. Asuka-chan's 4th live concert. Ticket Price…our collective college fund. Watching the Red Germanic Valkyrie live…in retrospect probably not even close. Oh yeah…we're that hardcore. Eat your heart out."

0000000000000000000000

"I've never…hmmm…I've never had PMS."

"What? That's not fair!"

"It's true though. Well, physically at least. Come on!"

"….fine!"

"Your turn Shigeru."

"All right. I've never crammed anything up my **the FCC would like to remind you that vulgarity is a bad thing**."

"WHAT? I would hope not!"

"You might be surprised." Once again filling Maya's shot glass, Hyuga reminded, "This was your idea remember?"

"But…but…" Looking at the alcohol queasily, Maya whimpered, "When I said we'd have a drinking game…"

"It's just one more shot!"

"I am going to get so fucked up tonight…"

Fuytuski sighed as he exited the employee break room. "Ritsuko, don't we have ANYTHING regarding drugs during work hours?"

Looking up from her clipboard, Ritsuko blew out a plume of smoke and stubbed her cigarette onto the ashtray. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"…never mind…"

"Fuyutski-san…" Drawling on the last syllable, Misato awkwardly stumbled forward and tripped onto his shoulder. "I swear…boozahol is the greatest thing ever. It's like…booze…but more like alcohol…"

"…I…think…I'm going to go to my office…and rest…"

"OH! Alcohol always helps me with my problems! You want some?"

"…ah what the hell? Pour me a cup, Katsurugi."

"You're a testimony of willpower to us all Mr. Vice President." Reaching in the drawer Ritsuko tossed a six pack onto the desk. "But then again, resisting peer pressure is just another way of saying you were the nerd not invited to the party." Breaking a can off for herself, she winked. "And Professor Fuyutski was ALWAYS invited to the party."

0000000000000000000000

"Hey Misato, Ritsuko. I think I'm going to head…….." Shinji blinked. "Why do I even bother being surprised?"

"I'VE NEVER HAD BONDAGE FANTASIES ABOUT RITSUKO-SAN!"

"…yes you have Maya."

"….FCUK!" (Not only is it an example of misspelled profanity, it's an acronym for brand name European paraphernalia!)

"Shigeru-san, how many shots has that been?"

"…good question Shinji. Let me count…how many fingers do I have again?"

"Six."

"Ok thanks…in that case she's had four hundred twenty five shots."

"You sure?"

"…no…"

"I figured as much. Where's Misato?"

"That…Shinji-dude…is not the question we have all been seeking to answer."

"It's not?"

"What IS the Misato? WHO is the Misato? Can you answer those first?"

"If I bring up her resume I'm sure I can make something up."

"In that case she's in the executive room."

"Now wouldn't it have been simpler saying that from the beginning?"

"Damnit Shinji! It's that kind of sarcastic self-awareness that makes every dialogue between us seem so contrived and scripted!"

"I'll keep that in mind…"

"You damn well better! Otherwise this plot will never get anywhere!"

Shinji laughed. "Alright, alright. I get the picture. Tell Misato that I'm going to go out tonight. She'll probably be passed out so if she's sleeping, don't bother waking her up."

"I'm drunk, so I know asking you a question and expecting an answer is just plain rhetorical. But I might as well. Where you off to?"

Shinji paused. Adjusting the guitar strap on his shoulder he grinned. "To try something completely stupid."

"Why do something like that?"

"I don't know…to be inspirational? To try to be a reflection in the mirror I don't recognize?" Sighing, Shinji leaned against the wall. "Maybe just to run away again."

"Run away from what?"

"…now that's a question that a drunk man shouldn't be asking me."

"I stand corrected." Shigeru hoisted a bottle at him. "Knock em' dead kid."

0000000000000000000000

"Love Love Love Machine"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa"

"Love Love Love Station"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah"

"Love Love Love Factory"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa"

"Love…"

"Love is so wonderful!"

"My God, who really comes up with these lyrics?" Snatching the **Morning Musume – Love Machine** Single CD available at Ebay for the extraordinarily reasonable price of $14.50 away from Touji's hands, Kensuke grimaced. "It figures, there's like a million of them…"

Hikari stuck out her tongue. "There's 15 of them idiot."

"How do you have a band with FIFTEEN people?" Kensuke flipped to the back cover. "How do you tell them apart? They look EXACTLY alike!"

"HEY!" Touji snatched his CD back and cradled it protectively. "Don't diss Miki-chan like that!"

"Who's Miki-chan?"

"The one with short hair and the pink jumper."

"HIKARI, far be it for me to point the obvious, but they ALL seem to fit that description!"

"No, one is wearing sea foam burgundy…and she's has a middling cut…"

"No, stop." Kensuke shook his head and crossed himself. "Your band…your fetish. Aida Kensuke will have no part in it."

"Can we still sing the rest of the song?"

"NO!"

"Kensuke…" Touji wrapped a comradely arm around Kensuke's left shoulder. "I was like you once. I tried to fight Morning Musume. Their high-pitched, slightly shrill voices. Their glazed expressions and poorly dyed hairdos. I learned something…you can't fight Morning Musume."

"Join us…" Hikari loomed over his right shoulder. "There's so many songs we can sing. Love Machine is just the beginning!"

"Join us…"

"Join us…"

"I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M SO NOT LISTENING!"

"Alright …" Ignoring Kensuke's blathering, Hikari turned towards Touji, "We've annoyed Kensuke for the past 15 minutes. Has the line moved at all?"

"Let me see…" Touji laid the tape measure against ground and grimaced, "Not a single inch."

"Damnit! You said the line would move faster if we annoyed Kensuke!"

"I said TIME would move faster if we annoyed Kensuke?"

"Doesn't….god…that should mean the same thing!"

"Hey…" Kensuke glared balefully at his two compatriots. "Wait a second? You guys exacerbated my already substantial Morning Musume phobia to accommodate your IDIOTIC hypothesis?"

"….no?"

"Dude, Kensuke, I'm failing grammar. If you feel the need to bust out the dictionary, remember, I'm the stereotypical jock. Between Hikari grabbing my ear every minute and a half, it's a great day when I can roll out of bed and not stare at the sun."

"I recognize your point….regrettably…" Kensuke sighed. "Fuck it. How about we just do what we did in AX?"

"Start a riot and trample the guards in the way?"

"Oh that does sound good…" Purring softly, Hikari demurely withdrew the megaphone from her backpack. "I thought you guys would never ask."

Touji grimaced. "We DO have enough money to post bail this time don't we?"

"Do we EVER have enough money to post bail? Come on and help me lift Hikari.""

"…I'm never going to get this off my record."

"FELLOW ASUKA FANS! IT SEEMS THEY POWER IS TRYING TO KEEP US OUT! I THINK THEY DON'T WANT TO LET US IN!"

God bless the little people. How can you ever 'disturb the peace' without them?

0000000000000000000000

"WHAT DO WE WANT?!"

"ASUKA!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!"

"NOW!"

"WHAT WILL WE DO TO THOSE SECURITY GUARDS STANDING IN OUR WAY?!"

"REND THEM!"

"Shit…give us a break! We're just volunteers!"

"JOIN US AND LIVE! DEFY US AND WE'LL EAT YOU!" An afterthought. "AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY!"

It really did take all kinds of people to make a society. At least that girl screaming on the megaphone seemed to have a knack for leading. She might even make a decent class representative.

Feeling just a bit more than a strand of pity for the volunteers (After all Ritsuko had "volunteered" Hyuga and Shigeru out for the previous concert. They never really recovered…), Shinji edged his way around the maddening crowd, making sure that he remained at all times, behind the crowd, rather than IN the crowd.

"Makes you kinda speechless doesn't it?"

"A…Asuka-san!"

"Keep your voice down, idiot!" Glancing furtively around her, Asuka once again reclined easily on the bench. "I didn't think you'd come."

"You didn't…you…" Exasperated, Shinji handed her back her business card. "You didn't tell me when we met that you were Sorhyuu ASUKA Langely!"

"You didn't ask." She playfully tapped Shinji on the nose. "So don't look at me as if I lied to you or anything."

"I would have assumed…"

"Assumptions?" Asuka laughed and pointed at the riot/crowd in front of the auditorium. "They do that too."

"How can you just be sitting out here? You don't have bodyguards…you're completely in the open! There's a horde of pre-pubescent males screaming your name!" Shinji took a deep breath to fight off the wave of panic. "If anyone sees you…"

"Baka." Asuka grinned. "No one notices you if they aren't looking for you."

"I hate to point out the obvious but, yeah, judging from the megaphone, I think they are."

"Correction. They're looking for the Asuka on stage. Not me."

"I…fail to see the difference…"

"You are a super baka aren't you?" Asuka sighed, "You wouldn't even have recognized me if I didn't call you out."

"…that…"

"No makeup. No hair-dye. No ultra-tight clothes. No glamour. No glitz." Asuka jabbed Shinji's gut none too gently. "Talking to a geeky kid like you. Hell, I'd even forget who I was."

"S…sorry…"

"You really do like saying that don't you?"

"…it's really hard for me to stay in character if I don't…"

"...though I shouldn't have a single clue what you're talking about…I find myself somewhat sympathetic…"

Shinji smiled weakly. "Isn't it though?"

"Anyway!" Asuka glared at him. "Stop saying that so much anyway. Subservience will only get you so far in life! You are a man aren't you?"

"I…I think…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Eyeing him critically, Asuka suddenly pointed at his guitar. "But at least you aren't a complete flake after all. I want to see!"

"My…my guitar?" Obviously torn, Shinji cradled it protectively in his arms. "I…I mean, do you have to?" Panicking as Asuka snatched it from his hands, he stammered, "A…Asuka-san, please be gentle with it…"

"Baka! What are you so worried about? Shut up and let me see it." Hefting it lightly, Asuka slowly ran a finger across the wire, smiling at the slight twang that reverberated ever so softly. "Eh…"

"Eh? What eh?"

"…I want it."

"WHAT?"

"Are you deaf? I want it." Asuka grasped the stock firmly in her hand and swung the guitar over her shoulder. "Give it to me."

"H…hey! Wait a second! You can't do that!"

"I'm a highly paid celebrity figure. What I can't do still hasn't been fully determined by most law statuettes. Come on. You're another myriad pawn in my legions of fans aren't you? You should be honored."

"But…but my precious guitar…" Shinji whimpered piteously, "I restring it weekly and I polish it every night!"

"So? That just means you're obsessive compulsive. Besides, I can pay people to do it better."

"Even if you say that…" Summoning all his courage, Shinji held out his hand. "It's my guitar, Asuka-san. Give it back."

"No."

"WHAT??"

"No." Stubbornly, Asuka held onto the guitar. "I'm letting you come backstage with me aren't I? This is payment. Fair isn't it?"

"But I haven't even gone backstage!"

Asuka's gaze darkened. "So you aren't going to then? After I wasted all that time on you?"

"I…I didn't say that…"

The haze cleared just as quickly. Getting to her feet, Asuka smiled. "Good. So you won't be needing this anymore. Follow me. The show's going to start soon."

"A…Asuka-san…" Shinji struggled to keep up. "Can…can I have it back LATER?"

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You worry too much. Quit whining. You'll thank me later!"

The night wanes on and the crowd won't wait much longer. So don't worry and don't wait. Show some courtesy sirrah. God knows they won't. It's not what we do anymore that matters after all…but how we do it that'll make us and break us all at once. If you can't do it well, don't do it at all.

…well…

…unless you have me. Then don't worry. You can't help but do it well then.

That's why you'll be thanking me. I guarantee it. Tonight, I'll make sure the world is nothing more than a stage fit for two.

0000000000000000000000

"And in an ironic situation, the staff workers for Osaka Auditorium have reportedly JOINED the mob in their demands for Asuka. Inspired by the brilliant mastermind trio only known as Stand, Sit, and Bow, they have joined the side of righteousness and are now freed from the shackles that once bound them. For further news, this is Tokyo Jpop Gravitation…fighting the power that keeps us out…and doesn't let us in. Heil Asuka."

"HEIL ASUKA!" Cheering blindly, Maya hiccupped as she stared at the screen in front of her…so full of dizzying lights and swirling colors…a rainbow of figures each tinted by various hues of the spectrum…speaking to her…calling to her… "UUMMPH!" Grabbing her mouth, she suddenly shot to her feet and made a straight beeline to the bathroom where Shigeru was already paying his homage to the porcelain god.

"Foolish mortals! Hyuga alone can stare at blinking, Japanese-seizure inducing television! Hyuga wins! BWAHAHAARRGGHH…" Hyuga's eyes dilated as his palm likewise clamped over his mouth. "…this isn't good…"

"And Hyuga exits stage left…" Ritsuko's voice was tinged with surprise. "Leaving Fuyutski-san as the undisputed champion. Katsurugi lost early on by simply passing out. Any remarks Fuyutski-san?"

Sipping contentedly on his bottle of sake, Fuytuski replied calmly, "It's nice to be young…isn't it?"

"And there you have it! Age over alcoholism! If I didn't see it, I wouldn't have believed it. And since I had about a thousand riding on the purple haired bimbo, I'm still going to be in denial." Grudgingly handing Fuyutski the bill, Ritsuko grumbled to herself, "Hope you burst a blood vessel with it."

"You didn't really think four greenhorns could drink me under did you?"

"Give a lady some hope."

"I would rather not."

"Oh well." Neatly sliding Misato's wallet back into the unconscious woman's pocket, Ritsuko shrugged. "You win some, they lose some more."

"True. True."

0000000000000000000000

"I was instructed by Asuka-sama to make sure this guitar does not leave the premises." The security guard deftly lifted the instrument by the stock and glared balefully down at the small, nubile fifteen year old boy. Nubile, because if there ever existed a quintessential picture for jail bait, it would have to be Shinji. "Please desist or I will be forced to pepper spray you."

"…it's non-lethal right?"

"It'll just leave you horribly disfigured with multiple degree burns that'll leave you incapacitated for the better part of the week."

"Lovely. Still, I doubt I'm one of those people that can get by with just my dashing good looks."

"That's why we have the attack dogs. If you want, I'll give you a two minute head start. Feefee's been a bit cranky lately."

"I would like to point out once again that Asuka…how do we put this…STOLE my guitar from me."

"I sympathize with you kid. But since you don't sign my paycheck, we still have a conflict of interest."

"Very nice way of putting it. Are you majoring in Political Science by any chance?"

"But of course. Just finished Hegel and his Philosophy of the Right. Great piece. A cornerstone of modern day political theory. By the way, you still can't have your guitar back."

Shinji grimaced. "Damn Poli Sci Majors."

0000000000000000000000

"Kaji-san! Kaji-san!"

"Would you relax…what's your name?"

"Security guard 1239 sir!"

"Can I call you 5?"

"No sir, I'm union."

"Damn union!"

"I empathize with you completely sir, but we have a problem!"

"Look, this fic hasn't been updated in close to a decade…it might be a decade longer until its updated again. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure we'll have the time to fix it."

"There's a riot going on outside!"

"It's Asuka's concert. There's ALWAYS a riot going on outside. In fact, I'm going to go join them in awhile. Want to come with me?"

"I wouldn't suggest that sir."

"Why the hell not?"

"The riot sir…they're singing Morning Musume."

"…oh dear god."

0000000000000000000000

**Morning…**

"DON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T DO IT!"

"You brought it upon yourselves."

**Musume** **- …**

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"Touji…the nice security man has a point…let's not do it."

"It's for Asuka's sake, man!"

"Dude…a thousand otaku's outside a concert, singing Morning Musume." Kensuke, already pale, was almost dead white. "There's a significant chance we might destroy the space/time continuum."

"We've already broken the fourth wall, though."

"Pfft, when was that hard to do?"

"When you put it like that, you make a good point. Hikari have we thought this out…MY EAR!"

"SILENCE MY LACKEYS! NOTHING STANDS BETWEEN US AND ASUKA!" Screaming into the megaphone, Hikari bellowed at the top of her lungs, "IT'S LOVE MACHINE TIME BABY!"

…**Love Machine**

A lot of people died this day. Metaphorically. On the inside.

As one, the otakus began to sing.

**Anta nya motta inai (fu-fu-)**

**Atasha** **hontou NICE BODY**

**Jibun** **de iu kurai**

**TADA ja nai! Ja nai?**

"Have you been making sufficient progress, Rei?"

"Yes Chairman…although…"

Gendo tipped his glasses against the bridge of his nose. "Although…?"

Pensive for a moment, Rei asked, "Would it be strange if someone took an anime about giant biomechanical machinery and made it into a fiction about J-pop?"

"No. As long as the parallels can be followed, then there is no problem."

"I see. Would it be strange that we're supposed to be Japanese but we're still speaking English?"

"No. It's an implicit assumption that we're speaking Japanese. The random –chan and –san designation make that obviously clear, Rei-chan."

"Is that so, Chairman-san?"

"Of course, Rei-kun."

"Thank you, Chairman-dono."

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes. Just one more." Pointing at the TV screen, Rei intoned, "Is that strange?"

"IT'S PURE PANDOMONIUM HERE IN THE TOKYO-3 MUNICIPAL CENTER! THEY'RE SINGING MORNING MUSUME! AND THE AUTHOR CAN'T FIND THE TRANSLATION! THE OTAKUS ARE STEPPING ON MY PANCREAS!! COMING LIVE! THIS IS JPOP GRAVITATION!!!"

"…"

"…"

"Yes, Rei. That is very strange."

**Atsukerya** **tsumaseba ii (fu-fu-)**

**Samishikerya** **EVERY BODY**

**Dare ni mo wakaranai (fu-fu-)**

**Ren'ai-tte** **itsu hi ga tsuku no ka**

**DYNAMITE koi wa DYNAMITE**

Well, just so we don't learn completely nothing, I will say this: don't use double negatives in your sentences.

But also, some things are strange in this world. It makes us feel weird, vulnerable…somewhat incapable. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't do them.

**Don'na** **ni fukeiki datte**

**Koi** **wa INFUREESHON**

**Kon'na** **ni yasashiku sarecha midara**

As the crescendo of poorly sung lyrics cascaded in a symphony of blare, noise, passion, and fervency it was a sight to behold. People, not knowing really what they were singing. People, not really knowing what they were doing exactly, or what they were doing for. Out in the square, with no audience sans themselves, no glory save what they got from the moment…

Nothing but the moment.

**Akarui** **mirai ni shuushoku kibou da wa**

** Nippon no mirai wa (WOW x4)**

**Sekai** **ga urayamu (Yeah x4)**

**Koi** **wo shiyou ja nai ka! (Wow x4)**

**Dance! Dancin' all of the night**

"What are they doing?"

"I really have no idea."

"...can I have my guitar back, Asuka?"

"Maybe in the next installment."

**Nandaka** **monotarinai (fu-fu-)**

**Doko** **ni ita-tte ai shitete hoshii wa**

**Jibun** **de tsutaeru no**

**Hazukashii** **ja nai!**

Let me tell you another secret then…

…

…

I know why they're doing it, and so do you.

**Risou** **no futari da wa (fuufu)**

**Akogare** **yo EVERY BODY**

**Dare shi mo kizuite nai (fu-fu)**

**Ren'ai-tte** **yume no otoshiana**

**MYSTERY koi wa MYSTERY**

"This is so wrong! I shouldn't be here…with Morning Musume!!"

"We may really not be forgiven by god this time."

"Kensuke, Touji! Shut up and sing! It's for Asuka! WE'RE DOING IT FOR ASUKA!"

"HEIL ASUKA!"

"SEIG HEIL!"

Or more accurately, you're doing it for something bigger than yourselves. That's why you're here. That's why you can do something you won't do, can't do, can't believe you'll do.

What you can do just for yourself…just by yourself…is not all this much.

**Son'na** **no fushizen datte**

**Koi** **no INSAIDAA**

**Sore demo jouzu ni sarecha are wa**

But what you can do for something that inspires you, motivates you…motivates others like you…what can you do then?

You can take those you can't stand, you can't tolerate, you can't exist with…and make them your comrades. For something you both prize above your disagreements, your disgust…you can do things you can't stand to do and make those things you want to do above all else. It takes what is considered petty, inconsequential, insipid…

…and turns it into a work of art.

**Shiawase** **kuru hi mo KYANSERU machi na no?**

**Anta no egao wa (WOW x4)**

**Sekai** **ga urayamu (Yeah x4)**

**Yume ga aru n ja nai ka! (WOW x4)**

**Dance! Dancin' all of the night**

Sure. Dance poorly. Dance terribly. Dance enough to make you cry normally.

But dance together. Dance with those that share the reason you're dancing with. Then…when you take a look back…you might be surprised at how well you danced at all.

**Love love love MASHIN (WOW x4)**

**Love love love SUTEESHON (YEAH x4)**

**Love love love FAKUTORII (WOW x4)**

**Love! Love is so wonderful!**

It really is. Isn't it?

**Love Machine**

(tbc….)

**Tokyo Jpop- Gravitation:**

_**AHHHH! You just HAVE to take it against the man sometimes! THEY'RE KEEPING US FROM ASUKA! In other news, did you know there's 20 different versions of Love Machine? **_

_**DAMN STRAIGHT WE SANG THEM ALL! HEIL ASUKA BITCHES!**_

_**The man's not going to keep us down! There's a lot more Morning Musume where that came from! BRING IT!**_


End file.
